Harry Potter and the Silver Eagle
by Just Another Fanatic
Summary: Harry’s 7th year is complicated by the appearance of three new students from America. The Wizarding War is ruling every aspect of life, and the new Transfiguration teacher as evil as Snape. And what is the Silver Eagle? To review is not against the law.
1. The Fearsome Foursome

Chapter 1: The Fearsome Foursome

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, though, this chapter is mostly mine, except for the mention of Voldemort in Various ways, and the Dark Mark, and Harry and Dumbledore, and Apparation. I think those about cover what I don't own and J.K. Rowling does own in this chapter.

A/N: I would really enjoy reviews with helpful criticism. I promise if you review me, I'll review you.

The three women and the man sat in the shade of a deck umbrella, facing the interiors of a house. The wide, glass door was opened all the way as to allow the summer heat into the house, even if two of the woman claimed the heat was unbearable. Inside, four girls and a boy were all eating and talking noisily, unable to hear the conversation of their elders.

"The point is that as long as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named stays in England, there is no need to get involved," the thinnest of the women said. She wore the straightest face, quite contrary to her bright blonde hair that made her seem like a party animal.

"It's not worth risking their lives," said the woman to the right of the first woman. She was slightly over weight, with short, graying-black hair and brown eyes. She held a small dog in her lap. "Patti will be in danger, because she is a squib and Amanda… She almost lost her life once, and after getting expelled from Newtseye Academy... I can't bear the thought of what would happen if she did go with you to England, Lor, but, she's my daughter." The over weight woman turned to her identical twin sister and pleaded with her eyes.

"I think we should pay our respects to him by carrying out what he last asked of me," said the woman named Lori, or Lor as her sister called her. "Just because he died doesn't mean that we shouldn't get involved."

"The fight is in England," the man said finally looking up from the spot on the table he had been staring at determinedly. "At least, is it for the time being. It will come here, sooner than we would like the think. There have been dark doings all over. I would be glad she was expelled, the majority of the last graduating class at Newtseye have all been witnessed committing some sort of crime, not against Muggles, but more against other wizards, especially those who believe that the Ministry should provide additional Aurors for the English Ministry. They wouldn't want to defeat Voldemort," the graying haired women and the thin woman both flinched, though the second overweight woman remained straight-faced, "before he conquered England. But the fact remains that the Dark Mark was spotted in America as recently as…"

"Today," said the boy who had just left the kitchen to join his parents outside.

"What do you mean, Danny?" asked the thin woman.

The boy said nothing more, but shook slightly as he raised a slow arm and pointed to the sky. Not more than two blocks away, the green mark of the most evil wizard of the day hung in the sky. The four were shocked at the skull and the snake, almost afraid.

"That wasn't there a minute ago," said the graying haired, fat woman, who was named Lynda.

"But it is now," replied the man.

"What the bloody hell is that?" asked a man with fiery red hair and whose face a beard and mustache concealed. He stood tall and thin, though oddly strong for a Muggle man of his age. His left arm was bandaged, after cutting himself while trimming a bush, he claimed.

"It's…" began Lynda, but she couldn't continue.

"It's called the Dark Mark," Lori finished. "The sign of the evil wizard Voldemort." The two women flinched again, and the boy closed his eyes, but aside from that, showed no signs of fear.

"Did Dad just say 'bloody,'" asked a girl from inside the kitchen. She had dark brown hair pulled back into a long pony-tail and brown eyes. Her cargo pants were the same dark color as her hair and her white shirt had an eagle on it in silver glitter.

"I was just watching an English movie," replied her father with a short laugh.

"You're American," yelled another girl. She had curly brown hair with a reddish tinge and blue eyes. Freckles dotted her face, especially over her long nose. She wore a tight blue shirt and blue jeans. "You don't use English terms. At least not until we come back from our trip to London. Are we still going, by the way?" She gave her mother a large, pleading smile.

"Of course we are," her dad replied before her mother could. "And I was just practicing using English slang so they won't know our true identity."

"You'll have to be our leader then," the other man said with a smile.

"We're still going?" the oldest of the girls asked. She had bushy purple hair and wore a shirt with popular cartoon characters on it. She had come of age, but only recently and still lived with her family until she could arrange her own living arrangements. "I have a few reports to finish in that case, you know, about the most recent… there's been another attack?"

"We were just going to check it out," Lori claimed. "Who's coming?"

"I'll be going soon anyway, so I might as well check it out now," said the bushy-haired girl rolling her eyes.

"Us too," said the girl with brown hair pulling her friend, a stick-thin girl with short brown hair and green eyes, to the standing position. This girl was wearing shorts and a black tee shirt, which only made her look thinner.

"No you two are not," the two mothers said sternly to their own daughter in unison.  
At the same time, the man and Lori greeted their company.

"Glenn?" the four adults with differing opinions turned to the man with red hair.

He shrugged and said, "Why not?"

"Thank you, father," said the girl with brown hair in a pony-tail. She and her friend skipped out the door ahead of the rest.

"It's the Robinsons," Danny said as they reached the house.

Lori held her breath and Apparated inside. The others waited outside for news. Lori opened up the front door, a very solemn look upon her face and shook her head slowly.

"All of them?" the stick thin girl asked.

"All of them, Katie," Lori replied looking down. "Jenny, you might want to come in and see this before the Ministry officials make it impossible to know what really happened by cleaning the room entirely. Amanda, I need to talk with you."

Jenny and her father walked inside the house to see the people; Katie and Danny stood unmoving, trying to absorb the fact that their friends and classmates had just been killed. Lori took Amanda a few houses down before she began to talk.

"I know that you had a very tiresome last few weeks, learning everything from your mother and myself, because of the incident at school," Amanda grew tense about this last mention, "but you've been offered another chance…"

"What makes you think I want to return to the snobs at Newtseye?" Amanda asked stiffly.

"At another school," Lori continued as though she had not been interrupted at all. "Ever hear of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

Amanda looked her aunt in the eyes, deciding that she was not taunting her, so she slowly responded, "The place where the Headmaster Dumbledore just died? The school where…"

"Say his name before you think about saying 'You-Know-Who,'" Lori said knowing what Amanda would instinctually do.

"Vo-Vol-d-de-mort went there, correct?" Amanda asked. She looked pale and afraid as she said the name of the most evil wizard to ever live.

"So does Harry Potter," Lori said. "I've been informed by his new Headmistress that his intentions are not to return for his final, and most important year of learning. Before Professor Albus Dumbledore died, he sent a request to me, your mother, and Katie's parents that one or two of us take up residence in a house recently acquired by the school. I have decided to do this, and I want you to come with, because it is my belief that someone his own age would be best to convince him to return for one more year. Would you like to help me with this task?"

"Why me?" Amanda asked. Lori smiled and pointed the tip of her wand at Amanda's shirt. Amanda blushed and nodded. Then she smiled, "I'm working with the Fearsome Foursome now. If only Irving knew."


	2. New Neighbors on Privet Drive

Chapter 2: New Neighbors on Privet Drive

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own most of this. All the true credit goes to our hero, J.K. Rowling.

Harry Potter, a boy of sixteen, along with his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, were walking down Privet Drive, followed by several members of the Order of the Phoenix, a group of witches and wizards joined against Voldemort. Harry led the way, after being dropped off at the end of the street by the Knight Bus. Harry thought that the Knight Bus didn't have its usual charm without Stan Shunpike, who had been wrongly arrested and sent to Azkaban.

Harry had not told his aunt and uncle that he would be leaving after only two weeks to attend Ron's brother's wedding to Fleur Delacour. After that, Harry had no intention to ever return. He would start a journey to find the four Horcruxes of Voldemort's that could possibly exist. He knew the form of three of them, Salazar Slytherin's locket, Helga Hufflepuff's gold cup, and Voldemort's snake, Nagini. However, the fourth he did not know. It was highly possible that it was an item that had once belonged to Godric Gryffindor or Rowena Ravenclaw, but he currently had no way of knowing if Voldemort had ever possessed an item of either of them.

Harry knew the door would be open. His Aunt and Uncle probably assumed that he would not return to their house because no one had been sent to pick him up. However, the Order preferred it this way. They knew he could get to the safety of the house without an attack by the Death Eaters as long as several members of the Order were with him at all times. So, as Harry approached the front door of Number Four Privet Drive, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, along with a few members Harry had not met properly yet, walked to the door with him.

"I'm h… back," Harry announced. He had almost said 'home,' but that was not correct. This place, these people, it had never been 'home' to Harry. "And my friends will be staying with us for a little bit."

Harry expected Vernon to charge at him, turning purple and throw him, along with all the other wizards out the front door. Instead her heard the sounds of Aunt Petunia's heels coming from the kitchen and her voice calling to someone unseen, "And my Darling Nephew has seemingly just returned from school. He is really the most darling boy, aside from Dudders, you could ever meet. And his friends are so polite." Aunt Petunia walked out of the kitchen and was greeted by a dumbstruck Harry, a confused Ron, and a disbelieving Hermione. Petunia's smile looked forced, but she politely whispered, "We have a new neighbor who is the caretaker of her niece, so to make common ground to talk about, I mentioned you. Pretend you're polite and like me, along with you two, and I promise I'll never be mean to you again. She's attracting many friends in the neighborhood… even though she is American."

Harry, still quite dumbfounded, followed Petunia through the door to the kitchen, with Hermione and Ron right behind him. Sitting at the kitchen table was Dudley, Harry's large, and now strong, cousin, along with two people Harry did not know.

"Harry, this is our new neighbor, Lori Schles and her niece, Amanda Wesley. This is my nephew, Harry Potter, and his two friends…"

"Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," Harry finished for his aunt. "It's nice to meet you." He shook hands with both the guests. Ron and Hermione followed in suit.

"Nice to meet you too," Lori said, "all of you."

"That's an interesting scar obscuring your face," Amanda said. Lori shot Amanda a harsh look, but Amanda ignored her aunt's look and continued, "How'd you get it?"

"When the windows shattered in the car crash that killed my parents my face got cut and it scarred over," Harry said using the story his relatives used to explain how Harry wound up with them.

"Your scar story is a little better than mine," Amanda said. "I had open-heart surgery as a baby."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione, with no idea what to say to Amanda's blunt remarks, kept smiling. Finally, Harry remembered that all their trunks were still in the front hall. He asked, as politely as he could, if the three of them would be excused to move their luggage up the stairs.

"Of course you can," Petunia smiled, "and Dudley can help you, Hermione… but where will you stay? Dudley, you wouldn't mind giving up your bed for a little while, would you?" Harry saw Petunia wink, but before Dudley could respond, Lori stood and spoke.

"I will hear nothing of the sort! Hermione, my dear, you can use our guest room. After all, it's only Amanda and myself in the house, a little company could lighten the mood a little."

"What a splendid idea," Petunia squealed. Harry figured she was glad getting just one of his friends out of the house. "Dudley, could you please help Hermione transfer her trunk to Miss Lori's house."

"I'll take you there," Amanda said jumping up very quickly. Harry could have sworn that her eyes flashed with fear for a second. She spoke again, a little less rushed, "I have the key."

Amanda was the first out the door, followed by Dudley carrying Hermione's trunk, and finally, after a wave, Hermione. Harry and Ron grabbed their own trunks and began making their way up the stairs.

"Amanda didn't seem quite right," Ron said in a soft voice to Harry, "Don't you think?"

"I have no idea," Harry replied. "Maybe she's just weird, or maybe it has to do with being American. I kind of got the impression that she was acting, and poorly."

"You could be right," Ron said. "Which is your room again? I can't remember from when we were twelve."

Harry opened the door of his room to find it just the way he left it, with the exception that a few of his old books he had left were no longer on the desk, but in the desk drawers. That was when it occurred to Harry that he only had one bed.

"Hold on one moment," Harry said, "I'll get you a cot from the closet. At least, I think we have one."

As Harry walked into the hall, he could hear Dudley walking back inside and Lori was at the front door about to leave. Lori was friendly, almost too friendly, to Petunia and Dudley. There had to be something suspicious going on. But after a moment, he shook that thought from his mind. The only thing he cared about was going to Godric's Hollow, and starting his journey, possibly his final journey.

"Where's Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked once Lori was out the door.

"He went to take care of Aunt Marge who recently had a traumatic experience," Aunt Petunia responded. "Something about losing all hope and happiness."

"Dementors," Harry said.

"That's why it sounded familiar," Dudley shouted. "I told you I had felt that before. It was the Dementy-thingys."

"But… I thought that they…" Petunia began.

"They left Azkaban," Harry said, "they're siding with Voldemort."

Petunia's face looked grave. She shook her head and whispered quietly her hope that Harry would be all right, even though she had never been nice to him. She had never been happy to see Harry, but suddenly, Harry was happy to see her.

Harry finally found the cot a few minutes later and managed, with Ron's help to drag it into Harry's room. Setting up the cot took more time; Ron kept trying to help, which only made it harder. Finally Harry told Ron to sit down and not help. Just when the sheets were finally put on the cot, there was a tapping noise at the window and the boys looked out to see a hawk owl at the window waiting to be let in. Tied to its leg was a small bit of parchment.

Harry opened the window and the owl hopped in and held its leg to Harry. As soon as Harry removed the parchment, the owl flew off. The letter contained Hermione's neat handwriting.

_Harry,_

_You will not believe it, but Amanda and her aunt are witches. They're just pretending to be Muggles. They won't tell me anything other than that. This owl is Lori's; I'm just borrowing it for this letter. If you and Ron would like to visit, you can do so at any time. There is a mat on the porch with a dog on it. The password needs to be told to the dog. I can't tell you the password directly, but the hints are that Ron's had them his whole life and I had them after finding out I was a witch. Neville has something similar to it, and it would like water and air, if it wouldn't melt. If you two can't figure it out, I'll tell you next time I see you._

_Hermione_

"What do you think it is?" Ron asked.

"Something magical," Harry said, "Muggles don't know about it. And it can melt… What does Neville have?"

"Trevor," Ron snorted.

"That's it," Harry said. Ron looked completely confused. Harry continued, "Trevor is a toad, similar to a frog. Frogs like air and water, but these frogs are chocolate, so they would melt. A magic candy, Chocolate Frogs, that you grew up on and Hermione started eating when she was eleven. Chocolate Frogs must be the password."

"Well don't shout it then," Ron laughed. "I think we should go over just to prove that we can figure out the clue."

Harry, however, wanted nothing more than a few hours of sleep. The only thing he could think about aside from going to Godric's Hollow was Ginny. Only a day ago he broke up with her for her safety, and yet he would be attending Bill's wedding soon, where he would see Ginny, and no doubt want nothing more than to dance with her.

"Let's just sleep," Harry said kicking off his shoes and lying down in his bed.


	3. The Worst Dream Yet

Chapter 3: The Worst Dream Yet

Disclaimer: Anything associated with Harry Potter belongs to J.K.

The two weeks Harry spent at Number Four Privet Drive were the best two he had ever had there, aside from the constant nightmares that now were more vivid than ever and involved, not only the deaths of those Harry had seen die, but of others who had died, and even those who were still alive. Ron knew Harry was having these nightmares, but they had not told Hermione. Hermione had troubles of her own, which included that she now despised Amanda. The night after the boys had gotten Hermione's message, they walked over and after giving the correctly figured out password of 'Chocolate Frogs,' they entered the house to find Amanda and Hermione having a row about apparently nothing. Everyday, the anger grew worse, and now Ron was willing to bet a handful of Galleons that Hermione would call it hatred.

"She's a brat, and annoying, and afraid of spiders," Hermione complained while eating lunch with Harry and Ron. Petunia and Dudley had gone to Lori's house for lunch and, luckily for Hermione, Amanda had to stay to entertain Dudley.

"I'm afraid of spiders," Ron shot.

"That's because Fred and George turned your teddy bear into a spider," Hermione said, "Amanda doesn't like them because they are 'gross and icky.' Why doesn't she just grow up?"

"Look at the bright side," Harry said, "tomorrow is Bill's wedding and we get to leave. And after that, it's off to Godric's Hollow and finding all of Voldemort's Horcruxes and destroying them. And a path to a better world."

Hermione bit her lip. "I've been thinking," she finally said. "Maybe it would be better if we went back to school. Imagine how much better prepared you will be to fight Voldemort…"

"Since when do you say that name?" Ron asked looking up from the newspaper he had been reading. Hermione and Harry had both been too preoccupied lately to do so.

"Grow up, Ronald," Hermione shot. "Don't you remember anything Dumbledore ever said? 'Fear of a name just increases fear of a thing itself.' As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Hermione shot a glare at Ron, "I think the final year of school will help you above everything else. And you'll be safest there."

"We don't even know if it will be open," Harry said.

"I say we go if it is open," Hermione said. "At least until you get you pass your Apparation test. Please Harry."

"Let's just wait and see," Harry said.

"Did you two read the newspaper today?" Ron asked looking up again.

"No," Harry and Hermione replied in unison.

"Muggle-born students are being attacked," Ron said, "by Death Eaters. One was killed, and five had injuries serious enough to be sent to St. Mungo's. Colin Creevey was one, but they say he will make a full recovery. Under age Witches and Wizards are now allowed to use magic for defensive reasons, even if they only think they are being attacked now; but only if there are no adults, or an insufficient number to prevent death and destruction."

"Who was killed?" Hermione asked.

"A little girl named Rose Zeller," Ron said as he looked at the article. "She was going to start her third year this September. She was a Hufflepuff. Others at St. Mungo's are Orla Quirke, Owen Cauldwell, Heather Phillips, and Nellie Anderson. They're all so young. I bet that the Death Eaters were going after Dennis instead of Colin, but Dennis was not home. Wait, never mind. Just the younger ones are getting hurt. Dean Thomas got attacked too, but he was able to fend them off. That was in the middle of a shopping center though, so it caused the Ministry of Magic a lot of trouble. They are talking about the possibility of a court trial, but McGonagall is saying that is ridiculous because he saved not only his life, but also countless Muggles. Justin Finch-Fletchley was attacked while at home. Makes me glad Hermione's with us, we know she's perfectly safe."

"What else is going on?" Hermione asked as a frown took over her face.

"School is definitely going to be open again," Ron said. "In fact, for anyone who feels that they are in danger, they can take the Hogwarts Express or Knight Bus there within the next week. Students only, of course."

"That must be a result on the attacks on Muggle-born children," Hermione said.

"Could you put down the paper?" Harry asked. "I don't want to hear what ridiculous actions the Ministry is taking while Voldemort is loose."

Ron folded up the paper and tucked it under his arm. He slowly stood and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, only to return a minute later with the same paper wide open, and his blue eyes even wider.

"What is it now?" Harry asked, annoyed about the paper.

"The Burrow was attacked," Ron gasped. Harry and Hermione both gasped and the first thought in Harry's head was Ginny. Ron continued, a little more relaxed, "but no one was hurt and a Death Eater was captured. Well, that's good, but I wouldn't mind heading home a day early. What about you two?"

"I'd like to get out of here," Harry said jumping away from the table and rushing up the stairs to pack his trunk, Ron at his heels. Harry heard Hermione rush out the front door, heading for her own luggage.

As soon as all three were packed, they found an abandoned street and held up their wands for the Knight Bus. It appeared within seconds. They pulled their possessions onto the bus and sat down.

Upon arriving at the Burrow, they found Ginny and Charlie outside, apparently fixing the last of the destroyed decorations. When Ginny saw Harry, she blushed and turned away. Charlie, on the other hand, welcomed them all with open arms and pulled them into a tight hug, just glad they were alive.

Mrs. Weasley, of course, knew the minute they arrived because she had adjusted her clock to not show "Mortal Peril" for anyone unless Voldemort or any Death Eater was in the vicinity. She came running out, pulling Ron into a hug so tight that she almost broke his ribs. Then she hugged Harry and Hermione, but not quite as tight.

Mrs. Weasley's smile slowly turned into a frown. "You didn't have to come. I know you read about the attack."

"We wanted to, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, "really, it was no trouble."

"Well, come inside then," Mrs. Weasley said, ushering them all in the house. "Hermione, you will be sharing a room with Ginny, as usual. Also, Fleur's younger sister, Gabrielle will be in there. You two boys will have to spend the night with Fred and George."

"What happened to my room?" Ron asked.

"Fleur's parents are in there," Mrs. Weasley answered. "There are so many people coming, most of them have brought tents and will camp out tomorrow. Of course, Remus will be sharing a room with Charlie and Percy because it's only a few days after the full moon and he's kind of tired."

"Percy?" Ron asked. "He's home?"

Mrs. Weasley's smile broadened to wider than it had been since Percy and the Minister dropped in on the Weasleys at Christmas; it might have been even wider. "He's agreed to come home just for the wedding, after all, his brother is getting married."

Harry felt fairly calm again by the time that he, Ron, and Hermione sat down at the dinner table, which had been enlarged to fit everyone. Harry recognized the Delacours when they sat down, and noticed little Gabrielle blushing to a magenta color sitting only one seat down from Harry. Ginny, sitting across from Gabrielle was only a few shades lighter, though Harry knew it wasn't from the exact same reason.

"Oh, Bill," Fleur cried walking into the room holding his hand, "zeze time tomorrow we will be married."

Bill, who had recovered rather well from an attack by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback only three weeks ago, smiled and kissed Fleur on the cheek. He would never look the same as he had before, but he still looked somewhat ruggedly handsome through the scars.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes began to water, so she diverted her attention to the food she was cooking while everyone else began to arrive at the table. Fred and George took their seats across from Harry and Hermione. Percy came into the house from the back door and took a seat next to Mr. Delacour; Harry could tell that Percy was just arriving. Charlie came down the stairs and took the empty seat between Ginny and George. Remus, indeed looking tired, took a seat on the opposite side of Ginny. Finally, with only Mr. Weasley missing, who was still at work, Mrs. Weasley set all the food on the table and told everyone to start eating. She sat next Hermione, the end seat being reserved for Mr. Weasley.

"So, Charlie, how are the dragons in Romania?"

"Fleur, your zizter-in-law iz juzt az beautiful az you."

"Mr. Delacour, I hear that the French have opted to remain neutral in this conflict currently being taken care of by the English Ministry of Magic. In my opinion, that is a very smart choice."

The conversations around Harry were driving him mad. He could have joined in any of them, but he didn't feel he could add any words of value to them. He settled for eating as quickly as he could and claimed he was tired. With a quick greeting to Mr. Weasley who arrived just as Harry finished, he made his way quickly up the stairs to the room he was sharing with Ron and the twins.

Harry didn't even remember falling asleep, but woke the next morning from an image in a dream. This had been his worst dream yet. Harry began to scold himself for not waking up earlier. What had woken him was the sight of Bellatrix Lestrange using the Killing Curse on Ginny. He hadn't woken when Snape had used that same curse of Neville Longbottom. Not when Peter Pettigrew used his silver hand to strangle Luna Lovegood. Nor when Draco and Lucius Malfoy both began hexing Hermione and using the Cruciatus Curse on her until she died from this torture. Not even when Voldemort put Ron under the Imperius Curse and Ron attacked Harry until Harry had to go on the offense to stay alive. Once Harry had knocked Ron to the ground, Voldemort killed him. Any of these should have woken Harry, but they didn't.

Harry grabbed his glasses and looked around to see his three roommates all staring at him. The door opened and several more Weasleys looked in to see what was happening. Ginny was among these, which sent a sigh of relief through Harry along with the pain of wanting her, but knowing that it wasn't safe for her to be with him.

"What was that about?" George asked.

"Did you see an image of Percy without clothes on?" Fred asked. "That would make me scream."

"Leave him alone," Ron said ushering everyone out the door, including the twins.

"Did I really… scream?" Harry asked once Ron closed the door. He yelled in his dreams all the time, but never before had screamed.

"Something like that," Ron said, "but it wasn't at all girlie."

Harry looked at the ground between his feet. He was having trouble swallowing. He looked at Ron, whose face showed that he was immensely worried about Harry.

"It was the worst yet," Harry said. "Neville, then Luna, then Hermione, then you, and… Ginny last. All of you, in one dream. That's never happened before."


	4. A Magical Wedding

Chapter 4: A Magical Wedding

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters of the places. It's just my twist on the plot.

"You should see her," Ginny's voice was just inside the door. Harry was already in his dress robes and was waiting for Hermione. They were going to sit together because Ron was one of the groom's men, along with Charlie and the twins. There were only two Bride's maid, so each would have a Weasley brother on each arm; Ginny wasn't too pleased about having Ron and Charlie escort her down the aisle. Ginny continued, "even if she is the most annoying person on the planet, she does look beautiful."

"You look beautiful too, Ginny," Hermione said, "but I better go before Harry decides not to save me a seat. And him being who he is, that seat will be very valuable."

Hermione walked out wearing a beautiful set of baby blue dress robes. Harry only caught a glimpse of Ginny, who he could tell was looking as beautiful as ever. Harry smiled at Hermione and the two friends walked to the yard, where rows upon rows of wooden benches were sitting. A lot of the benches already were full, but Harry and Hermione were able to squeeze into an aisle seat of a fairly empty bench. To their surprise, Rita Skeeter was sitting across from them, quill out, ready to write about the wedding.

The only reason that Hermione did not jump at Rita was because the piece she had written on Professor Dumbledore's funeral was not only accurate, but made Dumbledore seem like a saint, which Harry believed he should be made. Of course, the moment Rita's eyes landed on Harry, her quill began scribbling away like mad, and Harry was positive he saw the words "teary-eyed," "scar," and "handsome green dress robes."

Before long, all the guests had found their seat, and the moment the last of them had sat down, beautiful music began floating in the air. Hermione, along with most of the other guests, turned to look at the end of the aisle; Harry followed in suit. After a second, Gabrielle and the twins appeared. Gabrielle was wearing light pink silk dress robes and the twins were in white. Even though she was young, Harry had to admit she would be a beauty in just a few years. Once they were halfway down the aisle, Gabrielle had blushed to a fuscia color while passing Harry, Ginny, wearing dress robes to match Gabrielle, appeared being escorted by Ron and Charlie. For a fleeting moment, Harry wished that he had never broken up with her, even if it was for her own protection. However, then he remembered his dream.

It wasn't until all six members of the wedding party had reached the altar, where Harry hadn't even seen Bill or the judge at earlier, did Fleur appear. She was wearing the most spectacular dress robes he had ever seen. If Harry hadn't known better, he might have believed that they had been sewn from pure gold. Harry barely managed to keep his jaw from dropping, an improvement over many of the other male guests, even the ones with wives.

Harry had never seen a marriage between a witch and wizard before, and was surprised how similar it was to a Muggle marriage. It only had small differences, such as the groom _had_ to ask the bride's father for permission, just as the bride _had_ to ask the groom's mother. Also, while reciting their vows, they placed their palms together. Finally, Fleur and Bill both were given special pristine white ceremonial wands and magically made the ring appear on the other's ring finger in perfect synchronization. Hermione explained that the rings were kept in a safe place, such as a Gringott's vault, until then.

The ceremony ended with the kiss. Everyone began clapping and shouting out his or her congratulations to the couple. All at once, the benches began to disappear and tables with chairs around them appeared around the edge of the yard. Within seconds of this beginning, up-tempo music began to play, replacing the soft classical music of the ceremony. Harry noticed that immediately, couples made their way to the center of the yard and began dancing. He glanced at Hermione, to see if she looked like she wanted to dance, but she was already making her way to the queue of people waiting to shake the hands of the wedding party and parents. Harry followed, as people began to realize just who he was and were suddenly more interested in him than the wedding.

"You look beautiful, Fleur," Hermione said, shaking her hand and genuinely smiling.

"'Az do you, 'Ermione" Fleur replied. "'Arry, you are zo 'anzome zat I did not recognize you."

Harry blushed as Fleur hugged him. He then returned the complement of "You shined today. Congratulations."

"Zank you," Fleur said.

And on it went, until he reached the end of the line, Ginny.

"Hello, Harry." Ginny blushed looking at the ground.

"You look amazing," Harry said quietly. He couldn't manage to talk any louder. Next to Ginny, Ron purposefully began a long conversation with a man about Quidditch. This man must have been a Quidditch fan, because he didn't even seem to realize that he was now the blame for holding up the line.

"Thank you," Ginny whispered.

"When you finish this, would you mind a dance with me?" Harry asked, still quietly.

Ginny finally looked up, her eyes sparkling with hope. She drew in a breath, but didn't seem to be able to speak. She nodded with a smile. Before Harry moved, he meant to do so much sooner than he had, Ginny got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

Harry couldn't help it; fireworks went off in his head. He smiled as he walked away, slowly letting go of Ginny's hand, which he hadn't even realized he was holding. The man talking with Ron still didn't move, and didn't until Harry was almost at the table Hermione sat down at.

"Why'd you pick this table?" Harry asked, sitting down. It was rather far from the wedding party's table.

"I didn't," Hermione said. She motioned to the card in front of her. It read 'Hermione Granger.' "I'm glad dump luck has helped you to find your seat though." And so it had.

Harry looked at the card next to his. He didn't recognize the name. Nor the name next to that one. He stood and began to look at all the names, until one caught his eye. 'Irving Diggory."

"Diggory?" Harry asked aloud.

"What?" Hermione's head snapped upward.

"I don't remember Cedric having any brothers," Harry pondered aloud.

"There aren't any Diggorys at Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"Not since my cousin," a voice sounded. Harry looked up to see a boy his age standing behind Hermione. He sounded a lot like Cedric; only Harry could detect some arrogance in his voice, and his eyes. The boy also looked like Cedric. Handsome, tall, broad shouldered. If Harry hadn't known better, he would have thought that Cedric came back to life and had gone tanning.

"Irving, I take it?" Harry asked.

Before the boy answered, Harry noticed his eyes flicker to Harry's scar. "I'm Irving if you're Harry Potter."

The only thing keeping Harry from rolling his eyes was the determination to not look like a prat. He forced a smile and nodded.

"I saw you talking to that red-head in the receiving line," Irving tried to make conversation as both boys took their seats.

"Which one?" Hermione snorted, openly rolling her eyes at him. "There were only eight of them, nine if Percy wasn't such a prat."

"The girl," Irving clarified. "She's a babe, isn't she."

It took Harry a moment to register this, but Hermione was already yelling at Irving. "She is a wonderful young lady. Don't you dare think about going near her if you are thinking like all American boys." Harry realized that Irving had the exact same accent Lori had had. Amanda, he had learned the second day on Privet Drive, had a speech impediment. She had yelled at Ron for asking why her accent was different from Lori's.

"I'll have you know that Ginny is not interested in anyone but Harry," Hermione continued her rant. Harry's heart skipped a beat at hearing that; hearing it out loud was much more effective at getting the point to him than thinking it in his head. "She is kind and generous, and if I catch you trying to hurt her, I swear that I will hex you so bad, your parents won't even be able to recognize you."

"Calm down, Girlie," Irving said, "I was giving her a complement."

"What did you call me?" Hermione yelled. Harry was glad for the loud music; only a few people were staring at the table.

"Hermione," Harry said standing next to her and putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "He didn't mean it." Harry shot a glance at Irving.

"I'm sorry," Irving said. Harry shook his head as Irving's mouth opened to speak again.

"Just don't talk about Ginny like that," Harry said. "Or i _I'll /i _ hex you."

Before long, the table was full. Harry hadn't realized how many young adults were at the wedding, but the table consisted of no one younger than Harry, and no one older than twenty-one. Aside from Harry, Hermione, and Irving, the table was all French people. They spoke English, but none as well as Fleur.

After twenty agonizing minutes of the French trying to form proper English sentences, Hermione leaned toward Harry and whispered, "I would rather be sitting with Malfoy."

Harry snorted and covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing. Luckily, by this time, the wedding party finally was released from shaking hands and having pictures taken.

Harry motioned to Hermione, and they stood. After a quick good-bye, Hermione and Harry walked to where the twins, Ron, and Ginny were standing awkwardly. Each of them was supposed to have a partner for the first official dance, Hermione once again explained. The dancing area had cleared except for Bill and Fleur, who slowly made their way to the middle.

"Hermione, my dear," Fred said running to her before either of his brothers thought to, "care to dance when we come in?"

"I'd love to Fred," Hermione smiled. Ron's jaw dropped which Ginny and Gabrielle laughed at. Apparently, Gabrielle would be dancing with Charlie.

"Harry, my dear?" George asked jokingly.

"I'm sorry, but he's already asked me to dance," Ginny said, almost seriously.

Moments later, a much slower song began, and Bill and Fleur began dancing. Harry was grateful that he didn't need to know any steps. An older wizard murmured, "Back in my day, we knew how to dance. It wasn't any of this swaying they do nowadays."

Twenty seconds after Bill and Fleur began, the parents of both made their way onto the floor, and began dancing too, though they did use steps. George and Ron were now frantically searching for partners. With only one second before needing a partner, George grabbed Ron's wrist and said, "Don't dance too close." The three girls giggled as the group made it's way onto the dance floor.

Harry's stomach did back-flips as he danced with Ginny, especially when she rested her head on his shoulder. He wanted so much to be alone with her. He wanted to be able to assure her that he loved her, even though they couldn't be together. He wanted, more than anything, to kiss her again, even if it was just one soft kiss.

Harry glanced over her head to see Hermione giggling as Fred whispered in her ear. He assumed it must have been funny, or maybe she was looking at Ron and George, who looked insanely awkward dancing together. Charlie looked rather funny too, stooping to dance with Gabrielle, even though he was the shortest of the Weasley brothers. Gabrielle seemed to be having a good time.

Harry once again glanced down at Ginny. Her eyes were closed, but she slowly opened them and lifted her head off his shoulder a little. Harry didn't know why he did it, but he bent his head forward toward Ginny's and kissed her.

What was there to worry about at the moment? Surely no one who would report to Voldemort would have been invited, or would have showed up. Suddenly, he heard a wheezing breath, a wheezing he had heard before. It was faint, but Hermione and Ron must have heard it too, because both of their eyes widened.

Moments later, people began murmuring about the noise, and pointed to a spot behind Harry. Harry was reluctant to turn around; he hoped that he was wrong about who stood some twenty feet behind him. However, the music had stopped, and Ginny peered over Harry's shoulder, somewhat questioning, but knowing that the man standing there was no good.

Harry allowed one hand to drop into his pocket, ready to draw his wand at any moment. He turned around to see the largest rat Harry had ever known to exist.


	5. Wedding Disaster

Chapter 5: Wedding Disaster

Disclaimer: Don't you just love J.K Rowling? These are almost all her characters, with a few exceptions, but she gets all credit from me.

"Is that Peter Pettigrew?"

"Looks like him."

"It couldn't be an Inferius, Pettigrew's body was destroyed."

Harry's eyes landed on the silver hand; the hand that had killed Luna in his dream. Everyone was whispering, however, no one moved. No one noticed the sound on the other side of the house, aside from Harry.

All at once, Pettigrew grabbed at his wand, but before he could even lift it high enough to cast a spell, Harry had shot three different curses at him. Next to Harry, Ron had shot at least four, and Hermione had shot one of her own. The result was a screaming Pettigrew flying across the street. This caused a chain reaction. The next thing Harry knew, Death Eaters surrounded the whole affair. People screamed; then wands were out; and finally, a battle began.

Two things ran through Harry's mind. The first was to make sure Ginny got to safety. The second was to find Snape and kill him for what he had done. Harry knew he wouldn't be killed, Voldemort was not there. He made sure Ginny stayed behind him so she wouldn't get hurt.

Harry saw three separate red beams coming at him from different directions. "Ginny, duck!" Harry yelled. It wasn't really a warning to duck as it was that he was pulling her to the ground. He threw a protective arm over her as the three beams collided right where Harry had been a moment ago. Harry looked straight ahead of him to see Fleur carrying Gabrielle and leading the rest of the children inside. Fleur cried out for Bill to be careful before setting Gabrielle down. Rather than running inside herself, she pulled out her wand and began to guard the door.

"I'm going to help you to get to the door," Harry whispered to Ginny blocking a hex. "I want you to stay inside and protect yourself."

"Harry, no!" Ginny cried, "I can help." She was almost crying.

"Please, Ginny!" Harry could feel his eyes grow hot. Ginny opened her mouth to protest, but closed it a moment later and nodded her head. "On the count of three," Harry waited for an opening in the battle. "One… two… Three!" Ginny and him began to run to the door. Every few steps they would stop to avoid a curse or hex. A few times they had to duck, but finally, they were at the side of the house. They made their way to the door, Ginny between the wall and Harry until she could get inside. Fleur dutifully allowed Ginny in.

"Where are you going 'Arry?" Fleur asked as he began to walk away.

"They won't kill me," Harry responded, "not without Voldemort. I'm reserved for him." Harry dodged into the battle again, this time to fight alongside Ron and Hermione.

To Harry's right, a shorter Death Eater fiercely battled with Tonks, who was back to back with Lupin fighting a recovered Pettigrew. To his left, Mad-Eye Moody blocked hex after hex from a large Death Eater with a husky voice. Harry saw Amos Diggory and another man protect their wives from two more hooded figures. The people Harry sat with earlier were on the table now, surrounded by Death Eaters, but managed to stay fairly safe anyway. Irving, who had acquired a golden shield somehow, kept shooting red Stunning Spells at the Death Eaters, which seemed affective because it wasn't long before the whole table jumped down and turned to help the battle.

Harry heard an evil laugh, that of Bellatrix Lestrange. She battled with Ron, who had a bloody lip. Harry didn't care if it was a cheap shot, but he shot a Stunning Spell from the side where she couldn't see it coming. Just as she fell to the ground stunned, Harry saw green light shoot into the air. The Dark Mark revealed that someone had been killed. Harry heard Ron's voice yell for him to watch out, but moments later, he was hit with a leg-locking curse.

Ron stood over him to protect him from any more curses while Harry tried to recall the countercurse. Harry, however, could not at the moment, especially because he kept shooting hexes at Death Eaters behind Ron. After a few minutes, Harry felt his legs release and turned around to see Hermione kneeling next to him.

"Thanks!"

"You would have done the same, if you could remember the countercurse."

"Where's Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Inside."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at one another. In silent understanding, they knew that they needed to get out of the middle of the battle where they were more likely to get hurt, or worse. Another Dark Mark shot into the sky as they began dodging to the edge of the yard.

Hermione managed to send the Bat Bogey Hex at a few Death Eaters about to attack Charlie and Bill from behind, and Ron then yelled "Petrificus Totalus!" at the same Death Eaters. "Serves them right for trying to pick a fight with the Weasleys!" Ron stomped. Harry and Hermione pulled him to the ground as a green beam came within inches of Ron's head. He looked at his two friends gratefully, and kissed them both on the cheeks, thanking them for saving his life and being the great friends they were.

Harry breathed hard as they finally were on the edge of the battlefield. He took a sharp breath, and saw his breath as he exhaled. Harry felt that he would never be happy again. "Dementors!"

Screams grew louder as a wall of Dementors approached the battle. Hermione acted first because all the Aurors present were currently in a battle. "Expecto Partonum!" A silver otter Patronus shot out of her want at the Dementors. It was no surprise to Harry that the otter did a wonderful job of protecting the party from the Dementors.

Bellatrix Lestrange had recovered, along with the Death Eaters that had surrounded Harry's table earlier. Four Dark Marks hung in the sky now. The Death Eaters were growing more intense with each shot they took.

The Weasley twins were fighting along side Mundungus Fletcher, who Harry knew hadn't been invited to the wedding. Harry could see that almost all of the Order of the Phoenix had arrived to help fight, including his Charms and Herbology professors, Flitwick and Sprout. Kingsley Shacklebolt couldn't even shoot any hexes one Death Eater was shooting so many curses at him.

Harry glanced over his shoulder to see Lupin's wand fly out of his hand. Pettigrew advanced on the defenseless man, and with a swiping action, plunged his silver hand into Lupin's chest, while sending up a fifth Dark Mark. Harry's father's two best friends were now both dead, and all because he hadn't allowed them to kill Pettigrew a few years earlier. Tears streamed down his face.

"That's her!" Harry heard the whisper in the grass as he turned to advance on Pettigrew. He looked down to see a snake approach Hermione from ten feet away. When it was a foot away, Harry recognized it as Nagini. Harry decided its destruction was more important than Pettigrew's at the moment. One seventh of Voldemort's soul, and then he would kill Pettigrew.

"Don't move Hermione," Harry yelled and pointed his wand at the snake. His wand began emitting curse after hex after curse without him even thinking of any. All his anger he had built up over the past few years, the death of Cedric, the death Sirius, then of Dumbledore, the attack on the wedding, Pettigrew's savage murder of Lupin moments ago, it was all in Harry's head to kill this snake. It was Dumbledore who had told Harry that this snake carried a seventh of Voldemort's soul, and as long as it lived, Voldemort could not be killed. And if Voldemort could not die, Harry's life would end at his hands.

Finally, the snake split in two as a whip of fire quickly appeared from the tip of Harry's wand; the whip disappeared immediately. What happened next was in slow motion. A black mist floated out of the dead snake. Harry's scar began to prickle. As the mist grew taller and wider, the scar on Harry's forehead hurt more and more. The mist was in the shape of a man, and Harry knew from his burning scar that it was Voldemort. Voldemort took a step out of the mist; his red eyes gleamed with hunger to kill.

People screamed, not just women and children, but men too. Harry felt the Dementors closer than only moments ago and he heard a scream that haunted him, that of his mother protecting him as a baby. Voldemort lifted his wand to Harry and yelled, "Crucio."

Harry withered on the ground in pain. He grasped the grass in his left hand and held tightly onto his wand with his right. The pain was most concentrated at his scar. He screamed louder than anyone else. Through his watering eyes, he could see that most Death Eaters followed their master and tortured their victims with the Cruciatus Curse also. Harry also saw Hermione, still trying to hold off the Dementors, but weakly. And Ron, who stood petrified from fear only a few feet away.

"Expelliarmus!" Percy's voice rang through Harry's ears, and then he felt the pain disappear. Percy Weasley, the misfit of the family, saved Harry from excruciating pain at the hands of Voldemort. It was the bravest action anyone took in that battle.

The Death Eaters all stopped their curses to watch what happened next, and the party guests wasted no time. With a bright red flash, most of the Death Eaters fell down, stunned. Harry was on his feet again by the time Voldemort's grasp on his wand returned. The wand had not flown out of his hand; he merely loosened his grip.

Seeing his army fallen, Voldemort pointed his wand just to the left of Harry and yelled, "Avada Kadavra!" Harry shouted mumbled garbage as he jumped in front of the beam to save Percy; his mother's love could still protect him. Harry heard a crack of Voldemort Disapparating and saw green brighten everywhere around him; then everything went black.


	6. Godric's Hollow

Chapter 6: Godric's Hollow

Disclaimer: It's all J.K. Rowling's stuff, I'm just twisting it around.

Harry felt a soft hand brush against his cheek. He could see a bright light shining through his eyelids. A delicate voice rang through the air, whispering his name. Eyes still closed, Harry reached up and grabbed the hand of the girl he loved.

"Ginny."

"Harry," Ginny whispered, "you're all right." Harry felt two droplets of water splash on his face.

Harry finally opened his eyes and saw Ginny, tears beginning to stream down her face. Harry sat up and pulled Ginny to cry into his chest. As she cried, Harry reached for his glasses on the night stand next to the bed. On a chair on the other side of the bed sat a copy of the Daily Prophet. The headline read "Death Eaters Attack Wedding: Nine Dead."

A line of pictures under the headline showed the dead. Remus was the fifth pictured, and Harry felt a tear drip down his own cheek as he looked at the rest of the pictures. The last was the most painful. Harry had several father figures, but only one motherly one. However, the last picture was of Mrs. Weasley. Under her name he read that she died saving her twin sons from an attack by Severus Snape. Several more tears dripped down his face as his anger at Snape raged.

The door opened and Harry saw bushy brown hair that seemed to drag just as Hermione's feet did. "According to the Prophet," Hermione began, and Harry heard sadness in her voice, "the 'Chosen One' is… awake! Harry, you're awake! Finally! Any longer and we might have had to send you to St. Mungo's." Hermione's voice was slightly happier, even though tears streamed down her face. "Ron, hurry, Harry's awake."

Harry could hear pounding as three sets of feet began to make their way down the stairs. Within seconds, Ron and the twins appeared behind Hermione, each trying to shove his way into the room first. Ron won, leaving the twins stuck in the doorway.

"Harry," Ron's voice was rasp. "We've been worried. Professor McGonagall is coming by later this afternoon to check on you. I'm assuming you haven't heard yet… but…" Ron's eyes were red and he began crying.

"Mum was killed," George gasped from the doorway. The twins finally made an agreement for George to walk through first.

Harry gestured to the newspaper. "I saw it," Harry said.

"But… why did it have to be her?" Fred asked, voice shaking, as he plopped onto the end of the bed. "She was a good mother, always scolding George and I for what we needed to be scolded at for, but loving us all the same."

"It's my fault," Harry said. "She was the closest thing I've had to a mother since… my own mum." Harry looked out the window and saw the morning sun rising. "Now is as good a time as any," Harry said to Ron and Hermione.

"Harry," Hermione protested, "at least wait for Professor McGon-"

"Wait for her to try to convince me to return to school for another year while Voldemort continues to ruin everything remotely happy," Harry yelled. Ginny pulled away from him in shock. "I'm going," Harry stated, "it's as simple as that. I don't care if you come with me or not; I'd rather think that maybe you should stay here where you will be safer."

Harry stood up, and immediately felt weak. He hadn't eaten anything in a few days, or moved at all until just now. However, Harry walked out of the room and into the twins' room where his trunk still sat wide open. Harry changed into Muggle clothing, then threw everything he owned into the trunk.

Harry walked out the door and heard noises behind him. Harry wasn't more than halfway across the yard when Hermione and Ron came out the door. Hermione's voice rang, "Harry, you're being ridiculous. There is no need to bring all that stuff with you. The Weasleys would let you leave your trunk here and borrow a bag."

Harry turned to face his two friends, both shouldering bags. Reluctantly, Harry agreed. He also agreed to stay until after lunch.

So, an hour and a half later, Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked out of the front door of the Burrow and called for the Knight Bus. After an hour of sitting and waiting, they were dropped off at the Godric's Hollow Town Square.

It was a small town. Harry could see the all the way down the street to the end of the houses and shops looking both right and left. Harry's eyes landed on one house. It looked abandoned, it had to be. The windows were all boarded up and the grass grew four feet high. Harry walked toward the house, and Ron and Hermione followed with questionable looks in their eyes.

"Where are we going, mate?" Ron asked as Harry began to walk through the grass.

"Just because it looks haunted, doesn't mean it is," Harry said. "Just think of the Shrieking Shack."

"Harry," Hermione said, "you're walking between two yards."

Harry looked at them, and the confusion in their eyes told him that they weren't lying. Harry knew what was happening at once.

"This is the house," Harry said. "Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper, and he never told you, but I've been here. That must be what is happening. I'll meet you two at the Square in an hour or so."

Harry reached the handle of the house and opened it.

A thick layer of dust covered everything. Harry closed the door and took a few steps in, sending clouds of dust up with each step. Harry looked around. Could this all really be his? Even under the dust, Harry could see the beautiful wooden dining table, silver plates and goblets set. The fireplace to the left, and on the mantle sat several picture frames, though the pictures were covered in dust. Hanging on the wall over the mantle was a mirror. Harry approached the fireplace and wiped the dust off the pictures. One was of his parents, probably during their last year at Hogwarts, having a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. One was of the Maurderers probably in their second or third year. And the last few were all of baby Harry, before the scar.

Harry glanced at the mirror. He could barely see any reflection, however, he did see a staircase. He knew that his room was up there, his mother had died up there. That was where it had really all begun. He walked across the room and up the stairs. He somehow knew his room was the third on the right.

The walls of Harry's room were light blue and matched the blankets in the wooden crib. In the corner of the room sat a rocking chair. Harry imagined his mother must have sat there while he was a baby and sung him lullabies to get him to sleep. Next to the door was a dresser with four drawers.

The dresser was where he would start his search, Harry decided. He opened the top drawer, and found a few dozen baby outfits. The second drawer was all diapers. The third, baby shoes. Finally, he opened the fourth drawer. It was empty. Harry couldn't believe it. He watched as some dust floated down into the drawer. But the dust did not fall all the way in; it stopped half way down and settled. There was something invisible in the drawer.

Harry slowly reached in and felt the invisible object. It was flat and seemed to cover the length of the drawer; the whole length except one hole. The top was an invisible board, made to make the drawer look empty. It was, however, filled with an assortment of random objects.

Harry recognized a few of them as various Dark Detectors, all miniaturized so they would be easily carried in a pocket. There was a pair of spare glasses that looked just like the pair Harry wore. He tried them on and discovered they were the same prescription.

He also found a harmonica that when he blew into it, a beautiful melody filled his ears, though he didn't know how to play at all. Lastly there was a wand, with several red strands of hairs wrapped around it.

Harry grabbed everything and threw it all into his bag, except the wand. He placed it back in the drawer, knowing that he would retrieve it when he knew he could keep it safe.

He continued through the house for another hour, finding hundreds of pictures of his parents, relatives, and their friends. He kept a few of them, including one of his dad, Sirius, and Remus apparently celebrating Sirius's 18th birthday. Once he had searched the house fairly well, he began to make his way toward the entrance when a painting in a frame spoke.

"Why if it isn't a master, finally returned," the man in the picture had bluish-black hair and emerald green eyes, though they were much wider than Harry's were. "It feels as if it has been a decade since I last saw a Potter."

"Er…" Harry was surprised by the picture that he didn't know what to respond. "It's been more than a decade." Harry finally decided that this would be the best response.

"That would make you Master Harry," the man with black hair cried. "It is truly a pleasure to see you again. You were just a baby last time you saw me, so I will introduce myself again. I am Oedipus Leon Bugsly the third, loyal servant to the Potters through the years. I assume that you have come to reclaim all that is yours. As you can see, Dumbledore performed a rather wonderful spell to restore all that was destroyed in the battle by that horrible man, Voldemort."

"Actually I was looking for clues that would help me destroy Voldemort," Harry replied.

"But he was destroyed," Bugsly reciprocated. "His curse backfired."

"Well, not entirely," Harry said. "And he's back."

"Then I have something that might help you," Bugsly said. The frame of his pictured opened to reveal a vault behind it. "Open it."

"How?" Harry asked. "I don't know the combination."

"That's easy," Bugsly said, "your father changed it to your birthday just days before he was killed."

Harry turned the dial and heard a click. "All you have to do is open it now," Bugsly said.

"That seems too simple," Harry said. "Anyone could have guessed my birthday as the combination."

"But only someone of the Potter bloodline can open it… you are of age, right?"

"Er…" the truth was that Harry had not asked how much time had gone by while he was out and didn't know if he was or not. "Will anything happen to me if I'm not?"

"Maybe a small curse," Bugsly replied. "Nothing deadly. Your father did not expect to be killed and may have put a curse upon it if you tried to get into it before you were of age for your protection."

"Would I be able to get out of here if I'm not of age?"

"Easily," Bugsly said. "Why, are you not of age?"

"We'll see in a moment," Harry said and gripped the vault handle.


	7. Clues in a Briefcase

Chapter 7: Clues in a Briefcase

Disclaimer: It's all J.K. Rowling's stuff, I'm just twisting it around.

"I hope McGonagall will know the combination," Ron said examining the briefcase. There was another combination on it that Harry didn't want to get wrong. Bugsly had warned him that the briefcase had a very serious curse on it to anyone who tried to open it without the combination and that it contained important information from a double agent. Bugsly could not say who the agent had been, and Harry hoped against hope that it had not been the traitor Snape.

As soon as Harry had arrived at the Godric's Hollow Town Square, he asked Hermione to Apparate to the Burrow to catch McGonagall. If she didn't know the combination, Harry only had one other person in mind who might have it, and he didn't know how to contact Moody about it without sending an owl, which he knew Moody would yell at him for.

He and Ron sat on the Knight Bus. It was the afternoon rush hour, so they were expecting a long wait until they would reach the Burrow. They did, however, come across a rather pleasant surprise as the bus pulled over to pick up another passenger. Justin Finch-Fletchley climbed on, carrying a large trunk. He had a few cuts across his face and his left wrist was in a bandage, but nothing too bad. They knew he had been attacked while at his house.

"I expect you two are off to pick up Hermione," Justin said after greeting the two. He took a seat across the aisle from Ron.

"No," Ron said, "she's at my house already. We're on our way there too, but we can't Apparate yet."

"Well, I'm off to Ernie's house," Justin replied. "Professor Sprout said I needed to stay there for the rest of the holiday for my safety. All Muggle-borns who have been attacked already are staying at Wizarding houses instead of Hogwarts. I don't know why, but Professor Sprout seemed to think there was an important reason behind it."

"We read about the attacks," Harry said, "how many attacked you?"

"Only one, but I was able to fight him off and send an owl for help," Justin said. "I didn't really write a letter, but my mom had letterheads with our last name on it and my owl took it and flew off while I fought."

"Smart owl you must have," Ron said.

"She's helped me out of a few jams before," Justin explained, "but that was the smartest thing she's done yet."

The three boys continued to talk for the next hour until the bus stopped outside the Burrow and Charlie, who was throwing Gnomes out of the garden, smiled and waved to them. Harry and Ron bid Justin good-bye, and climbed off the bus.

"Hey," Charlie called, "it's about time you two showed. Hermione barely caught Professor McGonagall and we're all interested to see what you found."

"Let's not waste anymore time then," Harry said. He began making his way toward the door.

"Oh, Harry," Charlie called, "I must warn you…" but it was too late. Harry laid eyes on the one person he would never be thrilled about being in the Burrow.

"Hey Harry," Dean Thomas sat at the kitchen table talking with Mr. Weasley.

"What are you doing here?" Ron almost yelled.

"Oh Ronald," Ginny snapped, "just grow up. He needed a family to house him until school starts up again."

"Oh," Harry said tentatively. "I would have thought you would spend the time at Seamus's."

"I would have, but his mom is refusing to let me," Dean said. "I guess she's afraid that they'll get attacked if I'm there."

"So you come here?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"I am the one who set it up, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall's strict voice sounded from behind Ron. His ears turned red as she continued. "You father has graciously allowed him entrance into this house."

"Dean here was just telling me about the Interweb and the World Wide Net," Mr. Weasley was overly excited about Muggle life-style of someone who wasn't forced to live under the stairs for ten years.

"Er… Professor?" Harry asked holding up the briefcase.

"Ah, yes," McGonagall nodded and took the case from Harry. She examined it, and pointed her wand at the combination. Suddenly, words were heard throughout the kitchen. They were monotonous and the voice was indistinguishable between female or male.

"I want to soar, I want to fly,

With the orange, I will try.

Little gold golf balls, find them, I will,

To win, bring the final time and thrill.

I'm sick on the ground, which is why I fly.

The year is 1980, who am I?"

"That could be anything!" Ginny said.

"It's a person," McGonagall replied. "Their birthday is the combination."

"If it's a person, then it's a Seeker," Harry said. "I used to practice catching the snitch with golf balls, just to get the hang of it."

"I know exactly who that is," Ron beamed. "It's Elsu Bates. He's the Seeker for the Chudley Cannons. And in 1980, he was only the Broom Fixer, but then he took over as Seeker when Morticia Lurch disappeared for being a Death Eater."

"He might actually have it," Mr. Weasley gasped. "Do you know his birthday?"

"By Merlin's beard I do! December fifth, 1965. He's a legend."

McGonagall moved the numbers to read 12051965. With another tap of her wand, the briefcase opened. The first thing Harry saw made his heart pound crazily. He recognized the pieces of Hufflepuff's cup, which had already been destroyed. Now he only had two more to find, and hopefully only one more to destroy.

"I think this is Hufflepuff's," McGonagall said, examining the pieces. "But why has it been destroyed?"

"It was one of Voldemort's Horcruxes," Harry said. "There are only two more, because his diary, his ring, and Nigini have all been destroyed too."

"There are letters," Ron said pulling out a crinkled piece of paper.

_To the Order,_

_I give this to you in hope that you will destroy it. I could not find it in my heart to destroy this historical artifact, but someone has to. I have found the location of Slytherin's locket and will set out tonight to retrieve it. This, I feel I will destroy myself. I do not know the location of the other Horcruxes, or what they are for that matter. For my safety, I will continue to refer to myself by my initials. _

_R.A.B._

Another paper with several creases read:

_To James Potter,_

_I have Slytherin's locket in a cupboard in my house. If I have not destroyed it within the week, I will hand it to you in person._

_R.A.B._

There were several more.

_To the Potters,_

_Your child's life is in danger! Hide from the Dark Lord and be weary of your friends._

_R.A.B._

_To Dumbledore,_

_The Dark Lord will attack either the Potters or the Longbottoms!_

_R.A.B._

_To the Longbottoms,_

_Your child is in danger! Hide from the Dark Lord!_

_R.A.B._

_To Frank Longbottom,_

_Your task is failing! Do not attempt to continue._

_R.A.B._

_To the Order,_

_I deliver two memories that may help with understanding the Dark Lords plans. I could not make sense of what he said, but many of you have more understanding of magic than I do. Do not use until after I have sent no letters in at least a month, for my own safety. By then, I shall be dead._

_R.A.B._

Harry looked back in the briefcase and saw two pouches. He reached in each and pulled out a bottle holding a silvery substance. One was labeled R.A.B. and the other held the name Agatha Witherspoon.

"Who is Agatha Witherspoon?" Harry asked.

"She is a woman not too much younger than I am," McGonagall replied. "She went to Hogwarts, but disappeared shortly after graduating. I don't see how she could tie into the Dark Lord at all."

"Was she in school at the same time as Tom Riddle?" Harry asked.

"The same year if I remember correctly," McGonagall said. "Yes, I believe they were Head Boy and Head Girl together. She was a Ravenclaw, but would never have anything to do with his plans. She is the last know person to have shot off a full Silver Eagle."

"A full Silver Eagle?" Hermione had just walked into the room, and already her eyes were wide. "But, not even Dumbledore could do that! She must have been powerful and very pure. That is amazing."

"What is a Silver Eagle?" Ginny asked.

"It's like a Patronous, only it doesn't die, and it's not for chasing away Dementors."

"And extremely difficult to produce," McGonagall said. "The school doesn't even put it into the curriculum. The people who can create them usually do it by accident their first time." McGonagall began to grab her things. She carefully repacked the briefcase and closed it. She looked at the people in the kitchen. "Mr. Thomas, do you know Miss Brown's birthday by any chance? Oh, and Harry, if you want to view these, be in my office after the feast." McGonagall smiled and looked back and Dean expectantly.


	8. Ginny's Confession

Chapter 8: Ginny's Confession

Disclaimer: This all belongs to J.K. Rowling!

The air in the Weasley house was awkward for the first few hours after McGonagall left. The only person oblivious to the tension was Mr. Weasley as he continued to ask Dean more about the Muggle world.

"It's almost dinner time," Mr. Weasley said glancing at the clock on the wall. "What do you want to do for dinner tonight?"

"I'll make it Dad," Ginny said standing from the table. "You don't even know who all is eating here, do you?"

"Nope," Mr. Weasley admitted. "Well, I'm stopping in to work for an hour, I go back tomorrow and I want to see if there is anything I can get a jump start on before then." With a loud crack, he disappeared from the room.

"So, what room are you staying in?" Ron asked narrowing his eyes at Dean.

"Fred and George already said he could stay in there since they've cleared all the boxes out in the last few days," Hermione said standing. "I'll help you Ginny. How many potatoes are you going to peel?"

"The Lovegoods and Diggorys are eating over," Ginny said. "That's another four people, plus the five of us, Dad, the twins, Charlie, Tonks, and maybe Percy. That's fifteen people to cook for, and it'll be a lot of potatoes. Good thing Mom taught me to cook. Luckily Luna's bringing over a desert and the Diggorys are bringing chicken for everyone."

"Need help with anything?" Dean asked slowly.

"Could you boys just keep out of the way?" Ginny asked. "Or set the table would be good. Remember, fifteen settings."

"Right," Ron said. He began pulling dishes out of the cabinet and handed them to Dean. He and Harry carried the glasses to the table. The room was silent for a few minutes until after the table was set.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Harry asked. "I used to cook for the Dursleys so I know how to."

"We are fine Harry," Ginny yelled. He couldn't see her face, but he figured she was crying so he didn't want to push the subject any further.

"Let's leave for a while," Ron said standing. "We can fly around or something."

A few minutes later, the three boys were outside flying around tossing a Quaffle around. Harry could tell Dean had been practicing during the first half of the summer because he was better than Harry remembered. Ron was at the same level, but that didn't surprise Harry because he knew Ron hadn't had time to practice so far.

"The team is going to be awesome this year," Dean said absent-mindedly as Ron made an amazing block of an amazing shot Dean had just taken. "We have the best Seeker, Keeper, and the best teamwork."

Ron and Harry stopped flying. "We might not be there," Harry said. Ron looked slightly happier at that answer than Harry would have expected.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"You were attacked in the middle of a shopping center," Harry said landing his broom, "you've got to understand that i something /i has to be done. The truth behind it is that I'm the only one who really knows what needs to be done and only I can do it."

"Just enjoy the school year," Ron said, "and hope we make it through."

"Not the greatest words of comfort, but they will do," Harry said as he began to make his way toward the house again.

"I sure hope you two come," Dean said. "Nothing against Neville or anything, but to share a room with only him isn't anything to look forward to. Seamus probably won't come unless Death Eaters begin to target him."

Harry cracked a smile. He would feel the exact same, but didn't have to worry about it. If he went to school, Ron would too.

"Hello Harry," Luna's voice greeted Harry when he walked in the house. "Ron, Dean. How are you all doing? Terrible what's happened this summer."

"Err," Harry couldn't think of what to say to her. He had never met anyone so bluntly honest. Her blonde hair had an unusual frizz from the summer's humidity. The day had been hot and humid for the first time all summer.

"You don't have to answer," Luna said. "I was just being polite."

"It's okay Luna," Harry said. "I'm… surviving. How about you?"

"Nothing is new with me," Luna said. "Though my father reckons that there might be a Pussle Crakler in out attic."

Behind Harry, Ron and Dean both snorted and held back laughter. Harry admitted Luna was a little weird, but he wouldn't call her Loony, and he rather didn't mind spending time with her.

"Oh, happy birthday," Luna said. "I almost forgot."

"It's my birthday?" Harry asked. He turned to Ron.

"Um…" Ron seemed to be going over the dates in his head, "it is. Happy birthday Harry. Sorry I don't have a gift for you." He seemed just as surprised as Harry. Dean could no longer hold in his laughs. After a moment, he calmed down and wished Harry a happy birthday too. The four walked to the kitchen to check on Ginny and Hermione.

"You three better get cleaned up now," Hermione said flicking her wand at a pot. A wooden spoon began to stir the contents of the pot. "The Diggorys will be over any minute and you don't want them to think you are pigs."

Half an hour later, thirteen people sat at the table. Mrs. Diggory insisted they wait for Mr. Weasley to return before eating. Moments later, Percy appeared behind his seat. He had an expression of happiness through an exhausting day.

"Busy day at the Ministry Percy?" Charlie asked.

"More than you know," Percy said taking his seat. "Dad'll be home in just a minute. Mr. Scrimgeor is having a word with him, making sure he's holding up and everything. He's very impressed that Dad came in today to get a jump start on what he has missed, I knew it was a good idea, which is exactly why I told him to."

"It has been a busy time," Amos Diggory said sighing, "hasn't it." There was a distant look in his eyes and Harry suspected he was thinking more about Cedric, his son who had been killed by Voldemort a little more than two years earlier, than the Ministry.

"So, Mr. Diggory," Hermione started, "Harry and I had the pleasure of meeting Irving before the disaster at Bill's wedding. He's your nephew, right?"

"Irv certainly is," Amos said straightening up a little. "He's almost as talented as Ced was. He was number one in his class and star Chaser on his school's Quodpot team. Won state for them, he did, but he's not as good as a flyer as Ced was. Ced was an exceptional flyer, I'm sure you'll all agree to that."

"Oh he was," Harry said, remembering that Amos did brag about Cedric non-stop. However, Harry wasn't about to counter him in anyway. "It must be a Diggory trait or something. Irv seemed to be a great kid too."

"He really is," Amos said, "I don't know what his dean was thinking…"

"Now is not the time Amos," Mrs. Diggory began glaring at her husband. "Irving and his parents are at Diagon Alley right now, but they would have loved to join us." There was a loud crack and Mr. Weasley appeared. "Ah, Arthur. We've been waiting on you. I think we all could do with a nice meal."

"I do agree," Mr. Weasley said taking his seat. "Let's eat."

Harry ate, enjoying several nice conversations with different people. Mr. Lovegood talked about how Harry's article was the best ever selling issue of the Quibbler and how the Quibbler got a lot of credibility from that issue. Mrs. Diggory would ask Harry about his life at the Dursleys and how school was for him every few minutes. Amos would launch into an Irving or Cedric achievement story every once in a while.

"Really, Arthur, Bedros is so modest when it comes to his son," Amos said when Mr. Weasley asked Amos about his older brother. "He talks about his elder daughter Gilda when he tries to brag. Gilda, however, was not on the Quodpot team or first in her class. She was Ced's age, so she's been out of school for a year. Don't see much of her, she's busy at work."

"What does she do, Mr. Diggory?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not quite sure," Amos admitted. "She has a boyfriend from school, and I think they're living together. They were both near the top of their class at Newtseye, but neither was number one like Irv and Ced both were."

"Hermione here is number one in her class," Mr. Weasley said, "right?"

"If she's not I don't know who is," Ron said. Hermione's cheeks turned a pink color as she admitted she was.

"But is she on the Quidditch team?" Amos asked.

Harry noticed Ginny had been extremely quiet and had finished her dinner a few minutes ago. She wasn't listening to the conversations; she was just staring at her plate. After another minute, she excused herself and left the room. Harry followed.

"You all right Gin?" Harry asked knocking on the door of her room.

"Fine," she called through the door. Harry distinctly heard her sob.

"Do you want to talk?"

The door opened and Ginny stood with tears streaming down her face. "I would," she said quietly. She allowed Harry in her room and led him to her bed to sit down on. "I miss her," Ginny said. "And without her, we're all a mess. She would have been able to sense the tension when Dean arrived. She would have figured out what went on between us, but Dad is so obsessed with Muggles that he can't tell that we even know each other.

"I know you probably think I'm just being a stupid girl, but my life seems to be falling apart. My mum just was killed, my ex-boyfriend has moved into my house, and on top of that all, you might not even go to school this year. I don't know if I'll be able to stand it. Harry, I think I love you. And I think you love me, that's why you don't want to be with me, so Voldemort won't attack your heart through me. I don't care about that; he can't get to me. Please Harry…"

"Ginny," Harry said, but he didn't have anything planned to say. He waited a moment and finally said, "my reason for living is to destroy Voldemort. I don't want to endanger people's lives while I do it. I already have a feeling that Voldemort is after Hermione, and I don't want to add you to his list."

Harry stood and walked to the door. He turned for a moment and said one of the hardest things that ever escaped his mouth. "We're too young to know what true love is." He didn't even believe himself, but if Ginny could get over him, then she would be that much safer.


	9. On the Hogwarts Express

Chapter 9: On the Hogwart's Express

Disclaimer: It's all J.K. Rowling's stuff, I'm just twisting it around.

Harry could not believe himself. All his clues were in the briefcase in McGonagall's office, and because of that, and Hermione's pleas, he was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was sitting in an empty compartment with only Hedwig and Pig for company. Ron and Hermione were in the Prefect's meeting; Hermione had made Head Girl. Ginny had joined a few of her friends in a compartment not long after boarding the train, which Harry was glad about because he'd been having trouble looking her in the eye ever since he told her he didn't love her. Even Dean, who Ron was very careful to not leave alone with Ginny while their remainder of time at the Burrow, had found a few people to share a compartment with.

Harry had not seen Neville or Luna, who he would normally share a compartment with. The train had been moving for a little less than five minutes when there was a knock at the door. Harry was too lazy to tell someone to go away, so he replied, "Come in."

"Well, if it isn't Harry," Irving Diggory stood in the doorway. "High five, my man. Are you alone in here?"

"Ron and Hermione will be back after their prefect duties," Harry said, wishing that Irving would leave.

"Well, you wouldn't mind if I sit with you then, would you?" Irving asked lugging his trunk in and throwing it on the storage rack.

"You don't go to Hogwarts," Harry said quite rudely.

"Correction, I didn't," Irving said. "But I got in some trouble at my old school and just because my friend and I turned the dean into a Hippogriff, we get expelled. Okay, we did set off fireworks in the kitchen, and jinxed a few annoying boys who really bothered a few of us good guys, and, well, let's not get into too many details. The point is, after getting kicked out of Newtseye, my dad pulled some strings with the Headmistress and I got accepted here. How cool is that?"

"So you're starting your seventh year not knowing a single soul?" Harry asked, almost feeling pity for him, but only for that single reason.

"No," Irving said. "Were you not listening? My friend and I both got expelled. She already got an offer here from the last Headmaster, but that was because her mom and aunt are Aurors in America. She also got expelled before me because the school didn't need her to win the Quodpot Championship for the district and her mom and aunt finished her sixth year between the two of them. The poor dear."

"And where is this friend?" Harry asked rolling his eyes.

"Probably looking for me," Irving laughed. He stuck his head out the door and waved, seemingly seeing his friend. A minute later two more girls were standing at the compartment door.

"Amanda?" Harry asked, looking at the shorter brunette.

"Yes?" Amanda stood smiling.

"You're going to Hogwarts?"

"Well, I'm not going back to Newtseye!" Amanda said as if it was obvious. "Oh, by the way, this sweet child here is Katie. She's too sensitive to survive at Newtseye without me. Where are the other two?"

Harry didn't answer. Unlike Amanda and Irving, Katie was quiet and held herself in a position that showed she was shy. She had brown hair, a few inches shorter than Amanda's, and her eyes were a hazel and looked almost sad. She was biting her lip and held her arms around her stomach as she walked in and sat between Amanda and the window, directly across from Harry.

"I heard that you didn't want to come to school this year," Amanda said to Harry.

"Where did you hear that?" Harry asked turning to Amanda.

"Hermione," Amanda said. "She said you and her and Ron were going on a search to destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"You mean Voldemort?" Katie asked. Amanda and Irving cringed at the word.

"Yes," Amanda said after a moment to recover. "Why do you insist on saying his name?"

"Because it's a word," Katie said. "None of the faculty found the need to refer to you and Irv as 'They-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' because you two broke more rules in one year than most classes break their whole seven years."

"We're not evil," Irving retorted.

"Tell Dean Richards that," Katie laughed.

"Dean Richards hated me because I wasn't Pureblood," Amanda said. "But he couldn't deny me because my great-great-grandparents practically paid to keep the school open years ago during the Depression."

"You're not Pureblood?" Irving asked.

"No," Katie said, "her dad's a friggin' hilarious Muggle. You didn't know that?"

"Considering the school only permits Purebloods," Irving said.

"Wait," Harry stopped them, "your school only permitted Purebloods?"

"Yeah," Irving said. "It's a very prestigious school, but impossible to get into unless you're Pureblood. The Magic Quill that records the children it will accept only writes the names of Purebloods. If you're dad is a Muggle, then you wouldn't have gotten into the school."

"My aunt probably threatened them or something," Amanda said.

"You could have gone to Nebula Elementary and Banshee High," Irving seemed shocked.

"Do you have something against Half-Bloods?" Amanda yelled.

"No, I'm just shocked," Irving said. "I have a cousin who is one-sixteenth Muggle and they wouldn't let him in, and you're half."

"Will you just drop it?" Amanda snapped.

"Sorry," Irving said and looked down.

"Do they fight a lot?" Harry asked Katie.

"Hardly ever," Katie said.

Moments later, the door to the compartment opened and Ron and Hermione walked in. Hermione's eyes grew angry seeing Amanda and Irving.

"Who are you?" Ron asked Katie and Irving.

"These are Irving and Katie," Amanda said as if she hadn't just fought with Irving.

"And you're going to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked annoyed.

"No," Amanda said dripping with sarcasm, "we're just visiting Harry here. I guess that we forgot to get off the train before it left the station. Looks we're stuck here."

Hermione's eyes showed fire. "If you need me I'll be in some other compartment. Good-bye."

Hermione stormed out into the hall. Ron watched her stomp down the hall and into a different compartment.

"You won't believe how many people aren't coming because of parents freaking out," Ron said. "The Patils, Seamus, even Goyle isn't here this year. Hermione got a list of all the students who aren't returning this year because she is Head Girl. And Ernie MacMillan is Head Boy. Also, the Prophet hasn't been writing about it, but apparently America has been dragged into the war too. About 80 attacks happened there during the summer holiday. Three schools there closed, and a few of them are transferring here because their parents think it's safer than other schools such as Newtseye Academy."

"What do you know about Newtseye?" Irving asked.

"It's bloody evil," Ron said. "About 97 of the last graduating class have become Death Eaters."

"That sounds about right," Katie said quietly.

"Only 97?" Irving asked drastically. "Dean Richards must be pulling his hair out about how good the school is becoming."

Katie and Amanda laughed. Amanda then continued, "To think, it used to be a breeding ground for evil. Made us read books about evil. Heck, the majority of the class viewed Dracula as a rock star or something."

Harry and Ron allowed slight smiles to cross their faces. However, even during the funniest of experiences and after the funniest jokes, they had trouble smiling. Voldemort was gaining power, and now they knew that it wasn't just England, but America too. Ron pulled out the Daily Prophet and scanned the paper. He hadn't been able to in the rush in the morning.

"What's the paper say?" Harry asked after a few minutes.

"Nothing of importance," Ron said.

"It looks like the new teachers at Hogwarts are announced on the back page," Katie said glancing at the paper.

Ron turned it around and lifted his eyes. "It does. Let's see, for Defense Against the Dark Arts, it's Agatha Witherspoon. Hey, didn't McGonagall say that she hasn't been see in like over fifty years?"

"She did," Harry said. "Maybe her memory helped McGonagall find her. Who's taking over as Transfiguration now that McGonagall is Headmistress?"

"Arlen Weas… Weasley? How in the world is there a Weasley I don't know? But he looks like one. Red hair, blue eyes. I can't see if he has freckles because of his beard." Ron looked at the picture and Harry looked at it over his shoulder.

"Red hair and a beard?" Katie asked, "does he have a mustache too?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Sounds like Amanda's dad," Katie giggled.

"I highly doubt they'll have a Muggle teaching Transfuguration," Amanda said jumping in the empty seat next to Ron to see the picture. Her jaw dropped open. "DAD?'

"It's a picture," Harry said, "he can't hear you."

"But… that is my dad," Amanda said. "He said he didn't know about Magic until he met my mom. And his name isn't Arlen Weasley, it's Glenn Wesley."

"It says that he disappeared about twenty years ago," Ron said reading the article. "And he used to be… a Death Eater. You'd think they would learn their lesson. After Snape and they let another Death Eater teach?"

"But, maybe he's changed," Katie said. "I heard Snape was a double spy, but Amanda's dad hasn't had contact to the Death Eaters in over twenty years. And he's Amanda's dad. He's not going to endanger her life again. And he's married to an Auror, so he's probably just a good guy now."

"Back up a moment," Harry said, "what do you mean by 'endanger her life again?' Has he ever done anything to endanger her life?"

"No, but she was born with a heart problem," Katie explained. "She was in the hospital for months. In the end, she had this bad infection, and that's when Amanda's mom told Mr. Wesley that she was a witch. The doctors said she probably wouldn't make it and advised her parents to take her home for the last day or two, and Mrs. Wesley took Amanda to St. Lestat, where they flicked a wand and, because it was a stupid Muggle infection, cured Amanda in like five seconds. I heard that Glenn cried for hours from happiness, I was too young to remember."

"But apparently he's a liar," Amanda snapped in a bad mood now that she discovered her dad had lied to everyone she knew for her whole life.

"We're getting close to Hogwarts," Ron said seeing the dark sky a few hours later. "We had better change into our robes." Everyone nodded in agreement.


	10. The Mystery of RAB

Chapter 10: The Mystery of R.A.B.

Disclaimer: It's all J.K. Rowling's stuff, I'm just twisting it around.

"Slytherin," the Sorting Hat yelled and little Calvin Jacobs walked to the cheering Slytherin table.

"Keethen, Page." "Gryffindor."

"Leathem, Nelson." "Ravenclaw."

"Luthor, Wade." "Slytherin."

"Patel, Fairfax." "Hufflepuff."

"Richards, Zita." "Hufflepuff."

Harry looked at Katie, Amanda, and Irving. Katie was standing up straight at the end of the line of first years, but Amanda and Irving looked positively bored and were both leaning against the wall with one foot flat with the wall.

Smith, Odell had just been added to the Gryffindors. That now made Jasper Bugsly, Hunter Elle, Page Keethen, and Odell Smith. The Slytherins table had increased by eight already, and there still seemed to be some slimeball first years waiting to be sorted. Finally, "Zali, Dana," was sorted into Slytherin and Katie stepped forward.

"Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table burst into cheers as Katie stepped forward and sat down next to Neville.

Next, Irving stepped up to the stool. He sat down and put the hat on his head. After a moment, in which Harry was positive the hat would yell Hufflepuff or Slytherin, the Sorting Hat yelled, "Gryffindor!" Irving was met with cheers, but considerably less than Katie because he didn't seem to have the Gryffindor attitude.

And Lastly, Amanda took the Sorting Hat and placed it on her head. The whole Gryffindor table prepared to cheer, as they all believed Amanda would also be Gryffindor, but instead the hat yelled, "Ravenclaw!" There was a moment of silence as everyone took this information in. Finally, Luna, oblivious to the fact no one was moving, began to cheer and within the second, so was the rest of the Ravenclaw table. Amanda stood from the Sorting Hat's stool and took a seat.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts," McGonagall said standing before the school. "As you all know, we had a tragic loss last year, with the death of Professor Dumbledore. However, we have a few new students. I hope you will all make the new students feel at home. Before we eat, I would like to introduce you to the new Professors. Professor Witherspoon will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Professor Wesley will teach Transfiguration in my place. I know that the Prophet said Arlen Weasley, but he has dropped that name and is now known as Glenn Wesley, or Professor Wesley to you all. And now, please dig in."

Food appeared on the table. Harry was sitting with Hermione and Ron, both who were eating plenty, but he couldn't manage to eat at all. As soon as the start of the year festivities were over, he was going to head up to McGonagall's office and see the two memories that were in the briefcase.

After the feast and start of the term announcement, McGonagall released everyone to go to their houses. Harry approached McGonagall.

"Are you ready to see the memories?" McGonagall asked.

"Been ready since I laid eyes on them," Harry said.

"Come with me then," McGonagall said. She led Harry to the Gargoyle that guarded the staircase to McGonagall's office. "Tail feathers," McGonagall gave the password and the Gargoyle leapt aside.

McGonagall took out the Penseive and poured the memory labeled 'Agatha Witherspoon' in. Harry watched as the silvery substance swirled. Harry and McGonagall both leaned in and found themselves in what had to be the Ravenclaw common room. From the entrance entered a few young students. Harry looked around for this Agatha, but didn't see anyone who looked like the kind woman he had seen at the staff table at dinner. McGonagall pointed to a book in the corner that hid a girl. After a few minutes, the girl peaked out from behind the book to see who all was in the common room. She had long, wavy blond hair, pale blue eyes and one of the fairest faces Harry had ever seen.

"It's getting late," the young Agatha said, "you had all better be getting to your dormitories."

The few students left in the common room moaned and packed up their remaining things. They slowly trudged up the stairs to their rooms. Once they were all gone, Agatha placed her book in her bag, but did not go to her dorm. She instead opened the entrance and allowed a person wrapped in a cloak into the room.

"You really shouldn't be here," Agatha said as the boy took his cloak off. There stood a young, handsome Tom Riddle. Harry realized that he was already Head Boy and probably known as Voldemort by his friends.

"I had to see you," Tom said and kissed her passionately. "I've been lusting to see you since the holidays began and you went home for the last few weeks. Please tell me that you have changed your mind and will stay in England after you graduate. Japan is so far away."

"I'm sorry Tom," Agatha said, "but I'm going to Japan. It'll only be for a few months. If you really love me, you can wait that long for me."

"I don't think I can," Tom said. "My body cries for you every moment of the day."

Agatha looked uncomfortable. She stepped away from Tom's arms and shuddered. She looked into his eyes and said, "You don't love me, Tom. You just feel lust for me. I don't know if I can continue to see you if you don't feel love."

"But, Aggie," Tom began, but she put a finger to his lips. She kissed him quickly and began to walk away. Tom looked sad, and Harry almost felt bad for him, but then he saw the ring on Tom's finger and only felt anger. Tom refused to allow Agatha to walk away from him. He pointed his wand at her and said, "I'm sorry Aggie, but I can't let you walk away from me. Imperio!" Everything went blank and McGonagall pulled Harry back into her office.

"I can finish her story from there," McGonagall said. "A few weeks later, she recovered from the Imperious Curse and avoided Tom at all times. If he ever had a heart, Witherspoon broke it. After taking her N.E.W.T.s, she packed and went on an exchange to Japan. However, the plane, yes she took a plane there because she was going to study Muggles of different cultures, the plane she was on crashed because of engine failure shortly after lift-off. To everyone's knowledge, Agatha had died, but she didn't. R.A.B. found her in Japan, right where she said she would be. As the plane went down, she Apparated to safety and no one ever bothered to see if they could find her. The Muggle papers said no one survived the crash, so Voldemort believed that included Agatha. Now, let's have a look at R.A.B.'s memory."

McGonagall returned Agatha's memory to the bottle and recorked it. She then poured the second bottle's contents into the Penseive. Harry leaned in and found himself in a small living room. Two men sat at the table looking very disturbed. One looked like a Weasley, and Harry realized it was the new Professor, and the other man looked vaguely familiar too. He realized he had seen pictures of the man in Sirius's house the summer before his fifth year. It was Regulus Black.

"I can't do it," Regulus said. "If I do, the Dark Lord will know it was me. Arlen, we need to get out of this. We're in too deep."

"I know," Arlen spat. "I'm faking my death, taking off to America. If I die in an explosion from a poorly set up trap for an Order member, there will be no traces of my body. I'll move to America and change my name. Pretend to be a Muggle. What about you?"

"I don't know," Regulus said. "But, I know whatever I do, the Dark Lord is going to kill me. So, I figure I will do as much good as possible while I can. He walked to a table and opened a drawer underneath it. He pulled out a small box and showed it to Arlen, who looked at it in amazement. Harry looked in to see Slytherin's necklace.

"Where did you get that?" Arlen asked.

"A lot of work and energy," Regulus replied. "I'm destroying it tonight. The Order knows I have it, or that R.A.B. has it."

"Can I take a closer look?" Arlen asked reaching for it, a hint of power hunger in his eyes.

Regulus pulled the box away and closed it. "I'm sorry, but for the safety of everyone, no you can not. I'm going now, you'll probably never see me again."

Regulus put the box in his pocket and Disapparated. The roomed dissolved into blankness.

"Sirius's brother is R.A.B.?" Harry asked the moment they were in McGonagall's office.

"I am afraid he was," McGonagall replied. "He wasn't quite as evil as Sirius thought. It was because of him that we were prepared for many attacks. Not long after that conversation, Arlen Weasley 'died' and days later, Regulus Black was killed for treason against Voldemort. We do not know if he ever destroyed the locket or not, and we don't know where it is."

"I do," Harry said, "it's at Grimmauld Place. I remember seeing it now, while we were cleaning. I think it's still in one of the cabinets. It hasn't been destroyed."

"Well, that's news," McGonagall said. "I do believe it will be safe for the meantime. The house does belong to you now, so I will allow it to sit until the Christmas Holiday when you and your friends can retrieve it and destroy it. For now, it's getting late. I will walk you to the portrait hole."

Once through the portrait hole, Harry was surprised to find nearly everyone was crowded around a single armchair near the fire. Irving was apparently telling a story of his heroism at his old school.

As if he was Cedric, girls sighed every time he talked about a Quidditch match he single-handedly won, or how he saved his whole class from a rampaging unicorn and managed to find out that the unicorn was injured and helped it deliver its baby all at the same time. However, by the time Irving began talking about how several teachers used to ask him to teach the classes because he could communicate to the students better, Harry realized that Katie was sitting alone by a window staring out it with sad hazel eyes.

Harry approached Katie. He wasn't sure how he should announce his presence, so he quietly cough, reminding himself of the frog-like Umbridge who had tried to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts two years before, and failed miserably.

"May I help you?" Katie asked. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any amazing stories like Irving because I can't lie that well."

"I figured they were lies," Harry admitted, "but they are fun to listen to. But, how are you?"

"Bored beyond belief," Katie said. "He always does this. He and Amanda really know how to draw crowds. That's how they became such good friends, because they kept trying to out-do each other until they realized that together, they practically ruled the school."

"So why are you friends with them?" Harry asked.

"Because they are the peak of cool," Katie replied, "and because I wouldn't have any friends without them. And Amanda is different when it's just the two of us. She tells me things she doesn't even tell herself first. Amanda and I are best friends, it's just that Irving changes her, makes her worse."

"Have you ever told Amanda that?" Harry asked. "I'm sure she would listen to you if you did."

"No," Katie said. "She wouldn't want to believe me. She might get mad at me."

"Do you really think she would get mad at you?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Katie said. "No one knows Amanda better than I do, not even Amanda. She acts all high and amazing, but she's one of the most peaceful people in the world. She hates confrontations and anything small and crawly, except for bees, because they inhabit her backyard all over, so she is used to them. But, when she's with Irving, or meets new people, she wants to impress them."

"Harry," Ron's voice came from the boy's dormitory. Ron waved a hand for Harry to come to him. Harry stood and bid Katie goodnight.

"Did you find out who R.A.B. was?" Hermione asked as Harry entered his room. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville were all waiting for Harry to return.

"Regulus Black," Harry said. "And the locket is at Sirius's place. We're leaving it there until the Christmas Holiday."

"I'd like to help," Neville said, "in any way I can. It's the least I can do for my family."

"That's very noble of you Neville," Ginny said. She spoke quietly still, as if she hadn't just spent the last few weeks with Harry.

Neville nodded. The opened his trunk and took out a few items as he explained that they used to belong to his parents. Harry recognized an Invisibility Cloak, a rather large Foe Glass, and a knife like the one Sirius had given him a few years ago. Then Neville pulled out a harmonica that looked like the one Harry had found in Godric's Hollow.

"Do you have one of these?" Neville asked. "I know your father had one."

"I do," Harry said. He opened his trunk and pulled it out.

"There are seven of these in existence," Neville explained. "When people are in trouble, they can play it, and as long as at least one other plays it at the same time, both are safe from any kind of attack."

"Oh," Ron said sitting up straighter, "test it. Both play, and Ginny try your Bat Bogey Hex on Harry."

Harry and Neville shrugged and lifted their harmonicas and played. After a second, Ginny pointed her wand at Harry and cast the Bat Bogey Hex. At the same time, Hermione tried the Leg-Locking Jinx on Neville. Both boys stood completely unharmed.

"That's bloody awesome," Ron said.

"Now all we have to do is find the other five," Ginny said. "Any ideas who has them?"

"I bet Sirius and Remus both had one," Hermione said. "And probably Peter Pettigrew too. Maybe Moody. Anyone who was in the original Order could have one."

"My grandmother didn't know," Neville said. "She figured one of the Prewetts had one before they were killed. And also, one of the Bones. But that was it."

"If the Prewetts had one, then it could be at our house," Ginny said.

"And for the Bones, we should talk to Susan," Hermione said. "I'll see if I can get Ernie to ask her about it. We don't want to look too suspicious like we are looking for anything important to any Slytherins. I mean, a lot of them probably have parents that work for Voldemort."

"Well, now we know one more means of protection from any unexpected attack," Harry said, slightly comforted.

"And you have an Invisibility Cloak, which is awesome," Ron said. "Are you keeping the Foe Glass in the room?"

"Yeah," Neville said. "It can detect any foes approaching from outside the school, so we can be prepared for any attack before they reach the castle."

"Why is our new Transfiguration professor appearing?" Hermione asked.

"Because he's a teacher," Ron said, "of course he's appearing. He'll probably act like an ass or something and we'll all hate him. Then he'll fail everyone."

"But I'm not in Transfiguration," Neville said. Everyone realized this, but no one knew what to say.

**Just a** **_friendly_ reminder that reviewing is not against the law and would be greatly appriciated!**


	11. Agatha's Advice on Staying Alive

Chapter 11: Agatha's Advice on Staying Alive

Disclaimer: It's all J.K. Rowling's stuff, I'm just twisting it around.

Monday morning started the same as every past year had, with the exception that Hagrid was the professor passing out the Gryffindor's schedules. He had been named the new Head of House. Harry was surprised how his schedule was unevenly spaced. He had a full set of classes on Mondays, but every other day of the week, he had only half a day or less. On Wednesdays, he wouldn't even need to wake up until lunchtime, which was fine with him. And on Thursdays, the day ended before lunch.

"The schedule is bloody brilliant," Ron said. "We have Defense Against the Dark Arts, Double Potions, lunch, Double Charms, and Double Transfiguration today, and Herbology Tuesdays and Thursdays mornings. A period of Charms and a period of Transfiguration Wednesdays after lunch. I don't remember the schedule ever being this good. Today sucks, but hey, one day was bound to."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron finished their breakfast quickly and made their way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Amanda, Irving, and Katie already filled the best seats, to Hermione's dismay. Before long, the room was filled.

"Good morning, class," Witherspoon said walking into the room. She looked nothing like she had in her seventh year. He hair was still long, but gray and stick-straight. Her skin had color from age and was showing signs of wrinkles. The one aspect that remained the same was the color of her pale blue eyes.

Witherspoon waved a hand, and a small piece of parchment appeared in front of everyone. "I want everyone to think of one accomplishment they would like to achieve before they die."

"Why?" Irving asked. "What does that have to do with Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"I'm glad you asked," Witherspoon smiled. "In order for you to survive, the most important thing that can help you is the will to survive. If you have something you want to do more than anything in the world, you will strive to stay alive whenever you face danger. Nothing I can teach you will help you more than your own will, and this is a way to strengthen that will. I will keep everyone's accomplishment on this board, and if you achieve it, I want to you replace it as soon as possible.

"To get to know you all, everyone will share what they have written. Would anyone like to start? How about the man who spoke up a moment ago. Your name, sir."

"I'm Irving, and I haven't written anything yet."

"I've got mine professor," Hermione said raising her hand. "My name is Hermione Granger and I'm in Gryffindor. I would like to be able to achieve straight O's on my N.E.W.T.s. After which, I want to become a Healer at St. Mungo's."

"Very good," Witherspoon said. "Five points to Gryffindor."

"Harry Potter, Gryffindor," Harry said after a moment. "I will destroy Voldemort or make him mortal so if I die, someone else can stop him."

"Truly amazing task there," Witherspoon smiled. "Destroying Tom. Ten points to Gryffindor."

"Irving Diggory, Gryffindor. I would like to join the American Ministry of Magic in the Auror department like my father."

"Five points to Gryffindor."

"Ron Weasley, Gryffindor. I would like to have a job and life that my mother would be proud of without becoming a prat like my brother Percy."

"Ten points to Gryffindor. Honoring your mother."

"Katie O'Brien, Gryffindor. I want to be seen by everyone the way those closest to me see me."

"Ten points to Gryffindor."

"Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor. I want to prove my worthiness."

"A little vague, but still honorable. Five points to Gryffindor."

"Ernie MacMillan, Hufflepuff. I'd like to teach here at the school and someday become at least Deputy Headmaster."

"Five points to Hufflepuff."

"Susan Bones, Hufflepuff. I want to avenge the deaths of my family."

"Ten points to Hufflepuff, though that sounds rather crude for a Hufflepuff."

And on it went, until everyone had gone but Amanda. Finally, Witherspoon looked at Amanda.

"Amanda Wesley, Ravenclaw. I want to be satisfied that I was brave in the face of true danger, such as a life or death situation."

"That could cause you to be killed," Witherspoon said.

"I scream when I see ants, I don't think I'll accomplish it anytime soon," Amanda said solemnly.

"Very well then, five points to Ravenclaw. And on with the lesson. I hear that you are oddly enough ahead of the game, even though you have had a new teacher every year. So, today I'll start with one of my favorite topics. Can anyone name any of the five forms of Concentrated Souls?"

Hermione raised her hand immediately, but so did Amanda and Irving.

"Hermione, one please."

"The Patronous Charm."

"Five points to Gryffindor. Irving?"

"Golden Falcon Charm."

"Five points to Gryffindor. Amanda?"

"Chinese Dragon Charm."

"Yes, five points to Ravenclaw. Anyone else? Susan?"

"Zodian Charm."

"Good. Five points to Hufflepuff. Harry you have one?"

"The Silver Eagle." Harry hypothesized.

"My favorite of them," Witherspoon smiled. She held up her wand and a small eagle-like creature that looked like it was made of pure silver flew out and began circling the room. "Of course that one is tiny compared to the one I created when I was seventeen. However, they are the most difficult to conjure, so I won't be teaching it. There is no incantation, it must be felt. An exact copy of your soul, that's what a Silver Eagle is. Hermione, please explain the Patronous Charm."

"It's a concentrated essence of happy memories that takes the form of a creature that represents who you are."

"The Golden Falcon is a mixture of brave thoughts, memories, and experiences that becomes a golden shield shaped like a falcon."

"The Chinese Dragon is a mixture of anger and hatred that takes the form of a fiery whip."

"The Zodian Charm is a protection charm that is determined by how well a person's soul matched their personality and usually is the color of that person's feelings."

"You are all correct. Five points for each explanation. Can any of you demonstrate the charms?"

Hermione stood up and pointed her wand to the area in the front where no one was sitting. "Expecto Patronum!" A silver otter burst forth from Hermione's wand and began circling the classroom after Witherspoon's Silver Eagle.

Irving went next. "Expecto Bravuran." A shield formed on his left arm that shone golden and was shaped like a falcon.

Then Amanda. The class had to back up and Amanda stood at the side of the front of the class. "Expecto Draco!" Fire burst forth from Amanda's wand and she whipped it in the air a few times before it disappeared. Afterward, Amanda looked rather frustrated.

Finally, Susan stepped forth. "Expecto Zodianimus!" A red centaur, no bigger than Hagrid's dog, Fang, came from the wand brandishing a bow and arrow. After a moment, Susan lifted her wand and it disappeared.

"What were you feeling?" Witherspoon asked.

"Anger," Susan said, "about my family getting killed."

"Of course," Witherspoon said. "Well, I hate to give homework, but I want everyone to practice one of the four charms they performed for next week. Feel free to come to me or any of them for help. They are quite difficult, and I don't expect you to have mastered them for at least another month. You are all released."


	12. Professor Wesley and his Daughter

Chapter 12: Professor Wesley and His daughter

Disclaimer: It's all J.K. Rowling's stuff, I'm just twisting it around.

"Don't bother to unpack your bags," Professor Wesley said as everyone filed in for their last class of their already tiring day. "I want everyone to sit in alphabetical order by last name. A's in the back right corner, Z's in the upper left corner. There you go."

Everyone began finding their seats, making sure that everyone was on the correct side of them. Harry wound up between Pansy Parkinson and an annoyed looking Ravenclaw with materials out, ready to take notes.

"I'm not good with names," Wesley said surveying the students. "If you don't believe me, ask the brunette in the middle of the classroom. Goes by the name Katie. Please stand up Katie so we can all worship you."

Katie turned a deep shade of scarlet as she stood. Amanda found this amusing.

"Do you have something to add to that Miss Wesley?" the professor asked.

"She never responds to me when I call her Katie," Amanda said trying to keep a straight face.

"What do you suggest we call her then?"

"O.B. usually works," Amanda said, no longer able to hide her laughs.

"Well, since Amanda here can come up with names we can respond to, I say she creates a nickname for everyone in the class," Mr. Wesley smiled. Amanda's faced dropped to disbelief.

"I'll shut up now," Amanda said.

"That's what I thought," Mr. Wesley said. "But, I don't know anyone, aside from those two girls, so I want to go through everyone and have you say their name, house, and one thing about you. Back left corner, would you please begin?"

Mr. Wesley would sometimes make comments making the class laugh, or question people more about what they said about themselves. When he got to Hermione, he quizzed her for a few minutes about all she seemed to know and finished with, "Well, if I'm ever sick, Hermione gets to teach."

When he was questioning Harry, he asked, "Have you followed in the Maraurder's footsteps or your mothers?"

"Um, more the Marauders I guess," Harry replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I just want to know what I'm in store for. Okay, girl, we're not going to be tested on this, so you can put your parchment away. And tell us about yourself."

After a while, it was Ron's turn. "I'm Ron Weasley and I'm in Gryffindor. I'm deadly afraid of spiders, especially those giant spiders out in the forest. They're huge and I swear they tried to eat the car."

"How do you know about giant spiders in the forest?" Wesley asked.

"Harry and I wandered in there to prove Hagrid was innocent after being accused of opening the Chamber of Secrets back in second year."

"It seems that you are more like me than your father."

"What's that mean?" Ron asked.

"Could you please stay after class," Mr. Wesley said. "I would like to have a private conversation with you. Okay, Miss Wesley, you're next."

"Well, my name is Amanda Wesley, do you think you can remember that Professor?" Wesley gave her a deadly glare while the rest of the class laughed. "And I'm in Ravenclaw. About me… well, I just found out yesterday that my father has lied to me my whole life about his past."

"Detention," Mr. Wesley howled.

Everyone sat surprised. Katie had gotten away with calling him "Brother Glenn" and he smiled. When Amanda indirectly called him a liar, he became infuriated. However, Amanda looked even madder than he did. She stood up abruptly and stalked out of the room. After a minute to compose himself, he turned to Blaise Zabini and asked him about himself.

"That was an interesting class," Hermione said to Harry as they stood in the hall waiting for Ron to finish his conversation with Professor Wesley. "What do you think he wants to talk about with Ron?"

"Who knows," Harry said. "But since he used to be a Weasley, they might be distantly related."

"Well, I'm excited to get started on our homework," Hermione said. "I really want to test to see if I can master the Zodian Charm."

"Hermione," Harry smiled. "You can master every charm you come upon. I'm more excited to see if I can get that Golden Falcon Charm. It seems like it would be useful, and probably strong for Gryffindors. Also, I think I've unintentionally created that Chinese Dragon Charm and used it to destroy Nagini."

"Ron," Hermione said. Harry turned to see a pale-faced Ron walking out of the classroom.

"He's… him and my dad are… they're twins," Ron managed.

"WHAT!" Hermione and Harry yelled in unison.

"It's true," Ron said. "He showed me a bunch of things to prove it."

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"Birth certificate for one thing," Ron said. "He was born at the same time and place as my dad to the same parents. And pictures, and it's all confusing because my parents never told me I had another uncle."

"That makes Amanda your cousin," Harry laughed.

"It does," Hermione growled. "What an annoying brat she is. And how dare she talk to a teacher in the manner she did."

"That teacher also happens to be her father," Ron pointed out.

"And does that make a difference?" Hermione asked. "No it doesn't. He is a member of the faculty and should not be treated with disrespect. In fact, a parent should be treated with more respect than teachers."

They finally arrived in the common room to find Irving demonstrating his amazing talents of creating the Concentrated Soul Charms. He started off with the "simplest one," which turned out to be a Patronous Charm. Hermione's face flushed because she was still trying to master it. "Expecto Patronum!" A large silver gorilla burst forth from Irving's wand and began to bang its chest. It then circled the Common Room, scaring a few people, before it disappeared.

The Trio stood and watched as Irving performed the Golden Falcon Charm, the Chinese Dragon Charm, and the Zodian Charm flawlessly.

"And for the final one," Irving said.

"There is no way you can perform a Silver Eagle Charm," Hermione yelled stomping toward Irving.

"Sure I can," Irving said. He closed his eyes and pointed his wand toward the ceiling. Moments later, a tiny Silver Eagle appeared and circled the room. Hermione's jaw dropped. "I can create a Silver Eagle, but no larger than that. It's no where near complete. Amanda and I used them as a note passing system at Newtseye."

The tiny Eagle flew past Hermione's ear and Irving's voice was in her head saying, "I told you so!"

"Where did you learn to do those?" Ron asked taking a seat in an armchair.

"My old school put an emphasis on those," Irving explained.

"Teach then," Neville said. "I can't do any of them."

Harry felt a pang of jealousy as Irving began teaching Neville. He had taught Neville in their fifth year, and now Neville was turning to the annoying American for help.

Harry sat on the couch beginning a six-inch Charms essay Flitwick had given him, when suddenly there was a tap at the window. Outside, a Silver Eagle, twice the size of Irving's was circling. Katie's eyes lit up and she ran and opened the window. The Eagle circled Katie a few times and Katie nodded. The Eagle flew back out the window and Katie packed her bag and ran out the portrait hole.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"Amanda was calling Katie," Irving said.

"That was Amanda's?" Hermione seemed enraged.

"Yeah," Irving said. "The girl might not be brave, but when it comes to being smart, that girl could accomplish anything a teacher asked her to. It's a shame that she did it in a way to show them up."

"I'm getting hungry," Harry said to Ron and Hermione staring at them intently hoping they realized what he was really saying. "I'm going to put my stuff away and then head down to the Great Hall."

"Good idea," Hermione said, and from the tone of her voice, she understood.

"Okay," Ron said. He didn't understand, but knew they were up to something.

They all walked up to the dormitories and Harry grabbed the Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Harry tapped his wand to the map.

"There they are," Hermione said pointing to a spot near the lake that Katie was just approaching.

"Come on," Harry said, shoving both items into his pockets. They quickly walked out of the room and made their way toward the grounds. Once they were outside, they all crowded together and Harry threw the cloak around them. They approached the two girls as much as they could until it was too risky to get any closer because the girls would likely hear them. Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out three Extendable Ears and they listened to the conversation.

"I can't believe him," Amanda sounded as if she had been crying. "His whole life, my whole life. He couldn't trust us. I'm his daughter. But then again, he always did favor Patti."

"Amanda," Katie gasped, "don't you believe that. He loved you more than you will ever know probably. Just like your mom. He was just hiding, and it was too risky to tell you about his real identity, especially since you were in a magic school. Imagine if you had told someone like Drusilla or Samara. The whole Wizarding world would have found him out and he could have been in a lot of trouble."

"That's not the point," Amanda snapped. She slowed her words and said calmly, "Sorry. He didn't have to tell me who he really was, but it would have been nice to know that he was a wizard. Instead, he pretended he was a Muggle. It's annoying enough that Patti does, but she doesn't have powers, so it's okay for her to."

"What your dad did was wrong," Katie agreed. "What he did in class was even worse. How dare he give you detention on the first day of school, especially when he has no idea how evil you can be when you want to."

"That pissed the hell out of me," Amanda pouted. "I hate him."

"Don't say that Amanda," Katie protested, but Amanda shook her head.

"We had better head in," Hermione said. "It's going to rain any minute and it'll be suspicious if we're wet."

"Good thinking," Ron said, collecting the Extendible Ears.

**Please Review!**


	13. Hermione's Brush with Death

Chapter 13: Hermione's Brush With Death

Disclaimer: It's all J.K. Rowling's stuff, I'm just twisting it around.

"You two go for a swim?" Irving asked loudly as two dripping wet brunette females walked into the Great Hall. Harry looked up to the staff table to see concern in Mr. Wesley's eyes.

"Yeah," Amanda said sarcastically. "And while we were at it, we though it would be awesome if you joined us."

Katie smiled evilly and two girls rung out their soaking wet hair over Irving. Irving jumped up in surprise, and the two girls pulled him into a tight hug, seemingly using him as a towel. The whole Great Hall began laughing.

Katie took her seat next to Irving and Amanda slowly trudged to the Ravenclaw table. Amanda sat next to Anthony Goldstein and began a conversation.

"I don't know why you hate her already," Harry said to Hermione.

"I never said I hate her," Hermione snapped. "I just don't trust her and I dislike her. Never did I say hate."

"Not directly," Ron said. "But pretty much implied it. I kind of feel bad for her, I mean, she's got some family problems. So has Harry, who's aunt and uncle lied to him for ten years about his parents' deaths, but her _father_ lied to her her _whole life_ about what he was. There's a difference, and he just embarrassed her in front of what has to be one of the largest classes in the school."

"Have you two realized that Amanda and Irving have been all our classes so far," Hermione huffed.

"I haven't been paying attention to that," Ron said.

"Sounds to me like you're watching out for them," Harry laughed. "Any possibility you fancy Irving or is there something we didn't know about you?"

"Harry," Ron was shocked.

"They've talked in every class," Hermione snapped. "I haven't been able to concentrate."

"I was just joking," Harry rolled his eyes.

"That's good," Hermione said, still annoyed by Harry's comment earlier.

Not much time had passed, but they hardly spoke, so they finished their dinner rather quickly. Afterward they made their way up to the Gryffindor common room. It was empty so the three friends finished their Charms essays and a three inch Potions paragraph reviewing what they had learned the year before. Harry added that listening to tips written in old books could help him pass the class, but was stupid and wrong.

By the time the rest of the Gryffindors began to return to the common room, Hermione looked at her watch and was surprised by how much time had gone by.

"I have to go," she jumped up and pulled her bag over her shoulder and sprinted up to her room to put it away. She returned a minute later. "I have to patrol the halls until ten to make sure no one stays out after curfew, with the exception of teachers, myself, and Ernie, of course."

For some reason, Ron looked worried. "Be careful," Ron said as Hermione started for the portrait hole.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry called. He ran up to her and pulled the Invisibility Cloak out of his jacket and handed it to Hermione. "If you're in danger, pull that on. Stay safe, and I promise I won't go anywhere tonight so you don't have to worry about me."

"Thanks Harry," Hermione replied. "I just hope I won't need it."

Harry sat back down as Hermione ran out the portrait hole. "Worried about her?" Ron asked.

"Deadly afraid," Harry replied, his green eyes still planted on the portrait hole. "I'm sorry I pulled you two into this war."

"The war was coming either way," Ron said. "I say better to be in it sooner than later so we aren't surprised by the size of it."

"Well, not to be a party spoiler, but I'm off to bed," Harry said. Ron nodded and said he was going to practice the Defense Against the Dark Arts charms they had learned that day.

Harry opened his eyes to find himself in a completely different place. It was, however, a place he knew. He was in the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade. After a short conversation with the man across from him, Harry stood up and made his way out the door. Harry walked down the alley and behind the buildings where he met a cloaked figure.

"You know what I want destroyed," Harry hissed, but his voice was cold and filled with evil. "The sooner, the better. The Mudblood scum doesn't deserve to live."

There was a loud crack and he was suddenly in a dark house. Harry could hear whimpering from down the hall, and the sound of it made Harry cackle. To Harry, nothing had ever been quite so funny.

A bright flash woke Harry up. None of the other beds were occupied, and Harry looked at his watch to see that it was only 9:30. He looked out the window, where he assumed the flash had come from, and saw what looked like a leg disappear on the grounds.

"I must be seeing things," Harry decided and he walked down the steps to the common room.

"Hey Harry," Ron said. "Look what Irving helped me with. Expecto Zodianimus!" A rather small orange fish burst from Ron's wand and swam around in mid-air. "My soul isn't typical of the 'traditional' Pisces traits. But I can do it. Why don't you try?"

"I'm not really in the mood," Harry said. Ron's eyes grew softer and the fish disappeared. "I had another one."

"Like the ones on Privet Drive?" Ron knew exactly what Harry was talking about.

"No, like the ones from fifth year," Harry said. As in the ones where Harry was seeing everything from Voldemort's eyes.

"Do I even want to know what you are talking about?" Irving asked looking between Ron and Harry.

"You should tell McGonagall," Ron said ignoring Irving.

"It's after curfew," Harry said.

"I don't think she will care once you tell her," Ron said.

"Can one of you tell me what's going on?" Irving yelled.

"No," Harry said. "It doesn't concern you. Come on, Ron, let's tell McGonagall. Let's bring Neville. He'll want to know what's going on."

"Right," Ron said, "I'll get him." Ron turned and walked up to Neville. Within the minute, Neville and Ron were ready to go. Neville grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and harmonica and Ron had grabbed Harry's harmonica and glasses, as he noticed what Harry hadn't in his worried state.

"Woah," Harry stopped right outside the portrait hole after putting on his glasses.

"What is it?" Neville asked.

"It's night, right?" Harry asked.

"It's practically pitch black," Ron replied.

"When I put on these glasses, it's like it's day suddenly," Harry said. "Try them."

"Wow," Ron said putting the glasses on. "I mean, I can't make anything out, but everything is bright. That's awesome."

"And dead useful," Neville said. "You won't need to carry a light around when trying to sneak around in the dark."

The three boys began to walk down the hall, until they heard a scream. They all looked out the nearest window because the scream had come from outside. There stood Hermione, her wand pointed at a cloaked figure.

"Hermione," Ron yelled. He pointed his wand at the cloaked figure and yelled, "Expecto Zodianimus!" His little fish appeared again, only this time it was gray. It swam through the window, breaking it in the process and was only a small distraction for the Death Eater. However, Hermione had disappeared by that time.

"Come on," Harry said, pulling Ron towards the door of the castle. Ron, not wanting to get into too much trouble, quickly fixed the window, and followed.

Harry looked out every window he passed to see if anything was happening outside. However, the Death Eater had disappeared. As they headed down the stairs, they heard another scream.

They finally reached the grounds to see the Death Eater pointing his wand at Hermione, who stood frozen with fear. Ernie was stunned on the ground, half wrapped in the Invisibility Cloak.

"Harry, the harmonica," Neville yelled as he pulled out his own. The Death Eater had already begun to say the Killing Curse. Harry and Neville blew on the harmonicas at the same time, and Neville just jumped in front of Hermione on time. The curse hit Neville, but only a green glow vibrated an inch around Neville for a second and disappeared.

"Stupefy," Ron yelled, but the Death Eater blocked it.

"She's been frozen," Neville said. Ron and Harry began to battle the Death Eater as Neville revived both Ernie and Hermione.

As three more wands pointed at the Death Eater, he decided it better to disappear. He made a bright light so all five had to block the light for a second, and by the time Harry looked back to where he was, he was gone.

"Where did he go?" Ron yelled. "Did he Apparate?"

"You can't Apparate or Disapparate on Hogwarts grounds Ron," Hermione said in an annoyed tone. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Do you have the map on you Harry?" Ron turned to Harry.

Harry reached into his pockets, but remembered he cleared it and put it away after dinner. He shook his head. "Do you know who it was?" Harry asked.

"No clue," Hermione said. "I've never heard a voice so raspy before."

"Not that I'm not grateful that you saved our lives," Ernie finally spoke up, "but what are you three during out of your house at this time of the night?"

"We were going to see McGonagall," Harry said, "because something happened that she needs to know about, and on our way there, we heard Hermione scream."

"Was that fish one of yours?" Ernie asked. Neville and Harry pointed at Ron. "It was a little puny, but I'm surprised that you could manage it at all. I've been working at it all day and the most I can get is a puff of smoke."

"You know," Ron said, "you should ask Irving for help then. He helped me. Hermione, what was that about?"

Hermione, who had just hit Ron, began to make her way inside. "You know she doesn't like them," Harry said to Ron as they walked in.

"I'll take them to McGonagall's office," Hermione said to Ernie. "It's been a rough fifteen minutes, why don't you go to your dormitory, Ernie."

"Well, it's only ten, but I guess I am quite exhausted. Are you going to be all right?"

"We've got Ron's puny fish if we get into trouble," Hermione said. Ernie laughed and made his way down a different corridor.


	14. Connection With Katie

Chapter 14: Connection With Katie

Disclaimer: It's all J.K. Rowling's stuff, I'm just twisting it around.

"McGonagall's still trying to find someone who can teach you Occulemency," Hermione said sitting next to Harry in their Transfiguration class Wednesday after lunch.

" Any possibilities yet?" Harry asked.

"Not yet," Hermione said shaking her head.

"Get out of my seat, Mudblood," Pansy Parkinson barked as she approached the table.

Hermione's face grew red, but she stood and walked to the other side of Harry to finish their conversation. Pansy's pug face smiled in victory.

"She's working on it," Hermione finished. She stalked off and took her own seat a row back next to Anthony Goldstein.

"Good afternoon, class," Professor Wesley said. "Let's start out with the basics. Miss Parkinson, please transform one of these items into a goblet."

"Sure," Parkinson said, looking at the choices in front of her. She pointed her wand at a stone and silently cast a spell. Instead of turning into a goblet, it began to melt. Irving snorted at the failed attempt.

"Would you like to fix her mistake, Mr…?"

"Diggory, Professor," Katie said.

"Mr. Diggory?" Wesley lifted an eyebrow.

"I don't know if I can fix what she did," Irving said. He pointed his wand at the melting rock, which was now giving off purple smoke. With a dramatic wave, the smoke disappeared and the rock stopped melting and turned into a goblet. "I guess I can."

The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws all began to snicker. The Slytherins looked rather pissed and the Hufflepuffs were timid because they didn't know if they would have done any better than Parkinson.

"You find that funny?" Wesley asked. "Okay, then, we'll skip the basics and see if anyone can fix this." He pointed his wand at Ron and with a flick of the wrist Ron turned into a gray fish.

"He can't breath," Harry yelled.

Katie filled the goblet Irving made with water quickly and Amanda levitated Ron into it. Luckily, Ron became a small fish. Over the shock and fear that Ron might die, Harry turned to Hermione, who he thought would know how to turn him back into himself. She, however, was looking intently at the professor. It slowly dawned on Harry why Hermione was so shocked. Ron looked just like the Zodian Charm he had shot at the Death Eater two nights ago.

"No one knows how to turn him back?" Wesley asked. "I'm sure my older daughter would love a new pet fish."

Amanda, humiliated by her dad again, slammed her head on the table and didn't look up. Hermione, finally overcoming the shock, approached the goblet that Ron was in and with a flick of her wand, restored him to himself, even though the goblet ended up on his head.

"Miss Granger has just proven herself as smart as I though she might be," Wesley laughed.

"Thanks Hermione," Ron said sitting in his seat. He looked at the professor as if he was a mad scientist.

"You'd think that he wouldn't want to bring war into the school his own daughter is attending," Harry said to Hermione and Ron as they walked to the Gryffindor common room after class.

"Maybe it wasn't him," Hermione said weakly, not convincing herself even. "I mean, he could have chosen that because of his older daughter. Maybe she has a few fish like that already."

"We could ask Katie," Ron suggested.

"The American?" Hermione asked. "What makes you think that she's not evil?"

"She seems to be nice," Ron said. "And she didn't get expelled from Newtseye, she left because she didn't like the people there."

"He's got a bit of a point there," Harry said. "And she's our best link to Wesley because I have a feeling that Amanda wouldn't be too keen on sending her dad to Azkaban. She might not want him here, but he's still her dad."

"Katie acts like they are friends though," Hermione said. "Compare it to if Ron's dad was teaching here. Would you aid people in proving he's a Death Eater?"

"I guess you're probably right," Ron said.

"That doesn't mean we can't trick her," Harry said. "How about we call the experts to see what kind of advice they can offer."

"What are we supposed to write?" Ron asked. "Hey, Fred, George, we're trying to trick one of our fellow students into exposing a teacher that she is close to as a Death Eater. Any advice you can give us would help."

"When you put it that way," Harry rolled his eyes. He looked at the portrait hole to see Dennis Creevey and a few other fourth years walk into the common room. Harry had an idea.

"Dennis," Harry jumped off the couch he had been on and walked up to him. One of the girls he was talking with blushed scarlet. "Is your brother in Potions?"

"I think he will be," Dennis replied, "when he returns tomorrow."

"He's still at St. Mungo's?" Ron asked.

"Well, his skin was purple and he wasn't too attracted to the third ear that grew off his nose," Dennis said. "But he's ready to be released and tomorrow, Professor McGonagall and I are going to pick him up. But why do you want to know if he'll be in Potions?"

"No reason," Harry said. "I'll ask Ginny instead."

"Harry," Hermione yelled before he could run out of the portrait hole, "what are you up to?"

"I'll explain later," Harry said running out of the room.

Harry found Ginny outside the Great Hall fifteen minutes later. He was so winded from running throughout the whole castle that it took him a minute before he could say anything.

"Ginny, are you in Potions?" Harry finally gasped.

"Yes," Ginny said tucking a lock of red hair behind her ear.

"Excellent, could you do me a favor? Next time you're in class, if the cauldron of Veritaserum is still out, could you see if you can get a small bottle of it?"

"I can try," Ginny said, "but Slughorn's always hovering over me, trying to convince me to join the Slug Club, now that Dad's got connections in the Ministry, and Percy too, now that Percy's talking to us again."

"If you can't could you see if someone who you can trust can," Harry persisted, "like Luna, if she's in it."

"Once again," Ginny said, "I'll try." She turned into the Great Hall, but then stopped and turned back to Harry. "What do you want it for?"

"Can I explain later tonight in the common room?" Harry asked. "I don't want to be overheard."

Ginny nodded and turned back into the Great Hall. Harry watched as she happily walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down with her friends.

"There you are Harry," Hermione yelled from down the hall with Ron next to her. "We wondered where you ran off to."

Harry turned to face Hermione and Ron without a word or glance back.

"We were thinking that we could visit Hagrid now," Hermione said once she and Ron were next to Harry. "I mean, we still have an hour and a half until dinner and no homework. Want to come?"

"Doesn't he have a class though?" Harry asked.

"This is the N.E.W.T. Care of Magical Creatures hour," Hermione explained. "There aren't any seventh years taking Care of Magical Creatures."

The trio walked out of the castle and across the lawn. Hagrid's house, which had caught fire at the end of the previous year, had a layer of bricks surrounding the house, and a new window and door. The roof hadn't been replaced, but it did have boarded up holes every few feet.

Harry knocked on the door and they heard barking of Hagrid's dog Fang. Hagrid opened the door and beamed down at the three through his beard.

"'Ello dere 'Arry," Hagrid said, "'Ermione, an' Ron. Wha' brings ya out 'ere?"

"We came to visit you Hagrid," Hermione smiled.

"Ah, come in then," Hagrid said stepping out of the doorway to reveal that another student was sitting at the table already. To all their surprise, it was Katie. "I suppose ya'll know Katie. She's in yer grade and a Gryffindor."

"We didn't know you knew each other," Ron said.

"She's in Care o' Magical Creatures," Hagrid beamed that he had a seventh year class again. "After da lesson, I invited 'er in for some tea. I mean, I'd like to get to know my students."

"Hi," Katie smiled and waved. "I'm sorry about Glenn turning Ron into a fish today. He wouldn't have really given you to Patti. He was joking."

"Hilarious," Ron said without the slightest bit of feeling. "You know, especially when I found out I couldn't breathe."

"Professor Wesley turned ya inta a fish?" Hagrid asked looking at Ron.

"A fish that looked suspiciously like… Ow Hermione, what was that jab for?" Ron howled in pain as Hermione thrust her elbow into his side.

"How's Buckbeak doing, Hagrid?" Harry asked sitting down and pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Buckbeak's doin' righ' good," Hagrid smiled. "Katie 'ere 'as made a connection with 'im."

"You're in Care of Magical Creatures?" Hermione asked. "Where do you find the time?"

"Well," Katie smiled, "I'm not in Arithmancy, Charms, or Potions. I'm so glad I didn't have to keep those up, not that Potions or Charms were hard, but I didn't like those classes at all. But Arithmancy, how does Amanda do it?"

"I'm no more likely to know than you," Hermione gritted her teeth.

"But, I want to nurse injured animals, and," Katie stopped momentarily to look at Hermione, then continued, "my old dean, said that I didn't need any of those, but forced me to continue taking those classes anyway. He said he wanted me to be like my parents and sister and work for the American Ministry. Like I could."

"Why do you doubt you'd be able to?" Ron asked. He was now sitting between Harry and Hagrid across from Katie.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not the most gifted witch there is," Katie said staring into her tea.

"Not all of us can be as gifted as Hermione," Ron smiled at Hermione. She dropped her scowl in approval.

"Well, I'm glad that Hagrid has a class this year," Hermione said sitting on Hagrid's bed.

By the time the four students were headed in, Hermione knew enough about Katie compared to Amanda and Irving that she needed to know, for the time being. She had accepted Katie as a fellow Gryffindor.

"You've never had a detention?" Hermione asked as they entered the Great Hall.

"Nope," Katie said, "I was never involved in Amanda and Irving's crazy schemes that got them in trouble. It's not that they didn't ask if I wanted to help, but I knew they would get caught, which they did every time. But they certainly helped lighten the spirit of our year. The other years were all a lot more snappish and evil like. Kind of like the Slytherins, except the whole school."

"Glad I didn't go there," Hermione smiled.

"You couldn't have," Katie sighed. "It's nothing against you, but they only accepted Purebloods, which is partly why Amanda hated everyone there. We always thought she was Half-Blood, but I guess they knew who her dad was when she was old enough to start school."

"But everyone was really smart and talented, as you say," Harry asked.

"Well, I was in the middle of the class," Katie said. "Irving was number one and Amanda was number three, but that's because she didn't do half her homework, so that affected her grades."

"Well, you have to do the work," Hermione said sitting down at the end of the Gryffindor Table closest to the Staff table.


	15. Four Exceptional Sixth Years

Chapter 15: Four Exceptional Sixth Years

Disclaimer: It's all J.K. Rowling's stuff, I'm just twisting it around.

A/N: For anyone who doesn't know the color of a moonstone, it might help in a description if you look one up.

"Harry, wake up," McGonagall's voice woke Harry the next morning at 5:30. He had fallen asleep on the common room couch while finishing his homework. Usually, Hermione would make sure he went to bed before he fell asleep, but she had gone to her dormitory early with Katie.

"Hello Professor," Harry said sitting up and finding his glasses that had fallen onto the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to retrieve Mr. Creevey so that we can travel to bring his brother back to the castle," McGonagall said. "What are you doing in here?"

"I must have fallen asleep," Harry said. McGonagall nodded and began to make her way toward the boys dormitory. "Professor…" Harry began, "do you mind if I come with?"

McGonagall raised an eyebrow at Harry. "You have class."

"I know," Harry said, "but I think Colin would like to see me. He's always thought of me as somewhat of a hero, if you haven't noticed."

McGonagall smiled, a rare feature on her face, and nodded. "I do think he would like that. Wash up a bit and put your bag in your room. Please hurry."

Five minutes later, Harry, Dennis, and McGonagall all met in the Gryffindor common room. McGonagall led them through the castle, onto the grounds, and through the gates. Just outside, the Knight Bus was already waiting for them.

An hour later, the three of them were entering St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. McGonagall and Dennis had both obviously been to visit Colin before because they walked past the waiting area, past the reception, and straight to the stairs.

Colin was sitting up, reading a book when the nurse opened the door for them. He seemed to have been ready to leave for hours. His bag was packed and the other occupants of the room kept staring at him with annoyance.

"Hiya Professor," Colin gasped looking up from the book. His voice was weak, but he was still as hyper as ever. "Dennis… Harry!" Colin's smile grew to an impressive size even by his standards. "Can I leave yet?" Colin turned to the nurse.

"Would you calm down?" the nurse asked. She handed Professor McGonagall a bottle of purple potion. "He still turns purple when he sneezes. That," she motioned to the potion, "will turn him his normal color if it doesn't fade as it should after a few minutes. You may go now Colin."

Colin jumped off his bed and grabbed his bag. "I can't believe you came," Colin said to Harry.

"It was my pleasure," Harry said. "I mean Gryffindor's been different without you. A little quieter than usual."

"He's right you know," Dennis said.

As soon as they were outside, Colin sneezed and his skin turned an impressive violet color. Dennis fell to the ground laughing. Colin blended in with the Knight Bus that was still outside waiting for them.

"Please get onboard, Mr. Creevey," McGonagall looked sternly at Dennis. "Are you okay Colin?"

"Yeah," Colin said holding up his hand. "See, the purple is already fading." The color slowly returned to his normal skin color. "I was wondering if you have my schedule, Professor."

"Here you are Colin," McGonagall pulled a parchment from her robes and handed it to Colin.

Harry looked at it from over Colin's shoulder. "You have all the same classes I've been taking."

"I know," Colin blushed a purple tinge. "I'd like to be an Auror, like you want to be. I don't know if I'm as talented as you are, though. I'm not quite sure I'll make it."

"I'm sure you'll make it," Harry said, astounding himself with his confidence in Colin.

The Knight Bus dropped them off at the Hogwarts gates at precisely 8:00. McGonagall gave them all permission to be late to any first period class they had so they could eat breakfast, but it didn't matter, Harry didn't have a class until 9:00.

That day, at lunch, Ginny approached Harry with a friend Harry had never actually met, but had seen with Ginny many times. Ginny's friend had black hair cut in a bob and eyes the color of moonstone. She was genuinely beautiful.

"Here you go Harry," Ginny said handing him a small bottle of clear liquid. Her friend was smiling stupidly being in such close vicinity with Harry. "Salem was able to get it while Slughorn was hovering over my shoulder. This is Salem DeMarke; Salem this is Harry."

"Nice to meet you," Harry said extending a hand.

"You too," Salem squeaked. She looked at her hand when Harry let go. "Was I just imagining that I shook hands with Harry Potter?"

"No," Ginny laughed. She turned to Harry and said, "she's been obsessed with you just as long as I have about, but she never had the guts to talk to you. But not in an attraction sort of way, she's just star struck by you. Salem thinks you look like a wimp, but there is the whole fame thing. Otherwise, she is just like a female Fred, assuming I'm her George. The stunts this girl has pulled, not even they could have. By the way, keep a watch on the Slytherins, she slipped something into their food and it should kick in any minute."

"At exactly 12:30," Salem said, her voice still seemed a little higher than it should, but she had calmed down a considerable amount. At exactly 12:30, Harry heard several shouts from the Slytherin table to see most of them had fire spurting out of their mouth. Whenever any of them tried to drown the fire in Pumpkin juice or water, it grew to a greater size and burned purple for a moment.

"Drop a few dissolving fire pellets into the pitchers and you never know what can happen," Salem smiled. "Or you can know exactly what will happen, but you want to see it anyway."

"Ginny," Harry said in his best imitation of Uncle Vernon's business tone, "you will be trying out again for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, right?"

"Of course I will," Ginny said somewhat hurt by Harry's tone. "Don't know if I will make it though."

"Shut up Ginny," Salem said loudly, "of course you'll make it. You're an awesome player, not to mention that you are one of the few players that can play Chaser and Seeker. Right Harry?"

"Salem does have a few very good points," Harry said. Salem blushed at the sound of her name.

"I would try out, but I'm really bad," Salem said, her voice high again.

"I'm sure you're fine," Harry said, but Ginny contradicted him.

"No, she's right," Ginny smiled. "She is really bad at flying. She has to dig her nails into her broom to not fall off. She wouldn't even be able to play Keeper." Salem nodded and turned an impressive red.

"So, Salem… tell me a bit about yourself," Harry said shoving a sandwich into his mouth.

"I'm a Muggle-born," she said. "I was born in Scotland, but then I moved to London with my mum when I was three. I've succeeded in not getting anything but Acceptable on all my O.W.L.s, in every class. Even Divination, which I skipped half the test. I'm only in Potions because Slughorn reckons I had to work to get those grades, which, well, I did. I studied potions only twice for about an hour each time."

"That's impressive," Irving said sitting across from Salem. "I got mostly O's, except in a few courses that I didn't try in, like Ancient Runes, and Muggle Studies. Who in their right mind is going to think about Muggles when there is a raving lunatic trying to destroy half the magic population."

"So you must feel that being pureblood puts you at a higher priority than those who aren't," Salem said, "right?"

"Opposite," Irving laughed. "When you decided as an eleven-year-old to believe the complete opposite of what all your teachers tell you and you go to an all pureblood school, you begin to believe that everyone is equal. I'm just saying that it's more important to ensure one's safety before learning about Muggles… especially for one so pretty as yourself." Salem blushed her amazing red again.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat next to the lake later that night working on their homework. They had enjoyed a day without the Slytherins talking. Pansy Parkinson had passed them in the hall, but the moment she opened her mouth to insult them, fire had burst out. Hermione was supposed to try to find who was behind it, but she questioned one person from each house, aside from Slytherin, and decided that no one knew but the one person, even though Harry had plainly said he knew.

"Isn't that Luna?" Hermione asked looking up from her Arithmancy homework.

"I think it is," Ron said, "so why are you waving her over?"

"Because Luna is a nice girl and I'd like to consider her at least a friendly acquaintance, if not an actual friend."

"Harry," Ron said shaking his head, "why do we spend time with Hermione?"

"I agree," Harry said. It was true that he found Luna odd, to say the least, but she had been a big help at the Department of Mysteries during fifth year, and Harry felt comfortable around her.

"Hello," Luna said when she was within earshot. "It sure is a warm day, isn't it?"

"It has been warm lately, hasn't it," Hermione said. She rolled the cuffs of her sleeves up a few inches. "That helps a little."

"I've put a Cooling Charm on myself," Luna announced. "It really helps."

"That is an excellent idea," Hermione said. She pulled out her wand and pointed it down at herself from above and said, "Frobid! That is much better. Would you two like a charm or are you masculine enough to take the heat?"

"I'll take one," Harry said.

"Me too," Ron said.

"I'll get Ron," Hermione said to Luna, "you wouldn't mind doing Harry, since you're right there?"

Luna smiled and performed the charm on Harry. Immediately, he felt relief from the heat. "Thanks Luna," Harry said. "That feels so much better than before."

"I thought so myself," Luna said. "This heat is so much different from last year's fog and dullness."

"It is different," Ron said. He shivered. "I think you put the charm on a little strong Hermione."

"That might have been the point," Luna said. Hermione laughed and Harry smiled. Ron wasn't one to try to decode what Luna meant.


	16. Hermione's Birthday

Chapter 16: Hermione's Birthday

Disclaimer: It's all J.K. Rowling's stuff, I'm just twisting it around.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Katie and Lavender Brown's yell was loud enough that it traveled all the way to the boy's dormitory and woke Harry, along with the other four boys sleeping soundly.

"In the name of Merlin," Dean groaned, "it is 5:30 in the bloody morning!"

"Harry," Ron yawned, "you're the one who held tryouts and practice until 9:00 last night forcing us to stay up late to do homework. Go tell them to be quiet."

"You tell me how to get to their room and I will," Harry turned over in his bed to get comfortable again.

"Why don't you just fly?" Ron asked.

"Because Hermione will give him detention," Neville said opening the hangings on his four poster bed. "She's head girl, and it's her birthday."

"Why don't you four just not talk," Irving suggested. "They've quieted down a bit so now…"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU," the sounds of probably all the Gryffindor females yelling rang through the Gryffindor house. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

"Good they've fin…" Irving began, but the cries began again.

"For she's a jolly good fellow, for she's a jolly good fellow, for she's a jolly fellow… which nobody can deny! Happy birthday Hermione! How does it feel to be eighteen?"

"Are they finished now?" Irving asked.

"For the mean time," Neville said. He sounded more awake than any of the other guys, as he was the only Gryffindor seventh year male to not try-out.

"I don't think I can get back to sleep anymore," Irving groaned and sounds of his movements throughout the room began to sound. Harry could hear Ron snoring in the bed next to him and Dean's heavy breathing farther away. Harry got comfortable again and closed his eyes.

Harry found himself walking down a dark corridor, with a dim light from a room near the end. Harry gripped the door with a pale hand and opened it to find the crumpled form of a woman with sandy colored hair breathing heavily on the floor.

"I'll never tell you where he is," she cried in a raspy voice.

"There is no need for you to speak," Harry laughed, "I'll read it in your mind."

"Even if you do, I haven't told you," the woman laughed. "And you can only find him if I tell you where he is."

"This problem can be solved very easily," Harry laughed. "Severus, I would like that bottle of Veritaserum you have."

The woman's eyes widened as greasy-haired, hooked nose, Severus Snape handed Harry a bottle of a clear liquid. Harry stunned the woman and dripped a few droplets of the liquid into the woman's mouth, waited a moment, and then restored her consciousness.

"Mrs. Finnigan, you have disgraced the Wizarding World by marrying a Muggle man," Harry hissed. "Where is you son hiding?"

Harry knew he was seeing Voldemort's thoughts again, and hoped that it wasn't real. But, in case it was, he listened very closely to Mrs. Finnigan's answer.

"Number 38, Cheshire Lane, about15 kilometers northwest of Dublin," she gasped in horror as she realized what she had just done.

"Kill her," Harry said to Snape as he walked away.

Harry jumped up and ripped the hangings of his bed open to see who was around. He grabbed his glasses off his bedside table and ran out of the dormitories and into the common room. His glasses were barely on when Hermione's happy face intercepted him.

"Sorry, Hermione, no time to talk," Harry said side stepping her. He ran through the portrait hole without a glance back.

"Tail feathers," Harry yelled to the Gargoyle as he approached. He didn't have a moment to spare. He knocked on the door to McGonagall's office the moment he could reach it.

"Enter," McGonagall's voice sounded, but by the time the 'er' came out, Harry was standing in her office, seriously winded, but ready to speak.

"I had another dream where I was Voldemort and he had Mrs. Finnigan and was searching for Seamus," Harry blurted out and took a long breath. "She was his Secret Keeper, and Voldemort used Veritaserum and I don't know if it was real or not, but it felt plenty real."

"Harry, slow down," McGonagall said. "You said that Voldemort has Mrs. Finnigan?"

"Yes," Harry nodded.

"Were you in anyway aware that she and Seamus haven't been seen in a week and a half?"

"No I have not Professor."

"And Voldemort found out where she was hiding her son?"

"Yes," Harry said. "It was Number 38, Chesire Lane, about15 kilometers northwest of Dublin."

McGonagall looked grave. She took out a few pieces of parchment and began to scribble a message on one. "Please deliver this to Professor Flitwick and return here as quickly as you can. Oh, but please return to your dormitory first and grab a shirt, and your Invisibility Cloak, and any other forms of protection, such as enchanted harmonicas that you and Neville have. Now, off with you."

It was seven as Harry ran through the halls toward Flitwick's office. He began passing people every few meters when he was two corridors away from Flitwick's office. Girls were pointing and giggling at him walking around without a shirt or shoes, wearing only drawstring pants that he had slept in.

"Hello Harry," the voice of Luna Lovegood caught him off guard as he reached for the doorknob to Flitwick's office.

Harry jumped in his skin. After a moment, he calmed down as he realized who it was. "I'm sorry but I can't talk right now Luna," Harry said quickly. A fifth year Ravenclaw began turning red with anger that Luna talked to him and he talked back, while he didn't have a shirt on. "I'll talk to you later, I promise. It's nice to see you."

"You too Harry," Luna smiled as Harry turned into Flitwick's office.

"Professor?" Harry called out. "I have a message from Professor McGonagall."

"Harry," Flitwick walked out from behind his desk. The tiny man took in Harry's appearance for a moment then reached for the letter. "Oh, very serious. Thank you Harry. I guess you had better be off then."

Harry found at least twice the amount of stares as he ran down the halls again to get to the Gryffindor tower. He avoided as many stares as possible, but some were impossible to avoid. As he got to the final hall, he found it odd that no one was coming through the portrait hole. He was thankful, so he didn't question it or anyone once he was in the common room. He took the stairs to the boys dorms two at a time and grabbed his clothes.

"Hey Harry," Neville said walking into the room just after Harry pulled his shirt over his head. Neville's voice was dull, not a tired dull, but a dull that a person only receives from someone else when he or she has done something wrong, but the speaker doesn't want to tell that person what he or she has done.

Ignoring Neville's tone, Harry asked, "Can I borrow your harmonica? I promise to return it, but I'm going with McGonagall on a mission and we might need it."

"If McGonagall said you'll need it," Neville said pulling it out of his pocket and handing it to Harry. Harry thanked him and put it in his bag, along with his harmonica, Invisibility Cloak, and miniature Foe Glass. Harry changed his glasses to the enchanted ones that lit everything up for him only and raced out again.

Harry ran past the large group of Gryffindors surrounding a single armchair and out the portrait hole. He heard a few people shout his name, but he ignored them. A few minutes later, Harry was back in McGonagall's office. Now, however, Witherspoon was with them.

"We will meet a few Order members a block away from where Seamus might be," McGonagall said. She was holding a rolled up newspaper in her hand, and Witherspoon was touching the paper lightly with her fingertips. Harry did the same. "Once you are inside, play your harmonica. Tonks has one that she will play. Give Mr. Longbottom's to Mr. Finnigan as soon as you find him and tell him to play. Then lead him outside immediately where we can see if you had another real or fake vision."

"Right Professor," Harry said. "When do we…" Harry couldn't finish his sentence because he felt a tug at his navel and was getting pulled along to where McGonagall said they were going.

They landed in a ditch at the end of the road next to a large field and a few houses. Harry could see the street sign that read 'Chesire Lane' from where he stood. Tonks, Moody, and Amanda's aunt, Lori, stood a few meters from them.

"Let's hurry," Tonks said dully. Her hair was brown again and she looked as if she hadn't smiled since before Remus was killed. "We wouldn't want him to be hurt if your vision was pure."

The six began to walk in silence, keeping their eyes and ears open in case Voldemort or his Death Eaters should attack. When they got to the house, McGonagall stopped Harry.

"We'll knock first," she said. "He'll only be able to hear if you knock. Be ready with the Invisibility Cloak and harmonicas. Tonks, ready?"

Tonks nodded.

Harry pulled out his own harmonica and the Invisibility Cloak. Before he knocked, he pulled out his mini Foe Glass. What he saw made anger rise in his blood. Snape.

"Professor," Harry said, showing it to her.

"Hurry, Harry," McGonagall said.

Harry reached out and knocked on the door. After a moment, Seamus opened it. The confusion on his face was more than Harry thought Seamus could muster. Seamus looked both ways before stepping out and closing the door behind him.

"How did you find me?" Seamus asked. "And why did you all come here, Harry? Professor McGonagall?"

"Mr. Finnigan, is your mother at home?" McGonagall asked.

"Naw," Seamus shook his head and his eyes grew wide. "She went out yesterday for some milk and potatoes and never returned. I've been alone since."

"Are you supposed to be hidden?" McGonagall continued. "And is your mother the Secret Keeper?"

"Indeed she is," Seamus nodded.

"You'll need to come with us then," McGonagall said. "We will leave a message for you mother just inside the door in case she does return, but we have reason to believe your life is in danger."

"Minerva!" Moody yelled. "Behind you!"

McGonagall spun around, wand out, but saw nothing. Harry thrust Neville's harmonica at Seamus and told him to play. Both boys brought one to their lips and played at the same time. A red beam shot out of nowhere and hovered around Seamus's head.

Harry continued to play as he looked at the Foe Glass. Snape was hidden under an Invisibility Cloak and only Moody could see. Tonks began to play a harmonica too, as Moody began to battle and Lori and McGonagall stood ready to defend themselves.

"Grab the paper," McGonagall yelled and everyone reached out and held on. "Portus!" There was a tug at Harry's navel and he landed on his back in the front hall. Seamus and Tonks were also on the ground, both looking shocked and winded.

"What was that about?" Seamus howled.

"Voldemort is, as you might have read, attacking underage wizards," Moody said. "Since you are half and half, you're one of the next best to attack since the Muggle-borns are all here. Also, your death would prove that he is ready to purge the whole wizarding community of all Muggle blood."

"Of all Muggle blood?" Seamus asked, the color draining from his face.

"Except for those that have joined him already," Harry said. "He himself has Muggle blood, and so does Snape."

"Harry, Seamus, please go to the Gryffindor common room," McGonagall said. "We will have your items retrieved as soon as the coast is clear," she said to Seamus. "Now off you go."

"What was that about?" Seamus asked Harry just before they reached the fat lady's portrait.

"Unicorn horn," Harry said to her. "I'll explain later, when my body's over the jolt and my scar stops stinging."

Harry walked into the common room to find everyone sitting. He had figured everyone would be in class, but it seemed not a single Gryffindor was missing.

"Do you have anything to say?" Ron asked narrowing his eyes at Harry.

Harry stopped and thought, but his scar was still stinging and he couldn't concentrate. "Hey, everyone… Seamus is here."

Hermione stood and ran up to her dormitory with her face in her hands. Several girls ran to catch up with her, after glaring at Harry.


	17. Football Fever

Chapter 17: Football Fever

Disclaimer: It's all J.K. Rowling's stuff, I'm just twisting it around.

It came to Harry as a complete surprise that half the Gryffindors suddenly stopped talking to him. What was worse, no one would tell him what he had done wrong, not even Ron. Harry managed to find out that McGonagall had canceled classes when she found out about Harry's dream.

After dinner, Harry tried to go into his room, but found it was locked. He knocked, but it didn't open.

"Who is it?" Ron's voice came through the door.

"Harry," he said, waiting for the door to open.

"Go away," Ron yelled.

"What?" Harry yelled.

"You heard him," Neville's voice sounded on the other side.

"They're not letting me in," Harry stomped up to Irving, Dean, and Seamus who were sitting on a couch away from the fire because it was another really hot day. He summoned a chair from the other side of the room and sat on it.

"They won't let anyone in," Irving said. "Hermione put a locking spell on the door and I can't figure out how to unlock it. It's just the four of them. I bet if Katie went up, they'd let her in, but she's working on homework… or talking with Wes."

"Who is Wes?" Seamus asked. "And Katie is that new really skinny girl… right?"

"Yeah," Dean replied. "And Wes is Amanda Wesley, the Transfiguration professor's daughter. She's in our year and in Ravenclaw. She is from the same school as Irving and Katie."

"Right," Seamus nodded.

"I suppose that she would have rather had classes today," Irving said absent-mindedly. "Any normal person would have wanted the day off on his birthday, but she's a special case."

Harry's face fell. He suddenly knew exactly why people were mad at him. In his worry about his dream, he had forgotten it was Hermione's birthday. He jumped up and ran back up to the dormitory and knocked as hard as he could.

"Hermione… I'm i so /i sorry I forgot," Harry yelled into the door. "Happy birthday. Come on… open the door. Let me explain. Please!"

"I don't want to hear it Harry," Hermione yelled.

"I can't explain it through the door," Harry yelled. "It was an emergency." There was silence from the other side of the door. "I had another dream." Harry said in his normal voice, but he had crouched down to say it under the crack of the door.

"Stop making up stories," Hermione spat.

"Why else would I run throughout the castle in only a pair of slacks?" Harry yelled. "Ask McGonagall, or Witherspoon. Ask Moody even, they all came with to see if it was a true vision. It was like the ones from fifth year."

There was silence for a moment, the Neville's voice asked, "What happened?"

Harry sighed. "Voldemort had Seamus's mum captured. He used Veritaserum to make her tell him where Seamus was." He paused for a moment. "That's why I rushed to McGonagall. Voldemort was going to kill Seamus. He killed his mum." Harry looked behind him, and luckily no one was there. He was assuming with the luck he'd been having that day that they would forgive him, but Seamus would have been right behind him.

Harry heard Hermione murmur a few syllables and the door opened on its own accord. Hermione's face was bright red, as if she had been crying all day. She sniffed and walked past him, pushing him into the door frame as she passed.

"She's a little mad at you," Ron stated the obvious. "Are you serious about what you saw?"

"Would I ever kid about something like that?" Harry asked.

Ron, Ginny, and Neville all shook their heads. Harry opened his mouth to talk, but was interrupted by Irving, Dean, and Seamus walking in, happy they could get into their room again. Ginny stood and left, leaving just the guys.

"I am exhausted," Irving said. He fell face first onto his bed. "It seems the less I do, the more energy I waste. I'm going to sleep."

Harry silently agreed and closed the hangings on his own four poster bed.

The next morning, Harry woke to see Katie sneak into the boys' dormitory and crawl over to Irving's bed. "Wake up Irv," Katie said quietly, shaking his shoulder.

"What are you doing in here?" Irv asked sitting up. "You girls woke me early yesterday and now it's only seven in the morn… on a Saturday, and you are waking me again. What don't you understand about being a teenager?"

"Amanda requests your presence outside at nine," Katie said. She stood and walked out of the room without making another sound. Harry followed while Irving tried to get back to sleep.

"I know you're following me," Katie said as she passed a tapestry Harry knew was a short cut to the floor below them and a much quicker route to the Great Hall.

"Going for food?" Harry asked. Katie nodded. "Follow me then." He turned into the tapestry. Once they were a few meters from the Great Hall, Harry asked, "what was your message to Irving about today?"

"A soccer game Amanda's throwing together," Katie said.

"It's called football here," Amanda's voice sounded from behind Katie and Harry. She was walking with Michael Corner. "You want to join in? Or does the fact that you're a legend mean you can't play a sport unless it is official?"

"I've never played a real game of football," Harry said. "I only played it in school when I was ten, and then it was more of a dodge Dudley game for me as he tried to crush me if I got too near the ball."

"Well," Amanda laughed, "that's half the game, isn't it. By the way, good job on upsetting Hermione yesterday."

"That was an accident," Harry blushed. "I did not mean to do that and I wish I could go back and fix it."

"Well, unless you have a Time-Turner, that'll be hard," Amanda said. "So, I'll see you outside at nine for a good old game of football?"

"Er…" Harry began, but Amanda had not meant it as a question. She smiled and walked to the Ravenclaw table and began talking with a fifth year. Harry turned to Katie. "Are you playing?"

"I don't play soccer," Katie said. "Rather, I run to keep in shape, and Amanda only runs during a game of soccer… or if she's running late to a class and wants to make it just in time. But I'm going to watch."

By nine, a large group of people knew about the game. Harry still wasn't sure if he would play, but he decided to at least check it out. He made his way to the grounds with Katie, Ron, and Hermione, though she refused to acknowledge Harry.

"I'm going to play," Ron decided when they reached the sides of the field. "Look how many people are."

"Or rather, look how many guys are," Harry said. He noticed Amanda was one of the few girls dressed to play a game of football. Dean, Seamus, and Irving were playing and were stretching by what had been decided as a boundary line. Katie and Hermione made their way to the side and sat down to watch. Harry looked around to see how many people he recognized. A rather small number of Ravenclaws were playing, considering Amanda was from the Ravenclaw house; he spotted Michael Corner, and Anthony Goldstein. From Hufflepuff, Ernie MacMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Zacharias Smith, and Susan Bones were stretching. Also from Gryffindor were Dennis Creevey, Jimmy Peakes, Salem Demarke, and Demelza Robins. The number of Slytherins who were there surprised Harry. He hadn't expected Amanda to invite any, but then remembered that she hadn't suffered six previous years of torment from them. The Slytherins had produced Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, and a fourth year named Malcolm Baddock, who looked like a younger version of Goyle.

"If I've counted correctly," Amanda gathered everyone's attention; "there are twenty of us, which becomes a nice ten on ten. Any volunteers for captains?"

"I say Dean," Seamus yelled. A few non-Gryffindors were surprised he was there. Dean agreed to be one.

"Any one else?" Amanda asked.

"How about you?" Zabini said. "You did put this together."

Amanda blushed slightly but agreed to be a captain. They had Ernie flip a coin and Amanda won so she chose first.

"Seamus Finnigan, is it?" Amanda asked. Seamus nodded, surprised, but took his place in line behind her. Dean gave her a surprised look that she had just chosen his best friend. She smiled devilishly at him.

"Irving," Dean said, returning her smile.

"Blaise," Amanda, who apparently was on a first name basis with everyone, chose again.

"Harry," Dean took his turn.

"Susan."

"Ron."

And so it continued. The final teams were Amanda, Seamus, Zabini, Susan, Dennis, Michael, Nott, Justin, Anthony, and Baddock against Dean, Irving, Harry, Ron, Peakes, Demelza, Salem, Ernie, Smith, and Crabbe. Dean's whole team seemed rather upset with the last choice, but they were stuck with him.

Because several of the students had never played football before, and those that had, for the most part only played it in school, Amanda and Dean went over all the rules and went through a few drills to make sure everyone knew at least a bit of what to expect.

"Are we having a referee by any chance?" Dean asked at 9:25.

"Madam Hooch," Amanda replied.

"She knows football?" More than one person looked up.

"She happens to be married to a Muggle football fan," Amanda replied. "Or would you rather have my dad ref?" The general opinion from the players and crowd was 'No!'

By 9:30, Madam Hooch came to the area and with a flick of her wand two goals and lines appeared. Madam Hooch flipped a coin for possession of the ball, won yet again by Amanda, and the two teams took their side.

Dean was giving everyone directions and positions. He had Ron in goal, Irving, Crabbe, and Smith as defense, Harry, Ernie, and Salem as mid-fielders, and himself, Demelza, and Peakes as the forwards. Harry looked at the other side of the field and saw that Amanda had Zabini in goal, herself, Seamus, and Justin as defense, Nott, Susan, and Michael as mid-fielders, and Dennis, Anthony, and Baddock up front. Finally, Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game began.

Not more than ten seconds into the game, the ball landed at Harry's feet. He dribbled it up the field a few meters, but passed it to Peakes as Baddock challenged him. From the sidelines, Harry could see Katie, Ginny, and even Colin cheering him on. He ran down field a little ways, but didn't know how far forward to actually go.

Five minutes into the game, Harry got possession of the ball again. He was much closer to the goal this time and he could hear Dean shouting, "Shoot!" He set up the ball to shoot, but Justin stole the ball from him and had kicked it to the other side of the field.

Ron, as expected, was an excellent goalkeeper. Tall, agile, and used to blocking goals. Baddock and Dennis both took at least ten shots, but Ron didn't let a single one in. Ten minutes into the game at least a third of the school was watching, including several teachers. Ron made an outstanding save, and Madam Hooch began to give five points to the houses for outstanding plays, or two for passing to someone on your team from a different house. Ron rolled the ball to Smith, gaining Gryffindor two points, and Smith passed the ball to Salem, gaining two points for Hufflepuff.

Salem didn't have much of a choice of who to pass to, she gave it to Dean who began to weave past every player on the other team as if it was as easy as blinking, until oddly enough, someone else had a foot on the ball. He had been so confident that no one else would come near the ball, that he tripped over the ball and Amanda sent the ball flying to the other side of the field again, right to the feet of Susan, gaining Ravenclaw two points. Three out of four spectators laughed when Dean went flying, mostly because three out of four spectators decided to cheer for Amanda's team because she included the whole school.

Harry ran forward to challenge Susan, but Amanda's team was much more inclined to keep passing rather than dribbling. Harry, along with the majority of his team, was constantly trying to intercept a pass, but was unsuccessful. Finally, Irving slide-tackled the ball in between its journey from Nott to Anthony and the ball landed on the other side of the field between a still smiling Amanda and a rather annoyed looking Dean. Everyone watched as the two ran at the ball. Dean went to slide-tackle, just as Irving had, but Amanda got to the ball first. Amanda didn't have time to actually pass the ball, or to move before her feet were flying out from underneath her and she landed on Dean, their faces centimeters apart.

The ball was lying a few feet from them, but no one cared about that anymore. No one could tell if Amanda was hurt or not. She didn't make any motion to get off him; but then again, Dean didn't try to move her off him. The two stared at one another until a voice rang out from the crowd. "FOUL!" Wesley stood on the sideline outraged.

Finally Amanda rolled off Dean and kicked the ball to Seamus, though for the first time the whole game, her aim was slightly off and he had to chase after the ball before it went out of bounds.

The rest of the first half, Wesley was shouting criticism to Amanda with everything she did. "What kind of pass that that?" "Shoot already!" "Since when was tripping part of the game?" "Run!" "Get into position!" "Challenge that ball!"

Dean, though he had been a ball hog, did manage to get past Amanda several times in her distress and scored two goals. Even with Dean's goals, Amanda's team was proving to be better. Dennis, Baddock, and Susan all managed to score a goal by the end of the first half. Madam Hooch finally called half-time, and everyone made their way off the field.

"You did awesome Harry," Katie said. "I mean, sure, Dean was showing everyone up, but you were a team player, which is what really counts."

"You played well," Hermione said flatly. When Ron approached, she pulled out a flask and filled it with water for him. "Here you go Ron," Hermione smiled. "Great job in goal. I'm sure if Dean had put some better defenders up, like Amanda, you would have let a shot in. However, you were at a real disadvantage."

"Did you just complement Amanda?" Harry asked.

"I simply meant she knows her football," Hermione snarled.

"I've never seen a more hormonal game of football in my life," Colin said approaching the group. "You two played awesome."

"What do you mean by a hormonal game of football?" Harry asked. He hadn't noticed anything weird, but then again, he was exhausted three minutes into the game and stopped paying attention to anything aside from the ball for the most part.

"You didn't see Amanda and Dean come within an inch of kissing?" Katie asked.

"Or the fact that Irving played his best when Salem was around him?" Ginny added. "And Susan practically collided with Seamus on purpose about eight times."

"Michael passing to Lavender when she cheered him on," Katie laughed. "Ron smiling at Hermione every time he made a save as if he was dedicating them to her."

"Er…" Harry said, which caused them all to laugh.

For the second half, Amanda took the goal and Zabini took her spot as middle defender. Dean also switched Crabbe to forward and Demelza to defense in hopes that she would actually run when the ball went near the goal.

Whatever remnants of a smile had been on Amanda's face at the end of the previous half were gone and replaced with a look of frustration and concentration. Mr. Wesley watched from the sidelines, almost ready to shout criticism at her.

The second half was a lot less eventful. Irving and Demelza succeeded on keeping the ball from getting near the goal, on the other hand, Seamus, Zabini, and Justin kept the ball out of the other teams goal area, even when it was Dean who tried to bring it in.

Harry took the first actual shot by chance. Amanda caught the ball with ease and punted it across the field. Her dad still found a criticism. "Punt with more accuracy, that landed between two players from the other team."

Every once in a while, Amanda would run out of the goal area to meet the ball and kick it with such force that it landed in the opposite goal area and everyone who had just begun to make their way to the other side had to turn around. These were the only times Wesley complemented her slightly, even as the rest of the crowd cheered like mad.

One time Amanda misjudged how much time she had with the ball before Dean would arrive and had to kick it out of bounds so she could get back to the goal to protect it. "What was that?" Wesley yelled. Amanda ignored him.

With only a minute left, the score was still two to three. Harry received possession of the ball and began to take it down field. He was challenged by Justin and had only one option and that was to pass to Crabbe who had proven to be as useful as a salty snack on a hot dry day, if that good. Harry made the pass and for the first time the whole game, Crabbe took a shot. Amanda blocked it, but couldn't catch it so Dean tapped it in. Madam Hooch congratulated the three by giving each additional five points for an outstanding play and teamwork. Teamwork with Crabbe, was it possible?

Wesley however was now shouting at Amanda for letting a ball into the goal so close to the end of the game. "What were you thinking? If you couldn't catch it, why didn't you punch it straight up or over the net? Who taught you to play?"

Amanda finally burst. "You did! You taught me to play socca." Amanda was red in the face and ran into the castle.

There were only a few seconds left in the game, so Madam Hooch called it, knowing that none of the players on Amanda's team, aside from Amanda, could kick the ball close enough to the opposite goal for a team member to score. And it was better to end it with a tie, especially after the scene that had just unfolded in front of them.

"Good job," Hermione said as she walked past Harry. She congratulated Ron with a big smile and extended praise.

b When Amanda says "socca" it is not a typo or her being 'ghettoish.' She is frustrated and forgot to concentrate on pronouncing. Whenever she seems to leave out an 'r' or pronounce an 'r' as an 'l' or 'w,' it's her speech impediment. /b 


	18. Wesley's Bad Day

Chapter 18: Wesley's Bad Day

Disclaimer: It's all J.K. Rowling's stuff, I'm just twisting it around.

After Wesley's explosion at the game, the general opinion of his went down among students. Even Slytherins were no longer happy with him because no father should treat his daughter in such a manner. It was the first time people said crude comments about him that Katie did not defend him.

Amanda, on the other hand, did not show for any meal the rest of the weekend. Harry saw Luna and Terry Boot carrying extra helpings of various dishes to the Ravenclaw tower Sunday evening and overheard them saying, "I hope she'll eat at least a little. She really did a great job at the game. No one could have saved that goal."

Even Hermione felt bad for Amanda, which caused Harry and Ron alarm. Hermione forgave Harry when he told her and Ron the details of his dream and the events in Ireland Saturday evening near the fire. "It really was a frightening dream," Hermione said, "wasn't it. A few seconds later and Seamus might have been killed." Harry only nodded in response.

By Monday morning, no one was looking forward to Transfiguration. Amanda finally showed her face in the Great Hall. She looked horrible. There were tear streaks on her cheeks that looked as if they had appeared that morning, her hair stuck out in every direction possible, and she had two different shoes on; one was a stilleto and the other a fuzzy slipper.

"I'm almost worried about her," Hermione said. Harry and Ron stared disbelieving at her. "I said_almost_." She insisted.

"Well, I am," Katie said. "Usually when something pisses her off, she turns it into some sort of joke, but she hasn't even contacted me."

It was only a matter of minutes before Wesley made his way down from the staff table to talk with his distraught daughter. The conversation of the Great Hall dimmed, as everyone wanted to hear Amanda yell again. This time, however, they were in for a better treat.

"I think I just saw a flash of Bobby Knight hatred in her eyes," Irving whispered to Katie. She nodded with agreement.

"What's this about?" Ron asked.

"It's a tale for another time," Irving said. "I just hope that we won't have to suffer Transfiguration after she's through with him."

Before Harry could question Irving why, Amanda stood up, threw a pitcher of pumpkin juice in Wesley's face, and stomped so ferociously out of the Great Hall that her stiletto heel shattered.

"I also hope he we don't have class today," Hermione said as the noise in the Great Hall erupted again. "Someone would most likely die."

"You're teacher if he doesn't show," Ron said, "remember?"

Hermione's eyes brightened and she smiled, even as her cheeks turned a little pink. "I take that back, I hope he is absent."

The five Gryffindors slowly finished eating and made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Perched on the backrest of one of the seat was a Silver Eagle. Hermione huffed at the sight of it and took her usual seat.

Professor Witherspoon knew better than to ask why Amanda wasn't in the class, but was surprised by the presence of a Silver Eagle that wasn't hers. When she was informed that it was Amanda's, Harry detected a slight smile flicker on Witherspoon's face for a second before she started the lesson.

Amanda's Eagle went to Potions and Charms for Amanda. Harry was not surprised to see it fly out a window at the end of Charms and turn toward the lake. Unfortunately for the class, Wesley was in class. He looked angry, if not pissed. No one made a noise once laying eyes on him.

"Today," Wesley spat once the last of the students sat down, "we will be pairing off and practice transforming the other into an animal. Specifically, snakes." Everyone began to move, but Mr. Wesley yelled for them to sit back down. He would decide who would pair with who.

By the end of class, the only person who hadn't lost any points was Blaise Zabini. If someone didn't correctly transform their partner into a snake, they lost points. If they corrected someone else's mistake, they lost points. If they flinched, they lost points. If they messed up in restoring their partner, made a noise other than the two incantations he taught them, or smiled, they lost points. Irving lost five points for 'acting out of character to avoid losing points.' Harry dreaded seeing the hour glasses after the lesson.

To Harry's surprise, the house that suffered the most was Ravenclaw, though Gryffindor had lost their lead in the race and was now third, with Hufflepuff in first and Slytherin only a few points above Gryffindor.

"I don't know how we lost so many points," a Ravenclaw said to her friend as two Ravenclaw girls passed.

"I heard Wesley took 100 points from us because of Amanda's display during breakfast," the other replied. "You know she's sulking again. This time, she's by the lake. Her Gryffindor friends were heading there last I saw them."

"How are we going to get all those lost points back?" Ron asked looking at the hourglasses.

"I don't know," Harry said, "but we have practice in just fifteen minutes. We had better get ready."

Harry and Ron left Hermione beginning the hoards of homework they had been given that day by the various classes; they were the last two to arrive. He surveyed his new team. It was much like the one from the year before, except that the race for Chaser was so close that he had to choose four: Ginny, Dean, Demelza and Irving. Each of them, aside from Ginny, would sit on the sidelines one game. This also would help prevent any rushing to find replacements in case of injuries from cursed necklaces, near death poisonings, or detentions from Death Eater teachers.

Practice went smoothly. The only disruption was Irving trying to teach Ginny to use her broom as a surfboard and the proper technique for 'surfing the winds.' However, it was oddly quiet which made it seem boring.

"Professor Wesley was very hard on us today," Peakes said when Harry asked what was getting everyone down in the locker room after the practice.

"He was hard on everyone," Irving growled. "How dare he take points away from me for trying not to lose points."

"I say we just talk to McGonagall about it," Ginny said. "Wesley can't just get away with that kind of behavior. It's not our fault he is failing as a parent."

"I don't want to suffer through any more of him yelling at me," Ron said. "But, frankly, he scares me. I mean, he used to seem cool, but ever since he turned me into a fish… if you tell McGonagall, count me out. I think he'll hunt us down."

"What we need is hard evidence to get him fired," Irving said. "But I doubt anyone but Wes would be able to get that from him, and right now, I doubt that can happen any more."

Harry was interested by the idea of hard evidence against Wesley. He didn't know how he could get it, but if there was any hope to free him from Wesley's wrath, Harry was up for it.

Harry pondered the idea of coming across hard evidence. If it would be verbal admittance… no, that would never happen. Documentation could be forged, so that wouldn't work. And it would be difficult to spy on him; even if he could spy, McGonagall would not likely believe one witness, and it would be too risky to try more than one spy at a time.

"I don't believe it," Harry heard Irving yell when Harry was about twenty feet from the doors of the Great Hall. Irving stood staring into the Hall, mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

"Mr. Diggory," Wesley's unmistakable voice sounded from inside, only he sounded cheery. "Have you any clue where Harry is? I have a friend here who would like to meet him."

"No," Irving lied loudly. "He left ahead of me from Quidditch."

"That's too bad," Wesley's voice carried. Harry and Ron had jumped behind a tapestry in case Wesley emerged from the Great hall. "Could you please fetch Katherine for me? Thank you."

"Katherine?" Irving asked.

"Ms. O'Brien," Wesley said. "Katie."

After a moment, Harry and Ron emerged to an empty hall. They dashed passed the Great Hall and through the many secret passages to beat Irving to the Gryffindor tower. They stood for a moment until Irving appeared.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"Did you want to talk to the world's biggest prick, Harry?" Irving asked. "I could have been like, 'Oh, yes, he's ten feet behind me.' I thought I was doing you a favor."

"Yes, but what was going on in there?" Harry asked.

"He was chugging beer and talking with another American," Irving said. "He seems to have recovered from this morning."

"Would you three boys please kindly move your conversation," the fat lady asked from her portrait. "I don't want to sit here all night listening to you."

"Right," Ron said, "Unicorn horn." The portrait swung open.

"O.B." Irving shouted once the portrait closed. "You in here?"

"Who i are /i you looking for?" Hermione growled looking up from her book.

"Take one guess," Ron said sitting next to her and looking at her paper. It was Arithmancy, so he looked away.

"Katie's in the library," Hermione said. "And look at the clock. It's almost time for my patrolling."

Hermione closed her book and gathered her possessions. She went up to her room for a moment and then returned a few minutes later. She waved to Harry and Ron and disappeared.

Harry and Ron went to sleep an hour after Hermione left. After an hour of sleep, Harry woke to Hermione's voice and a tapping on his shoulder. He opened his eyes, grabbed his glasses, and looked up to see her smiling face.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"McGonagall has finally found you an Occulemency teacher," Hermione said. "Come with me."

"Who is it?" Harry asked.

"He told me to call him John," Hermione said. "He's an American, but then again, what can we expect nowadays? But, I guess he's really talented. And he's a Auror."

Harry jumped out of his bed and pulled on a shirt and shoes. He grabbed his wand and followed Hermione through the school and into McGonagall's office. Sitting there, aside from the Headmistress, were Katie and a man who bore a resemblance to her. It must have been the man Wesley was with earlier, and probably related to Katie.

"Hi Harry," Katie smiled brightly. "This is my dad. I hear he's going to teach you Occulemency. Good luck. He taught me, and I'm fairly good at it. He failed to teach Amanda. Hope you do better than her."

"I guess introductions are not necessary anymore," McGonagall smiled slightly. "Harry, this is Mr. O'Brien, or John, as he likes to go by."

"Nice to meet you Harry," John said standing and shaking Harry's hand. He stood slightly taller than Ron and hand short black hair and glasses. "Katie's written about you a lot in her letters. From what I can tell, it'll be a pleasure to work with you."

Harry only nodded. His first lesson was scheduled for Friday after his classes. John was staying in Hogsmeade so Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Katie were given permission to go the Hogsmeade to meet John. The appearance of John brightened Wesley's mood. It also had the exact same affect on Amanda. By the time Harry's lesson came, the mood of the castle was back to a happy one.

"Why didn't we eat?" Ron asked on the way to Hogsmeade.

"Because it is only four Ronald," Hermione said. "Use your head once in a while." Hermione turned to Katie, "Do you have any reason why Amanda was dripping with joy this morning? I couldn't get through more than three problems of Arithmancy before I heard her and Irving laugh their heads off in the back of the classroom."

"Well," Katie smiled. "It's her birthday. Her mom and sister picked her up at lunchtime and they went to Diagon Alley for the weekend. I guess she also is getting like a whole wardrobe from her favorite store. I'm almost afraid to see her new stuff when she gets back. The girl is greedy in late September."

"But she's not getting the best pizza in the world," John voice met the group of teens as they walked off the grounds. Katie's face brightened and her dad nodded. Harry and Ron had no idea how they had communicated without moving their mouths.

Ten minutes later, Harry found himself eating a delicious deep dish pizza that John referred to as Lou's. Amanda's aunt joined them part of the way through the meal to enjoy a slice. Apparently everyone in the Midwest of America liked Lou's pizza above everything else in the world.

After eating, John began teaching Harry Occulemency. He invited Ron and Hermione to join, but his concentration was on Harry. Within an hour, Harry made more progress with John as a teacher than all the lessons he had had with Snape.

John and Lori walked the four students back to the gates at eight o'clock so they would have plenty of time to return to their dorm. They talked about their plans for the weekend, and happily collapsed once inside the common room. Hermione stood again a second later and claimed she had rounds to make.

"I like your dad," Ron said to Katie. "I'm also glad he's not my uncle, because Wesley is and it scares me."

Katie smiled. "I'm glad you like my dad. He and I are real close."

"That's good," Harry said. "It must be your family that Hermione doesn't mind about Americans. She doesn't like very many, if you can't tell."

"I can tell," Katie said. "Amanda won't let me forget."

"But she's gone for the weekend," Harry said. "So, for now, I think you can ignore what she says."

"I'm not," Katie said. "She's happy that Hermione likes me. It's part of our friendship. We can't be upset that the other has friends other than us. I didn't like Irving when she first became friends with him, but I wouldn't do anything about it because we only really had each other, and Amanda doesn't do too well with only one friend."

"Is that why you and Irving aren't as close?" Harry asked, "because you didn't like each other in the beginning?"

"I wish it was that simple," Katie said. "It's a lot bigger than that, but nothing I want to get into." Katie stood and walked to her dorm.


	19. Harry's Date

Chapter Nineteen: Harry's Date

Disclaimer: This all belongs to J.K. Rowling!

The first day of October was a day that Harry looked forward to. He had had a late night planning Quidditch and on Wednesdays he got to sleep in. He woke up around eleven and went to lunch. He didn't care that Hermione began to tell him off for not waking sooner.

He, Ron, and Hermione walked to Charms. Amanda and Irving were whispering just outside the door when they arrived. The two stopped talking until the three were inside again. Amanda looked worried.

Katie was inside already, waiting for Irving and Amanda and looking very bored. Hermione talked with her until Amanda and Irving came in. Harry hoped that Hermione hadn't told Katie about Amanda and Irving whispering outside. He had a feeling that they were planning something that would wind up with them in detention.

"Harry, could I ask you a favor?" Amanda caught up with Harry after Charms. Hermione and Katie were already a corridor down on their way to Transfiguration.

"What type of favor?" Harry asked lifting an eyebrow. He didn't know why she and Irving hadn't done anything in Charms, which meant they would most likely do it in Transfiguration. He did not want to be involved. Amanda shooed Ron, who was lingering back.

"Take Katie to Hogsmeade on Saturday," Amanda said. "Irv and I both have dates and I don't want Katie to be alone. I know that you and Katie are becoming friends, so it won't seem weird. It doesn't need to be a date, just occupy her for the first few hours."

Harry looked down the hall to see Ginny laugh with Salem about something as they entered the Charms classroom. He had never contemplated dating someone else.

"The best way to convince the Dark Lord you've found someone new is to date other girls," Amanda urged catching Harry's glance. "And who better than the daughter of half the Fearsome Foursome? The daughter of John O'Brien."

"Who are you going on a date with?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure you'll find out in your dorm or something," Amanda said. "From what I can tell, gossip spreads like wildfire here. So… about Katie…"

"I'll take her."

"Don't tell me," Amanda said. "I'm not her, contrary to the popular belief. You need to ask her."

"So you're taking Katie to Hogsmeade?" Ron asked Harry in the locker room at practice that night.

"Yep," Harry replied. "You have a date yet?"

"I do," Ron smiled. "Hermione."

"You finally asked her?" Harry asked.

"Naw," Dean laughed, "she had to ask him. It was at breakfast."

Ron's ears flushed as he snapped, "At least I have a date."

"So have I," Dean laughed, "and I managed to ask her."

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Amanda Wesley," Dean smiled.

"Wes?" Irving said stopping just before walking out the door. "When did this happen?"

"Last night," Dean replied.

"So you're her mystery date," Harry laughed.

"Hey, think you can manage not to steal this one from me?" Dean asked.

"She just set me up with her best friend," Harry said, " I don't think she's about to fall for me. Plus, Hermione would slaughter me if I thought about dating her."

"You're lucky number seven," Irving said to Dean. "All her other guys were just dates so you might end up the first real boyfriend."

"What number were you?" Ron asked.

Irving snorted. "We never went on a date. She only went on those dates to give Katie and me some alone time."

"_You_ dated _Katie_?" Harry asked.

"A little," Irving said. "We don't talk about it much."

"Clearly not," Ron said, "we never heard such a mention of it."

"How often do you talk about your ex?" Irving asked.

"Yes, Ron, how often do you talk about Lavender?" Harry asked Ron with a smile.

"Need I mention Ginny and Cho?" Ron asked as his cheeks turned red.

"This will be my first time in Hogsmeade that I get to look at anything aside from the inside of my dad's room at the Three Broomsticks," Katie said as she and Harry made their way to the village. "I hear that the restaurant part has the best Butterbeers in all England. And there is a joke shop; no doubt Irv'll stop by there. And Honeydukes, I expect Amanda will spend all Glenn's money."

"Why do you do that?" Harry asked.

"Do what?" Katie's eyes widened.

"Call him by his first name. He doesn't get mad at you?"

"Well, he's as much my friend as Irving is," Katie said. "I don't call Irving 'Mr. Diggory.'"

Harry laughed. It was strange that she could be a friend with a man like Wesley. He seemed evil, and Katie was so clearly good, he had never met someone as purely good as her. She did have her fair share of gossip and she had referred to a lot of her old classmates by names he usually couldn't picture her capable of saying. However, something about her made her different from other people he knew.

Harry avoided all the usual date spots. He didn't want Katie to realize that Amanda had prompted him to ask her, and if Katie saw Amanda and Dean, who knew what she would think. Also, he didn't want to seem too serious, because his heart still was on Ginny.

They managed to find a small park that was completely evacuated. They sat down and talked. Harry asked Katie about her family. He hadn't known she had any siblings before, but he found out about her brother and sister. Her sister worked for the American Ministry and documented scenes of Death Eater attacks while her brother was a student at Newtseye still. Not the whole family could be perfect, considering her brother was part of the 'popular' crowd at Newtseye. Katie was much too timid to be popular anywhere, but with the right friends, she could still be known by everyone.

Katie asked him about the things that didn't appear in articles about him, and whether Rita Skeeter had ever written a truthful article about him in her life. "Did you really cry at Ron's brother's wedding when the couple kissed?" "No. That was rubbish. The only non-rubbish was the article that came out was in the Quibber."

"I never heard of it," Katie said. "We might not even have it in America."

"I'd expect not," Harry said. "It's not the most useful magazine. Luna's father runs it, and if you know Luna…not that there is anything truly wrong with her. She 's just a bit different, believes in things that don't really exist."

"Amanda likes Luna," Katie said. "Says the girl's got style."

"It seems that Amanda has done a lot of good for this place," Harry said. "She brought the four houses closer together. Luna's never had too many friends, but she seems a lot more involved now. And Amanda brought you here."

Katie blushed a scarlet color. She seemed to be able to look everywhere but Harry's eyes. Harry decided to change the subject because Katie looked uncomfortable.

"I can speak Parseltongue," He said.

"Amanda would slap you if you tried that around her," Katie said. "She hates snakes."

"You use Amanda as a shield," Harry said. "Don't tell me what she would do, I'm not interested in what she would do. I want to know about you. Amanda is interesting and all, but you are two different people, as she pointed out to me the other day."

"That's easy for her to say," Katie said, "she's not boring."

"And neither are you," Harry said. "What you tell me about you is cool. You are an excellent runner, can Amanda say that? Animals like you; do they like Amanda? There must have been some reason you and Irving dated in the past, and I don't think it was because you were Amanda's friend."

"How do you know about that?" Katie blushed.

"I do share a room with him," Harry said, "it was bound to come out sooner or later."

"I don't know if you can even count it as dating," Katie said, "I mean, we only went on a few actual dates… and, it was awkward for us because of how we got together."

"Isn't there anything about yourself that you want to tell me?" Harry asked.

Katie pulled out her wand and spun it around a few times. "My wand it good for Charms." She thought a little bit. "My eyes also change colors sometimes. In the spring they're green."

"That's definitely interesting," Harry said. "What's your biggest fear?"

"Public speaking," Katie said. "It's weird, because, you're going to roll your eyes at me for this, but Amanda is the one with the speech impediment, but I'm the one afraid of speaking in front of crowds." Katie looked at Harry for a moment, then said, "she has self-esteem issues. That's why she's so wild, so if people don't like her, she won't think it's not because of her speech impediment or way she looks. She'll think they don't like her personality. She never told me that, but I know it's true. It's sad that such pitiful things can get her."

"Well, you can tell her that her plan worked," Harry said, "Hermione doesn't like her personality. But how about you don't mention her for a whole hour. I seriously don't think you've gone that long without mentioning her the whole time I've known you."

"I'll try," Katie said. "But you have to start a conversation."

"Have you ever heard of Sirius Black?" Katie nodded. "He was my godfather, but he died."

"I thought he was a criminal who worked for Voldemort."

"He was set up," Harry explained. "He was my dad's best friend. He was one of mine too, but he was killed at the end of my fifth year."

"My dad had to go to Florida for a few months when a witch reported seeing him near her house," Katie said. "And it was a summer too, so I didn't get to see him after my fourth year. My brother tried to convince me I would never see him alive again. I punched him in the face for that."

"I wasn't aware you were capable of physical abuse," Harry said.

"Only with him," Katie stated.

Harry laughed. "Do you like Quidditch?"

"I'm a hardcore American Ashwinders fan," Katie said. "Sure, they suck, but I have to cheer my homeland's team on, don't I?"

"I play Quidditch. I'm sure you know, but I'm captain and Seeker for Gryffindor. Our first game is in November, but you can come to a practice and watch."

"I'd like that," Katie said. "I'm only okay at flying, but Irving took me for a ride a few times and he's really good."

"I'll bet you've never been on a Firebolt," Harry said. Katie shook her head. "I'll take you for a ride sometime."


	20. Slughorn's Halloween Party

Chapter 20: Halloween Party

Disclaimer: It's all J.K. Rowling's stuff, I'm just twisting it around.

"Ten points to Gryffindor for Miss Granger's excellent description of the Sleep Mist," Slughorn smiled. "I must stress, this is a i mist /i . If you sip it, you'll be sleeping for three weeks." Slughorn watched for a moment as all the students began their potions, then he approached Hermione and Harry. "I'm having a Halloween party on Friday," he announced quietly, even though Ron could clearly hear him. "I was hoping you two could come."

"Er…" Slughorn couldn't take a hint.

"It's a costume party, so dress up," he smiled down at them. "Bring a date and don't be shy."

"Are you going?" Harry looked at Hermione. She and Ron were both blushing at the 'date' comment.

"Don't be ridiculous," Hermione said. "Why would I go to such an event?"

"What are you dressing up as then?" Harry knew Hermione was going to drag Ron to the party, though he wasn't sure that 'drag' was the way to describe her taking him. More of have Ron accompany her very willingly.

"How about a Beaver?" Zabini suggested from the Slytherin corner of the room.

One year ago, if Malfoy had said it, that comment would have received half the room laughing. However, the response was a slight chuckle from another Slytherin. Hermione wasn't affected in the least bit.

"Do you two have practice tonight?" Hermione changed the subject.

"No," Harry said. "But I'm going to take Katie for a ride on my Firebolt." Hermione smiled. She liked that Harry and Katie were getting so close. It wasn't that she wanted Harry to forget Ginny, but she did like Katie, and thought that even if they didn't work out, they could be friends still very easily.

With only one minute before the end of class, everyone filled a vile of his or her sleep mist and placed it in the vile rack at the front of the classroom. Hermione was so impressed with hers that she filled a small bottle with the remainder of hers and sealed it with a cork topper. Ron questioned her need for a bottle of sleep mist, but Hermione said that it was quite possibly her best brewed potion up to date.

"Is there any reason that you two don't attend Slughorn's Slug Club?" Irving asked. "I've made a few good connections after only one meeting."

"We don't want to be used," Hermione said without looking Irving in the eyes. "That's what it is about. He makes you feel special now, you give him free stuff in the future.

"You have to admit that he is smart like that," Irving said.

"I'm assuming you are going to Slughorn's costume party," Harry said. Irving nodded. "Know what you're going as?"

"No," Irving said. "I'd like to do something original, but I'm not that creative."

"What about all those pranks you pulled at your old school?" Ron asked.

"Truthfully, they were mostly Amanda's ideas," Irving said, "or accidents. We never meant to turn Richards into a hippogriff, but he drank the potion after we told him not to. Will I be seeing you at the party?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know if I'm going," Harry said.

"Don't count on it," Hermione said. She pulled Ron and Harry out of the building toward Hagrid's hut.

"Where are we going Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Hagrid's," Hermione said. "It's been weeks since we visited him properly."

"Hermione," Ron said, "it's lunch now. Why don't we visit him after classes."

"Because we will have a full workload by then," Hermione said.

"We don't now?" Harry asked. He mentally counted all the homework he had been given during the day.

"Can we not just escape the torture of Irving for one hour?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Ron said, "since Hagrid is now coming out of his hut, I would assume that he is headed to the Great Hall for edible food." Ron whispered the last few words. He then spoke loudly as Hagrid approached, "Hello Hagrid."

"'ello dere," Hagrid said, "I 'ope you weren't 'eaded fer my 'ouse. I am due to meet McGonagall fer a special mission, if yer know what I mean."

"Good for you Hagrid," Hermione said. "We just wanted to drop in and say hello, but if you have business to attend to, don't let us get in your way."

"You three could ne'er git in my way," Hagrid said. "Yer some o' der best friends I got. Well, and Fang. But, McGonagall is waitin' fer me."

Hagrid walked into the school after saying good bye. Ron shrugged and began walking into the castle again, looking forward to food. Harry looked at Hermione, still determined not to go to lunch in the Great Hall.

"Does his hearing not work or is it his brain?" Hermione asked.

"Who knows," Harry said. His stomach growled. "But I am rather hungry."

Hermione sighed.

Friday night, Harry and Ron were getting dressed for the party in their dormitory when Irving walked in. Irving had managed to grow a beard and mustache and turn his blonde hair red for the night. He was searching his trunk, but could seem to find what he was looking for.

"Hey, Harry," Irving turned around, "can I borrow a pair of glasses for the night?"

"Why?" Harry asked.

"To complete my outfit for the most part," Irving said.

"What or who are you anyway?" Ron asked.

"Well, it's Halloween, so I dressed as the scariest professor in the school," Irving said. Harry and Ron looked at each other. Irving had dressed as Wesley. "Wes is helping me with a few of the smaller details but she doesn't have glasses I can borrow and Katie already laughed at me when I asked for a pair of hers."

"Don't break or lose them," Harry said, pulling his only spare out of his trunk. He stopped a moment and changed the glasses. He gave Irving the non-enchanted glasses.

Irving smiled, putting them on. "Thanks, I'll be careful with them." He walked out.

"Katie has glasses?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. "Well," Ron said looking in the mirror, "I'm ready." Ron was dressed as a Dementor while Harry just added a few fake bloody wounds and made his skin look very pale, claiming he was an Inferius

He and Ron walked down the stairs to meet Hermione and Katie. The girls smiled at the sight of the two boys. Hermione had a beautiful dress on and her hair was pulled back into a very neat bun. She was a ballerina. Katie was in all black, making her look even thinner than usual, and had a cattail and ears, reminding Harry of Hermione during their second year when she had turned into a cat person.

"Ready finally?" Hermione asked.

"Sure am," Ron said offering her his arm. Harry and Katie were comfortable just walking side by side.

The party was very dark, which made Harry happy he was wearing his enchanted glasses. They saw Amanda and Irving outside the entrance. Irving was wearing a cowboy hat and a belt with a large buckle that said 'Glenn' on it. He also had a name tag that read, 'Professor Tex Willie.' Salem was waiting for Amanda to stop fussing over Irving's outfit so he would pay attention to her again.

"Harry, my boy," Slughorn said clamping an arm around Harry's shoulders and pulling him to meet some people. "This is Annie Belpois. She was one of my favorite students…"

"What a coincidence," Harry said rolling his eyes.

"She was also a good friend of your mother," Slughorn continued. "I still remember, your mother stood where Miss Granger stands, and Annie here stood where you do. They were two of my best students."

"You knew my mum?" Harry looked at the woman. She indeed looked the correct age. Annie had shoulder length black hair and was very short, only about Mrs. Weasley's height.

"And your dad," Annie said shaking Harry's hand. "I was in Gryffindor with them. If I didn't know better, I would think you were James. I had the biggest crush on him during my fourth year. But sixth year, it was all about Sirius. You were raised by some good-looking people your first year; myself being one of them."

Harry smiled faintly. He was excited to meet her, but he couldn't help but think about all the others who had helped raise him were now either dead or working for Voldemort.

"Harry," Slughorn cut in again. "Please, tell me, who's your…"

"Katie O'Brien," Harry said before Slughorn could say 'girlfriend.'

"O'Brien… O'Brien…" Slughorn thought for a moment. "You wouldn't happened to be related to Medusa O'Brien who runs the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures: Ireland Division, would you?"

"No," Katie shook her head.

"How about Scotty O'Brien, the trainer of the Irish National Quidditch Team?" Slughorn asked.

"Nope," Katie said, "I'm from a long line of Americans. My parents and John and Linda O'Brien."

"From the Fearsome Foursome?" Slughorn asked. Katie nodded. "Why aren't you in my Potions Class?"

"I didn't want to take potions," Katie said. "I just want to work with injured animals."

Slughorn looked almost insulted. Harry smiled and pulled Katie through the crowd to escape. "He's not even dressed for his own costume party," Harry laughed.

"Sharp left," Katie said pulling Harry to the left. Harry looked over his shoulder to see he had just avoided Wesley, luckily. He was scolding Amanda, which really didn't surprise Harry at all. Wesley simply had on elf ears, not much work put forth from the Transfiguration teacher.

"Katie, wait up," Harry heard Amanda call a few moments later. Before he knew it, Amanda was in front of Katie and him. To his surprise, Amanda was wearing a white dress and angel wings. Harry almost snorted at the idea. Amanda smiled at Harry and then turned back to Katie. "Want to trade dads?"

"Not really," Katie said. "Plus, haven't we decided that we share all our parents anyway?"

"And certain siblings," Amanda laughed, "namely, a younger brother you have that I don't." Amanda turned to Harry; "I'm selling my dad. Would you like to buy a par…" Amanda's eyes widened as she realized that Harry was an orphan. "I am _so_ sorry," she said with possible sincerity. "Slap me now if you would like to."

"I'll refrain," Harry said. "But, it's fine. I'm not too insulted. You do realize that since you are of age, you are legally emancipated from you dad."

"Unlike here," Amanda said, "America, where I am a citizen, you are not of age until you are twenty-one, which I'm not."

"Really?" Harry turned to Katie. She nodded.

"As my Grandma puts it," Amanda said, "'if the ministry doesn't think you can drink, then it doesn't think you can think.'"

"Her grandma is rather confusing at times," Katie said seeing a perplexed look upon Harry's face.

"So… you are an angel?" Harry asked. "What ever made you decide on that costume?"

Amanda looked down at her outfit, smiled, and said, "I just like the dress a lot and wanted to wear it. It didn't go with any costume except an angel. My dad asked if I was being Katie, if you would like to think of it that way."

Hermione and Ron appeared next to Harry. Hermione glared at Amanda. "What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"My dad made me come," Amanda said narrowing her eyes. "Believe me, I don't want to be here any more than you want me to be here. In fact," Amanda glanced at a clock on the wall, "I can just about leave now so I'm going to start toward the door." Amanda turned away from Hermione. "Bye Harry. See ya tomorrow Katie."

"Associating with hypocrites like her," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Do you want the teachers to think you are up to no good?"

"She actually hasn't done anything wrong this year," Katie pointed out to Hermione's annoyance.

"Yet," Hermione said.


	21. The Plan

Chapter 21: The Plan

Disclaimer: It's all J.K. Rowling's stuff, I'm just twisting it around.

Around midnight, Harry and Ron decided that they were going to return to the common room. They bit Hermione and a rather hyper Katie farewell and set off down the halls. They walked quickly, even though they knew that Filch couldn't punish them this one night.

When they were just outside the Fat Lady's picture (she was asleep for the mean time) they heard footsteps at the end of the hall which they had just come from. They turned around to see Dean walking toward them, humming to himself, not caring about being out so late. When he caught site of Harry and Ron, he stopped in his track and stopped humming, suddenly looking very serious.

"Am I in trouble?" Dean asked looking at Ron.

For a moment, Ron wondered why Dean would ask him that, until he remembered he was a prefect. Ron shook his head. "Nah," Ron said. "What were you doing out at this time anyway?"

"I'd rather not say," Dean said. "Just don't mention this to Hermione or she'll bite my head off."

"Well, let's get inside before she comes," Harry said. He woke the Fat Lady and said the password. She scowled at the three boys for a moment, then opened up. The three boys climbed through the picture hole.

The fire had died down hours ago and the common room was completely empty. The three boys silently walked up the stairs to their dorm room. Seamus and Neville were already sleeping, so Harry, Ron, and Dean changed silently.

Harry fell asleep quickly. He awoke a few hours later when Irving came bursting into the room. Harry sat up, pulled on his glasses, and pulled open the hangings around his bed. Irving's left arm was hanging limply against his side, and he had a few cuts across face.

"Harry," Irving yelled, "Ron, get up. You need to come with me this instant. Hermione's been attacked."

"What!" Ron yelled jumping through his still closed hangings. Harry was on his feet too.

"What's going on?" Neville asked.

"Hermione's been attacked," Irving said. "And so has Katie, but not so much as Hermione."

Ron and Harry ran out the room, closely followed by Irving. "She's in the Hospital Wing. Wait for me."

Harry and Ron didn't wait for Irving though. The two boys took the quickest route to the Hospital Wing they knew. They could barely hear Irving's feet padding behind them when the reached the door. Ron went through first.

"Hermione," Ron said, seeing the bushy-haired girl lying in one of the beds. She looked dead. But she slowly opened her left eye, the closed it again. She waved at them to show she knew they were there.

"What happened?" Harry asked a scurrying Madam Pomfrey as he pulled a chair next to Hermione's bed.

"I don't know," Madam Pomfrey said. "Irving came in here half an hour ago carrying her in his good arm. Miss O'Brien and Miss DeMarke were following."

Harry turned to see Katie and Salem sitting on a bed, both with bandages over cuts. Irving finally arrived and he went to sit next to Salem. She buried her face in his robes and shuddered. Harry looked at Katie.

"We decided to take a walk outside after the party," Katie said, tears coming to her eyes. "And as we rounded the lake, a few spells were shot at us. It was a Death Eater, and he was trying to kill her. We're lucky Irving and Salem were outside too, or Hermione would have been killed."

"Not to worry boys," Madam Pomfrey said. "She'll be much more like herself by lunchtime."

"Could you look at my arm now?" Irving asked. "It's gone completely numb, yet still is the most painful experience I've ever felt."

"It's just a small spell," Madam Pomfrey said. "It'll take a week or so to ware off, but I'll relieve you of the pain until then." She waved her wand and a pained look on Irving's face fade. He bent his arm as if he had never been able to before.

"I suggest you all get to bed," Madam Pomfrey said. "Off you go, back to your dorms."

"No way," Ron said. "I'm staying here with Hermione."

"Me too," Harry said.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "No you are not," she said. "You are both going to bed."

"Do you think I can sleep when she's in this condition?" Ron asked standing. "There is no way you can get me to leave her side."

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Fine then, Mr. Weasley. You alone may stay. Out you go Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey pushed Harry into the hall along with Katie, Irving, and Salem.

"Who do you suppose it was?" Katie broke the silence when the group was half way to the Gryffindor common room.

"Wesley," Harry said without hesitation.

"Harry," Katie said, "he's not a Death Eater."

"I don't think you have anyone supporting you opinion," Irving said. "I'm believing it more everyday. And I can almost promise you that Amanda is dying to get her dad behind bars."

Harry stopped in his tracks. Amanda wanted her dad to be caught as a Death Eater. He looked at Salem and remembered the Veritaserum she had gotten for him. Maybe he could get Wesley to admit he was a Death Eater, with a little help from his daughter.

The next morning, Harry was out of bed and at the Great Hall by seven. The Veritaserum was tucked into his pocket and he waited for Amanda to arrive. She entered the room around 7:30, looking quite annoyed as she took a seat next to Luna Lovegood. Harry jumped from his seat and approached.

"Amanda," he said quickly, "may I have a word with you in the hall quickly."

"It had better be quickly," Amanda said. "I am starving." She stood and followed him into the hall. Harry motioned for her to follow him into an empty classroom.

"What is it?"

"I think your dad is a Death Eater," Harry said. "And I need your help to prove it."

"My dad is no more likely to admit to me than he is to admit to you that he is a Death Eater," Amanda said. "What do you say I do to prove he is one? My ears are open."

Harry pulled out the Veritaserum and handed it to Amanda. "Do you know what that is?"

"Water?" Amanda asked.

"Veritaserum," Harry said. Amanda's eyes widened. "If you could slip him a few drops and then casually ask him questions, that would work sufficiently."

"When?" Amanda asked.

"As soon as possible," Harry said.

Amanda smiled. "Done. Sorry Dad, you had it coming."

Harry checked both ways before they walked out of the hall. By the time they returned to the Great Hall, Amanda went in a few steps ahead of Harry, the tables were almost full.

"Where were you?" Ron asked. He was walking out with a plate piled high with food and two sets of silverware. "Neville said you were already gone when he woke up."

"I was…" Harry looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Gave Amanda the Veritaserum to slip to her dad."

"Will she do it?" Ron asked.

"I really think she will," Harry said.

"Well," Ron said, "I'm taking this to Hermione so she doesn't have to eat the horrible hospital food. You're allowed to visit starting at nine."

"I'll be there on the dot."


	22. The Truth Behind Wesley

Chapter 22: The Truth Behind Wesley

Disclaimer: I am not the originator of this series, but I do love J.K. Rowling for introducing Harry Potter to the Muggle society.

Monday after lunch, Harry noticed Amanda had a bottle of soda with her in Charms. Hermione, of course, had complained about Amanda disrespecting the school. Harry, however, smiled contentedly. At the end of charms, the bottle was still more than half full, Harry watched as Amanda dropped a few drops of Veritaserum into it.

"How dare she bring a drink to class," Hermione scowled as Harry, she, and Ron walked to Transfiguration. "And an American brand too. I don't know how she was ever accepted here. She's only a disgrace."

"Would you calm down for once, Hermione?" Harry asked. "She might not be perfect, but that doesn't mean she's evil."

"Her dad is," Ron said.

"But she's not her dad," Harry said.

"Why are you so apt to stick up for her suddenly?" Hermione asked stopping and turning to face Harry. "I thought that you and Katie getting closer would be a good thing, but I guess she's rubbing off on you."

"That's not true," Harry said. He started to walk again. "But I think you are underestimating Amanda. Let's get to class."

Hermione huffed as she watched Amanda take another apparent swig of her soda. Harry noticed that the level of the liquid didn't change. Mr. Wesley, eyed the bottle when Amanda set it down quite noisily.

"Drinks are not allowed in my class," Wesley said walking up to Amanda.

Harry looked back at Hermione, who smiled a victory over Amanda. Harry looked back at the front, trying not to show emotion as Welsey took the bottle off Amanda's class.

"I haven't had this since summer," Wesley smiled. "It'll be a nice refreshment."

"I'm sorry, Professor," Amanda said, her eyes widening as Wesley brought the bottle up to his lips. "Please don't, I was just really excited when I remembered I had that one last bottle in my trunk."

"Sorry, but only I can drink in this class," Wesley said. Amanda watched in horror as Wesley took a huge swig, drinking at least half of what was left. Harry glanced at Katie, who had a pained look on her face. She probably knew better than anyone how much Amanda really liked soda, which seemed to be a lot.

"You are so evil sometimes," Amanda said, narrowing her eyes. Most of the class looked more attentive, hoping to hear Amanda get told off again.

"I really am," Wesley smiled. He took another swig of the drink before his eyes widened realizing what he had just said.

"I think we would all like to know how evil you can be," Amanda said. "So, dad, how evil can you be?"

"Murder," Wesley said, though he tried to resist. "What did you put in this drink, Amanda?"

"What does it matter?" Amanda asked. "We have enough witnesses here to send you to Azkaban. Why did you hide your identity from us for so long?"

"If the Fearsome Foursome knew that Arlen Weasley was in America, they would have arrested me for the English Ministry," Wesley said. "But I was really using them to mold the young minds of American Witches and Wizards. I've been recruiting for the Dark Lord this whole time. Why do you think my left arm happened to be hurt every time short-sleeved weather came about the last few years? To hide the Dark Mark from you and the O'Briens."

"Have you been the one attacking Hermione?" Ron asked, standing. The whole class had fallen silent.

"Yes," Wesley admitted.

"And you are still in contact with Voldmort?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" Katie asked, tears falling from her eyes. Harry looked at Amanda, who also had tears coming from her eyes, but not as many as Katie.

"For power," Wesley said.

"What do you know about the crimes ofVoldemort and his followers?" Hermione asked. Harry suddenly realized that the Ravenclaw who sat next to him had been taking intense notes the whole time. Harry smiled and thought to himself, 'good.'

Wesley began listing off Death Eaters and all the crimes they had done. When he got to himself, he looked at his daughter with hate. "I have killed five Wizards in total," Wesley said. "Including Jonathan Topis, Henry Bones, Phil Thomas," Harry heard Dean gasp. "Jeffery Nelson, and Mack Jackson. I also released a list of Wizarding families in America to the recruits to start to finish them off."

Wesley looked horrified at the information he had just released. The class looked rather disgusted, especially Katie, who had sunken to the floor crying. Amanda looked at her dad, half-smiled and began to walk towards the door.

"This was a very educational lesson," Amanda said, but before she could take a step out the door, a black beam shot out of Wesley's wand and hit Amanda in the side. Harry heard what sounded suspiciously like the breaking of glass, and when Amanda hit the ground, a bit of blood began to drip onto the tile.

"Amanda!" Katie screeched, jumping over half the desks and landing next to Amanda. In the few seconds that the class was looking at Amanda, Wesley grabbed his broom and broke a window.

"Stop him," Hermione yelled, but Wesley shattered the window and flew off into the distance.

"Amanda needs help," Katie cried, tears streaming down her face. She had both hands putting pressure to where Amanda was bleeding, so her hands were covered in blood.

"Get her to Madam Pomfrey straight away," Hermione said. "I'll tell Professor McGonagall everything Wesley said."

"Oh," the Ravenclaw girl who had been scribbling notes the whole time cried jumping out of her seat and running out the door to catch up with Hermione. "Wait for me, I have detailed notes."

Within a few minutes, All classes were called off for the rest of the day and the entire student body, except for Amanda and Katie, were in the Great Hall. The gossip was running down the tables. Before McGonagall stood up, Harry felt the entire student body knew what had happened.

McGonagall stood, and waited for the noise to die down. "As many of you may have heard," McGonagall stopped. Harry noticed she looked unbalanced and slightly green. "Professor Wesley has fled after revealing himself as an active Death Eater. I will once again be teaching Transfiguration. In the mean time, classes are out for the rest of the day. Please return to your common rooms."

The students rose quite noisily and began to walk in the direction of their respective common rooms. Harry noticed Irving went in the direction of the hospital wing. Ron and Hermione walked on either side of Harry.

"Why did she do it?" Hermione asked Harry. "And what did she do?"

"She slipped Veritaserum into the soda at the end of charms," Harry said. "She knew her dad would take it from her."

"Where did she get Veritaserum?" Hermione asked.

"Harry," Ron answered.

"Is that stuff poisonous?" Harry asked.

"Only if more than a few drops are taken in," Hermione said. "Why?"

"When Wesley hit Amanda with that spell, it shattered the Veritaserum bottle," Harry said. "It might have seeped into her cut."

"Oh no," Hermione said. "We have to warn Madam Pomfrey." The three turned around and wove their way past the crowd of students going to the common room. They ran in silence so they wouldn't slow down.

"Madam Pomfrey," Harry said, bursting into the Hospital wing, "Amanda had a bottle of Veritaserum and it might have seeped into her cut."

Madam Pomfrey looked angry at the noise Harry, Ron, and Hermione made when the burst into the room, but scurried to the potion cabinet anyway and pulled out a bottle of orange liquid. Amanda was unconscious, so Madam Pomfrey took a needle and out of a drawer and used that to inject the liquid into Amanda's side.

"Is she going to be fine?" Hermione asked. Ron and Irving looked at her in confusion. Amanda did one good act and suddenly Hermione cared about her safety.

"She'll be just fine," Madam Pomfrey said. "Now, I'm getting slightly annoyed with you lot coming in here so often. It's not healthy."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione each grabbed a chair and sat down next to Amanda's bed.


	23. A Few Truths

Chapter 23: A Few Truths

Disclaimer: All hail J.K. Rowling

"Bobby Knight is such a jerk," Amanda said. She had recovered from the spell and because of the antidote Madam Pomfrey had injected into her, the Veritaserum wasn't poisoning her. However, the other effects of Veritaserum were still in effect, and Amanda had been blurting the truth of everything for the last half-hour.

"You know what he did?" Amanda asked. Katie and Irving nodded. The only reason Ron, Harry, and Hermione had not left yet was because Harry and Ron were laughing too hard after each story to leave. "He beat me. I would have been second if it hadn't been for that jerk. But he cheated. He cheated off of Katie. How dare he. I wanted to turn him into a flobber worm, but that would have gotten me expelled. I should have anyway. That way I would have felt I did something before getting expelled. Did I mention I was sorry for being a typical American yet, Hermione? I did. Sorry, I keep forgetting.

"You know, one time my sister hit me, and I yelled in protest. But I worried my mom in the process, and so she came running into the room and hit me for screaming. I was not very happy with my mom that day. I could really go for a large chocolate bar right now.

"Irv, did I ever tell you that I used to have the biggest crush on you? No, well, I did."

"This is hilarious," Ron said holding his stomach from laughing so hard. "I wonder what else she can spurt out before she runs out of truths?"

"Hey, Ron," Amanda continued, "did you know you would look exactly like my sister if you had long, curly brown hair. Well, except you are a lot taller than she is, but you two look a lot alike.

"I used to torture my mom with worms, until I began to fear them myself. I also can't stand ants, spiders, fruit flies, garden snakes, needles, country music, horses that try to eat me, my sister, or large dogs, like that dog Hagrid has."

"Okay," Hermione said, standing. "How about we all leave Amanda to truthfully admit everything to herself for a while. Not that this isn't entertaining, but it's about time we get to our common room. We can all come back tomorrow. Come on, you too Katie and Irving."

"Thank you Hermione," Amanda said. "You don't know how embarrassing this is for me. I almost told you guys that I once kissed Bobby Knight, but I modified his memory afterwards so he wouldn't tell anyone. Also, don't let Dean come here because I really like him and I don't want him to hear me say anything that would get him to not like me. Madam Pomfrey, do you know when this is going to wear off? No, did I ask you that already? I did. Sorry, I keep forgetting."

Amanda's guests all left the Hospital wing, hearing Amanda continuing to blurt truths until they were out of earshot. They walked in complete silence for a while. Until Irving said, "She kissed Bobby Knight? What was she thinking? What she trying to get herself raped or something?"

"Bobby wouldn't have raped her," Katie said. There was silence for another few minutes. "She kissed Bobby Knight? Why in the world? I don't remember her ever getting that bad of a head injury." Harry and Ron held in laughter.

"I bet your old teachers would love to have slipped her Veritaserum once in a while," Hermione said to Katie. "They could have expelled her much earlier."

"She would have come here much earlier," Harry pointed out to Hermione. "You would have been happy about that?"

"About me being so mean to her…" Hermione said, "I might have been a little unjustified. Fred and George were much worse than she is and I actually enjoy their company most of the time. I guess I was just a little…"

"Skeptical about inviting Americans into Hogwarts?" Irving asked.

"Exactly," Hermione said. "I didn't realize she… all of you, had such a hard time at Newtseye. I thought that you were just being over-dramatic."

"Nope," Irving said. "And she never even mentioned Sir Hackles. That man had it out for us. Actually, from what I can tell, Sir Hackles was to us three what Snape is to you three."

"That bad," Ron asked. Katie nodded.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Once in the common room, they all decided to go bed. Harry climbed the stairs with Ron and Irving. Irving looked quite tweaked about Amanda kissing this Bobby Knight.

The next morning, Harry was surprised to see Amanda at the Ravenclaw table during breakfast. However, even though everyone was asking her questions and she was unable to move, she didn't look happy. In fact, she looked annoyed. To Harry's surprise, Katie was receiving the same attention at the Gryffindor table. Harry sat down next to Ron and Hermione, and for the first time in a while, no one he didn't know approached him just to meet him.

"Look at her," Irving said, joining the three at the table. He hadn't known Wesley any better, so he was receiving less attention, just like Harry.

"Hello… Hermione," Ron said laughing.

"I am not acting like Hermione used to," Irving snapped.

"You're right," Harry said. "You're actually Amanda's really good friend, so you're acting worse."

Irving grunted in response and stood to leave the table.

"Now that that's settled," Hermione said, "I've been wondering, when are you going to tell him that he's not playing Saturday?"

"Who said I wasn't playing?" Ron asked.

"Not you, Ronald," Hermione said. "Irving. He hasn't been able to move his arm for almost a week now."

"Yeah," Harry said. "And I really wanted to play him against Slytherin. I'll announce it at practice tonight."

That Saturday, Irving had been slightly annoyed with the whole team, but wasn't being a complete jerk to them considering he was only just able to move his left arm slightly. As usual, Harry gave a slightly encouraging speech to the team and then they walked out onto the field.

"And look," Luna's dreamy voice rang over the stadium. Harry was surprised they were letting her announce again. It had been slightly entertaining to listen to her, but she hadn't really done a good job at keeping up with the game. "The Gryffindor team as walked onto the field. Harry Potter is their captain and Seeker. He's now dating Katie O'Brien…"

Harry froze in place as Luna continued to talk. Did no one know the difference between a few dates and actual dating? He looked at Ginny, but apparently the comment had only made her more determined to ignore everything but the Quaffle which Madam Hooch had just pulled out.

"And Ron Weasley, another good friend of Harry's is the Keeper. He sometimes gets sick before games, thinking he won't do well. But he has proven himself as a good Keeper enough to know that he just thinks low of himself. And, now that he wants to impress Hermione more than ever, he'll try extra hard. I doubt the Slytherins will score more than three goals."

The Slytherin team was already on the field. Harry shook hands with the other captain, and then Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle into the air.


	24. Harry Forgotten

Chapter 24: Harry Forgotten

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling

Fifteen minutes into the game, the score was still tied at zero all. Harry began to think that the Snitch would be caught before any goals were made by any Chasers. Luna had already commented about the odd heat of November and reported that no one should eat the spaghetti because it was really a tiny creature that the House Elves savagely murder and feed to the students to slowly poison them.

Suddenly, a Bludger was flying through the air and hit Ginny, who had the Quaffle in hand at the time. The Slytherin Chasers caught the Quaffle, and flew in a V and the Beaters joined the end. Ron didn't know what to do, freaking out as the ball kept switching hands.

"Oh, look at that," Luna said dreamily, "Slytherin scored. They're now in the lead. And it looks like the Slytherin Seeker has seen the golden Snitch."

Harry turned to see the Slytherin Seeker, a third year who was just the right size to be a Seeker, flying at top speed toward the Slytherin rings. Harry began flying, seeing the Snitch also. He was ahead of the Slytherin, and was inches from the Snitch, when he felt a tug on his broom.

Harry didn't take his eyes off the Snitch, but because the Slytherin had grabbed his broom, he dove for the Snitch. He felt his hand close around the small ball, but he was completely off his broom and barely grabbed one of the goalposts, clinging to the ring for his life.

"And now Harry has dived for the Snitch and is hanging for his life onto a ring," Luna said. "I wonder if grabbing another's broom is against the rules. Oh, that cloud looks like a Honchi Pollio."

"Jump on," Demelza said flying next to Harry. "What were you thinking?"

"I was reaching for this," Harry said after climbing onto the broom. He held up the Snitch for everyone to see.

"Gryffindor wins!" Madam Hooch yelled. The crowd began yelling and cheering madly for Harry.

Twenty minutes later found Harry, along with the entire Gryffindor house, partying in the Common Room. Harry, of course, was the center of attention. Harry wasn't in the common room for more than a nanosecond when he was overwhelmed by a crowd of ecstatic Gryffindors.

"Great catch Harry!"

"The best yet played game!"

"You showed those Slytherins!"

"They'll be sorry that they ever picked a fight with Gryffindor!"

Harry slowly inched his way through the crowd before he was more or less steered to sit in a chair by the roaring fire. Someone doused the fire as to make sure that the pride of Gryffindor would not get to hot, in the temperature sense.

"They want you to entertain them with a story," Irving shouted from across the room.

"Oh, please Harry," one of the first years pleaded, "would you. Tell us how you escaped You-Know-Who in the graveyard. My mother never allowed me to read that article."

"Please, Harry," a second year begged. The general consensus was that he should tell.

"Okay," Harry gave in.

"Gather round, kiddies," Irving shouted, "it's story time."

Harry told the story, making sure he didn't leave out a single detail. After that story, they begged him to tell them about his confrontation with Quirrel. He told them, making sure to tell them about the dog, how Hermione guided them in the Devil's Snare, Ron's chess game, Hermione figuring out which potions to drink, and then, how he faced Quirrel and Voldemort.

As Harry went into detail about Voldemort's face on the back of Quirrel's head, the younger girl squealed and squirmed in fright. One girl had to leave from the fright.

By the time the crowd began to thin out, Harry had retold his fight in the Chamber of Secrets and the Department of Mysteries. Everyone was disappointed when Harry said he had told them all his confrontations with Voldemort.

"Did he really have Voldemort's face on the back of his head?" Katie asked as Harry began to walk to his dormitory.

Harry nodded. He was about to move on, but Katie stopped him. "We aren't…" Katie said nervously. "We're not dating, are we? I mean, I don't think we are."

"You mean about Luna saying we were?" Harry asked. Katie nodded. "No, unless… er… you… er…"

"It's not that I don't like you," Katie said, "but, I didn't think we were. And, well…"

Harry had never been in a more awkward conversation in his life, that he could remember at least. After a moment of no talking, they quickly said goodnight a hurried up the respective stairs. As Harry changed into his night clothes, he turned to Ron and asked, "Would you consider Katie and me as a couple?"

"Hell if I know," Ron said. "I can't even figure out what Hermione and I are."

"Sometimes I think you two are hopeless," the voice of Irving sounded from behind his drapes. Harry and Ron turned to see Irving open the drapes slightly so he could look at them while he talked. "What do each of you want to consider your relationship with your respective possible girlfriend? If you want to go steady with the girl, make it known by asking her. If not, make sure she knows it's not. But if you're going to break any hearts, don't do so in public."

"Do you give dating advice often?" Ron asked. "Because that sounds practiced."

"I only give it to hopeless causes," Irving laughed and closed the curtains.

"Ignore him, Ron," Harry said as Ron rolled up his sleeves.

Harry had a sleepless night. He couldn't decide if he wanted Katie to be his girlfriend. He liked her, but he couldn't tell if he liked her quite in that way or not. And there was also the possibility that she didn't like him like that, which would be just as disappointing if he asked her and she turned him down.

"About time you woke up," Neville said when Harry opened the curtains surrounding his bed the next morning. "You missed Ron asking Hermione to be his girlfriend."

"He what?" Harry yelled. He didn't wait for Neville to repeat, but ran out of the dormitory instead and found everyone giving the new happy couple their congratulations.

"Hey, Harry," Hermione said. "How are you this fine morning?"

"Not as good as you, I suspect," Harry said. "You two… are… I'm going to go eat."

"Wait for us," Ron said, standing from the couch. He helped Hermione to her feet and they caught up with Harry at the portrait hole.

Harry felt awkward around his two best friends for the first time ever. Ron and Hermione were holding hands and giggling quite a lot.

Harry ate quietly as Hermione and Ron talked. They seemingly hardly noticed that he was still with them. This feeling did not subside as the day continued. By the time he went to bed, he was quite sure that they wouldn't be able to remember one thing he had said to them all day.

This feeling didn't go away after a day either. For a whole week, Harry began to feel alienated from his two best friends. And at the current time, Katie was being careful to make sure that she didn't give anyone a reason to think that what Luna had announced was actually true. For the first time since before he came to Hogwarts, Harry felt forgotten.

Mid-November, however, he was brought back to the spotlight. Voldemort had attack a small Muggle village and there had been no survivors. Everyone turned to Harry with their concerns about Voldemort and whether they were safe or not. Because of this, Ron and Hermione finally returned their attention to Harry.

"You know," Harry pondered one day after assuring a fourth year Ravenclaw pureblood that Voldemort was not after her. "I had never felt forgotten here before. I've certainly felt hated, but never forgotten. I was always the famous Harry Potter. But then, for a few weeks there, I was just Harry. Had tea with Hagrid, ate with the other normal Gryffindors. No one goggled as I walked by. It was a strange feeling."

"If you felt left out," Hermione said, "you should have told us."

"I didn't want to seem…" Harry couldn't figure out the right word.

"Jealous?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. "I wasn't, but you two finally got together, and I didn't want to be a third wheel."

"Mr. Potter," the three stopped hearing McGonagall's voice behind them. "May I have a word for a moment? We need to discuss your winter plans."

He looked at Ron and Hermione. They shrugged and disappeared down a corridor as Harry followed McGonagall to her office.

* * *

**I finally finished this chapter! I'll try to finish them up a little faster.**


	25. Christmas Break

Chapter 25: Christmas Break

Disclaimer: I'm still not J.K. Rohling

Harry never wanted to return to the graveyard of the Riddle mansion. However, if there was one place he could imagine a Horcrux to be, no other area seemed more likely. Ron and Hermione were right behind him. They all walked quietly.

When McGonagall had said that she wanted to speak to Harry about his Christmas plans, he hadn't expected her to send him on a mission to locate a Horcrux.

"This is where Cedric Diggory was killed," Hermione said. "Isn't it?"

"It is," Harry said. He could still remember exactly where Cedric's body had been after two and a half years.

"Where is the Horcrux supposed to be?" Ron asked.

"Somewhere either on the property or in the Gaunt house outside of town," Harry said. "So we don't really have time to waste."

In Harry's pocket were his invisibility cloak, his mini foe glass, and he was wearing his enchanted glasses that made night look like day even though it was currently daytime. Recently, Harry had been having nightmares every night, and the only idea anyone could come up with was that Voldemort was not letting Harry rest. Voldemort probably knew everything that Harry was doing. His scar was constantly a dull throb.

During a very short moment when Harry's scar was completely fine, Harry had given a message to Hermione. He hoped she had passed that message on like she said she would. If not, then Harry didn't know what he would do about Voldemort.

The three searched the ground for any sign that there might be a hidden passage, or traps for those trying to get the Horcrux. However, as much as they searched, they couldn't find any clues.

Finally, as the sun began to go down, they proceeded into the dusty house. Being careful not to be too loud, incase the house was occupied, they repeated the process inside, with similar results.

The Horcrux was nowhere on the Riddle residence.

The three proceeded through the town with the cover of the night. McGonagall had given Harry a map to the Gaunt house. However, as they approached, they saw a few dark figures leave the house. The three friends jumped behind a bush and stayed silent as the dark figures walked past them. They were Death Eaters.

"That was a waste of time, Man," a girl said. She was even more American than Amanda and Irving.

"You're the one that decided to take a more active role by coming here to serve the Dark Lord directly," the other said. _He_ sounded Irish. Once they were a bit farther away, there was a loud crack as the Death Eaters disapparated.

"Let's hurry," Hermione suggested. "We don't know if they'll come back or if Voldemort will send them here again."

Ron was the first in the house. Hermione volunteered to stay outside and search the surrounding area while Harry went in with Ron to help search.

However, the search was just as pointless as the last had been. They found nothing. When Hermione came in, Ron was opening the last cabinet, magically of course. But it wouldn't open. After a series of disarming spells, Ron became impatient. While Hermione thought about the next spell to try, he just blasted the cabinet. Inside were a yellow mug and a note folded inside. Harry summoned the note and opened it. Just as he had suspected, R.A.B. had beat them to it.

"That really was a waste of time," Ron said. They left the house, though in a slightly worse condition than they had entered it. "Back to Hogwarts?"

"Back to Hogwarts," Hermione said. She summoned the Night Bus, deciding that they could all do with a bit of rest.

"Did you find a Horcrux?" McGonagall asked. "Were our sources correct?"

"The sources might have been correct," Hermione said.

"But Black beat us to it," Harry said holding up the note.

McGonagall took the note and her lips thinned as she read it. She slammed it down. After a calming breath, she said, "You three may proceed to wherever you are off to."

They all took a needed nap.

At lunch, they looked at how empty the school looked in near satisfaction. Ginny was sitting with a Gryffindor first year, there were only three Hufflepuffs, one Slytherin, and four Ravenclaws. Harry was surprised to see that Amanda was one of them.

"Hey, Gin," Ron said as they sat next to and across from her. The first year girl got up and left.

"Hi," Ginny said. "How was it?" Ginny, of course, knew what they were doing.

"Mission failure," Ron said.

"Really? Why?"

"It wasn't there," Harry said. "R.A.B. had already been there."

"Oh," Ginny said.

The next few minutes were spent in silence as Harry, Ron, and Hermione began eating lunch. Then, Amanda approached them.

"Glad to see I'm not the oldest student here," she said taking a seat even though she wasn't Gryffindor.

"Hey, Amanda," Hermione said. "You didn't go home for the break?"

"You must be kidding," Amanda said. "My dad is a psychopath Death Eater with probably intent to kill me after I exposed him and we tricked him into exposing quite a few other Death Eaters. My mom and aunt have decided not to tell my sister so as not to upset her, and you're wondering why I didn't go home?"

"Well, where are Katie and Irving?" Ron asked.

"Irving is in California with his family and probably surfing," Amanda said. "And Katie is skiing in Colorado."

"And Katie's not worried about your dad?" Harry asked.

"Anyone who would willingly hurt Katie is just asking to be sentenced to hell," Amanda said. "So, where were you three yesterday and this morning?"

"Just around," Hermione said. "Guess we just didn't run into each other."

"Do you know how much that sounds like a made up story?" Amanda asked.

"Well, it's not," Ginny snapped. "Just because you didn't run into them doesn't mean that they were here. I ran into them plenty."

"Right," Amanda said. "I'm just going to go now. We have that long Defense Against the Dark Arts essay to write."

"You're kidding," Hermione said shocked. "Right?"

"No," Amanda said. "I do some homework. Just depends on how much I like the teacher."

"Even in the time I have liked her I don't think she had done a single homework assignment," Hermione said. "And now, it's only the beginning of break and she is off to write an essay."

As the three were walking down the hall a few minutes later, they heard what sounded a lot like a slap around the corner. They looked at one another for a moment, then went to see what it was.

Indeed, they saw Amanda and a fifth year holding his cheek as Amanda yelled at him. Finally, she stalked away. The boy turned to see the three.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"I just asked her if she wanted to fool around a little," the fifth year said. "I tried to convince her that it was alright since her boyfriend wasn't here, but she took offense to that."

"Boyfriend?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," the fifth year said. "She's dating that Thomas kid from Gryffindor. Seventh year, tall…"

"You don't have to describe him," Hermione said. "We know who he is."


	26. Defense, Not Offense

Chapter 26: Defense, Not Offense

Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you? I am not J.K. Rowling and I don't own Harry Potter.

"So, Katie?" Hermione asked casually as Katie took a seat near them in the common room the day she returned to Hogwarts. "How was your break? Have fun skiing?"

"I had a blast," Katie said. "And I learned a few things from my brother that I really must tell Irving and Amanda."

"Speaking of Amanda," Ron said. "How long has she been dating Dean?"

"Since about Halloween," Katie said. "Didn't you know?"

"No," all three said in unison.

"Oh," Katie said. "I thought it was out in the open now. Maybe you three just didn't hear."

"We never see them together," Harry said.

"You sound jealous," Katie said. "And they kind of spend most of their time together in empty classrooms and corridors and broom closets."

"Too much information," Hermione said standing. Harry could see her face turn a little red and laughed as she made her way up to the girls' dormitories. Katie giggled and followed, claiming she was tired.

Harry and Ron laughed a little until they sensed someone looking at them. They calmed down and looked at Irving. He was smiling, but in a wicked way.

"Why're you two laughing?" Irving asked, taking Hermione's emptied seat.

"Just what Katie told us about Amanda and Dean's relationship," Ron said.

Irving rolled his eyes and muttered what sounded like, "Real mature of you two."

"And Hermione's reaction," Harry said. At that, the two boys began laughing hysterically again.

"Why are you two so happy?" Irving asked.

"We were test subjects for cheering charms," Ron answered.

Irving rolled his eyes and took off to the dormitory. Harry turned to Ron, and then, they both began to laugh ridiculously.

"Wonder why Amanda and Dean haven't been public about their relationship," Ron said. "I mean, I understand why before her dad was a proven Death Eater, but now?"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe, for once, it's none of our business," Harry suggested. He looked over at the portrait to see Seamus and Neville walk in. "But as long as it's no hassle… Hey, Seamus, come here for a second. Ron and I want a word with you."

Seamus looked skeptically at them as he approached. "What is it you want to talk about?" Seamus asked.

"Has Dean got a girlfriend?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Seamus said. "I thought you'd have known by now. Everyone pretty much does… well at least everyone who pays attention."

"Guess our eyes have been sewed tight," Ron said.

"And ears too," Neville added. "He's always talking about her."

"We might need hearing aids too, Ron," Harry said.

"What's a hearing aid?"

"Please tell me you did not just say that?" Hermione's voice came from behind the boys. "Even if you don't know Muggle technology, don't you think you can figure out the meaning by its names?"

"Hey, Hermione," Neville said. "How was your break?"

"It was fine," Hermione said. "I got ahead on some studying and I actually got these two to do their homework on time."

"That truly is a magnificent feat," Ron said.

"Isn't it getting about time to head off to bed?" Hermione asked. "We do have classes again tomorrow morning. I am not going to be the victim when you are all grouchy in the morning from lack of sleep."

"Oh, right," Harry lost almost all his cheer. The boys all slowly made their way to their room, and Hermione waited until they all disappeared to return to hers.

The next morning, Harry paid little attention to what was happening around him. The first thing he found out when he walked into the Great Hall was that there had been a massive break from Azkaban, and that not one true Death Eater was detained.

The room was in chaos. The evidence showed that it had been the work of three Death Eaters: Arlen Weasley, Severus Snape, and Bellatrix Lestrange. All the Death Eaters caught as a result of Wesley's confession were back out in the open. And now they were strong enough so they didn't have to hide. There had been three killings of innocent Muggles by use of the Killing Curse that night alone.

"They certainly chose a good day to make a break out," Hermione said. Harry and Ron looked at her curiously. She sighed and explained, "Just imagine how many worried parents were tired from escorting their children to the Hogwarts Express, and were sitting home, worrying about their children. In the state of things, the Ministry's biggest concern was seeing that the students all arrived safely at school. As soon as the train pulled into the Hogsmede station, they all sighed, and that's when the Death Eaters struck."

Ron and Harry nodded at Hermione's explanation. Voldemort had used the children of the Wizarding World as a distraction.

"Good morning, class," Witherspoon said when everyone was seated. "We are all shocked about what happened last night. This, however, only means that this class has become that much more important. Please take out the book and read on dueling strategies."

After Harry had read a section on the same defensive charm for the fifth time over and still couldn't remember the name of the charm, he raised his hand.

"Yes, Harry?" Witherspoon asked, looking up from her own papers.

"What's the point?" he asked.

"Of what?" Witherspoon asked after a few moments.

"Of reading when we know that out there, the Death Eaters will attack until we are dead. Defensive strategies can only help us so long," Harry yelled.

"Harry, we are all upset about last nights escape," Witherspoon said. "But I know you have the ability to attack when you have an opening. What I don't know is how well you can defend yourself."

Harry looked at the professor. "I think we could all use a few attacks under our belt before we march into battle."

"I don't plan on marching you into battle anytime soon," Witherspoon said. "That aside, this is i Defense Against /i the Dark Arts. Not Offense."

Harry rolled his eyes and returned to reading.

"You know, Harry," Hermione said. "She's right. You haven't survived all these years because you knew a bunch of attacks. You survived because you knew how to defend yourself."

"But we could use some offensive tactics as well, Hermione," Ron said.

"You two never seize to amaze me," Amanda said as she, Irving, and Katie caught up to the three.

"Oh, no," Irving said shaking his head. "You're about to get the soccer speech."

"The what?" Harry, Hermione, and Ron all asked in unison.

"Think of anything in life as a game of soccer," Amanda said. "Or, football. If you lose possession of the ball, you can't just stop and watch the other team dribble it in, you have to chase after it. You must steal the ball back. In this case, the ball is your life. If you can keep it away from the goal you are defending, then the other team can't score. If every time they shoot, you send the ball to the other side of the field, they have to go running to chase it, which tires them out, but you don't have to, because it is at that point that the offenders take over. Remember, the best offense is a good defense."

"That actually makes sense," Hermione said. "In a twisted, soccer obsessed way."

"Well, I am obsessed with soccer," Amanda said.

"So, would that have anything to do with why you're dating Dean?" Ron asked.

"Don't mind him," Katie said. "He just found out last night."

"I want to know why you kept it a secret," Ron said. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Why didn't you ask?" Amanda reciprocated.


	27. Attack in Hogsmeade

Chapter 27: Attack in Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I ain't J.K Rowling, ya'll!

"The two of them are being obnoxiously sweet," Neville said to Harry and Seamus as the two boys walked into the Three Broomsticks to see Hermione and Ron sitting closely to one another and talking in low voices.

"It is obnoxious," Lavender Brown said as she pushed her way past the boys. "But you obviously haven't seen Irving and Salem. That is ridiculously obnoxious."

"Hey, are you here alone?" Seamus asked.

"I am now," Lavender said. "I was shopping with Katie, but then…" she threw her hands up and shouted in annoyance.

"Amanda, huh?" Harry asked.

"What is up with those two?" Lavender asked. "And wasn't she on a date?"

The three boys shrugged. "You're welcome to join us," Seamus said as they sat down.

About half way threw their butterbeers, the door opened and Dean walked in. He was smiling wide, which made Harry even more curious about Amanda ditching him during their date to hang with Katie.

"Are all dating guys that obnoxious?" Seamus asked.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked taking a seat at their table.

"Have you seen the smile you're wearing?" Neville asked.

"Oh, well, I've just had a good day," Dean said.

"Wait, Amanda ditches you to hang with Katie and that makes it a good day?" Harry asked.

"Prior to Amanda hanging with Katie," Dean clarified.

"Hey, Harry," Ron said as he and Hermione approached. "Everyone. Having a jolly time?"

Everyone had to hold their laughter. "Not as jolly of a time as you are," Harry said.

"Oh, grow up," Hermione said. "We were just headed to Zonko's. Care to join us?"

"Not alone," Harry said.

Hermione frowned. "Harry, don't be ridiculous."

"I'll go as well," Dean said. "I haven't had time to yet, today."

When Hermione opened the door, they were met with something odd. Several Silver Eagles were flying down the street and around the corner after the last shop. Most people just looked at them and kept moving, but across the road, they could see Irving had the exact same reaction.

"What do you suppose is happening?" Hermione asked as Irving crossed the street.

"They're Amanda's," Irving said. "Come on." He took off after them, with Dean just behind him. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at one another before following as well. As soon as Irving reached the edge, he pulled out his wand and shot off a spell. To prepare for whatever it was, Harry pulled out his wand as well.

There were six Death Eaters standing in a circle around Katie and Amanda, who were crouched low to the ground. All of Amanda's Silver Eagles were orbiting the two girls deflecting any shot made at them. By the time Harry arrived, both Dean and Irving had managed to pull a Death Eater each from the circle. However, as soon as Harry got there, his scar began to sting painfully. From behind a bush stepped Voldemort. The Dark Lord attacked Harry.

Now that there was a Death Eater for each student and Harry was against Voldemort, Amanda and Katie stopped crouching and were fighting. And, of course, the Death Eaters were slightly better than the students.

Harry kept jumping out of harms way to avoid any of the shots Voldemort took at him. However, every time Harry tried to take a shot at Voldemort, he missed, which gave Voldemort the upper hand. Harry slowly began to tire.

One of the Death Eaters was thrown right between Harry and Voldemort. The mask fell off to reveal Wesley. He stood up and pointed his wand at Irving, who he had been fighting.

"Glenn, no," Katie yelled. Harry saw a few tears well up in her eyes. "This isn't you."

"Sorry, Katie," Wesley said, "But it is."

Suddenly Harry felt a spell hit his chest and was thrown against a building. Harry tried to stand, but found he couldn't move. He noticed all eyes on him except for Amanda's. Amanda glared at her father, then at Voldemort. She gripped her wand tightly, and as Voldemort lifted his wand to attack Harry again, Amanda yelled out, "Hey, Voldemort."

Everyone turned to her as she looked to the sky and thrust her wand toward the sun. From the tip of her wand, a giant Silver Eagle emerged, larger than any of the Silver Eagles Amanda had previously created. A full Silver Eagle.

The Eagle hovered a moment, then flew off down the street and toward Hogwarts. Harry could hear the voice from the Silver Eagle, calling for help.

"How dare you," Voldemort hissed. He lifted his wand and stepped toward Amanda. Amanda just stood looking him in the eyes. He could imagine that she was drained of almost all her energy, but she stood her ground. Harry's eyes flicked to Wesley, wondering why he wasn't trying to protect his own child.

Harry could hear people coming out of buildings and making their way down the street. Voldemort pointed his wand at Amanda, and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"

All Harry could hear was Katie's ear-splitting scream as the green light hit Amanda and her body fell lifeless to the ground. Harry could sense that there were people arriving on the scene, but he could only hear Katie's scream. Then the Cracks! As all the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord disapparated.

Harry felt he could move again and took a few steps forward.

"What's happening?"

"Were those Death Eaters?"

"The Dark Lord was in Hogsmeade?"

The people were all talking, and Harry was trying to filter their voices as he walked toward Amanda's lifeless body. Katie as already kneeling next to her, sobbing into her hands.

"No, it can't be," Irving said shakily from where he stood. He fell to his knees and began pounding the ground with his fist.

Amanda's Silver Eagle flew over head. Irving began yelling for it, cursing at it. "Come back here, you damn creature. She needs you."

"What's happened?" Harry heard McGonagall's voice. She was just pushing through the last of the crowd. "Harry, are you… oh no." McGonagall's last words were a whisper.

"He just stood there and watched," Hermione cried. She was only standing because Ron was holding her up. "Her own father didn't even try to protect her."

Harry looked around for Dean. He spotted him staring at Amanda, shaking his head and trying to speak. His face was streaked with tears and he couldn't manage to move.


	28. True Death

Chapter 28: True Death

Disclaimer: These are J.K. Rowling's characters and ideas.

"You gotta bring her back," Irving insisted loudly. McGonagall had the six of them in her office, but only Irving seemed to have found his voice and feet. "You saw it, you heard it. It was a full Silver Eagle. You have to bring it back here."

"We have a full search team trying to find her, I assure you, Mr. Diggory," McGonagall said. "But, unless she comes back on her own accord, I doubt that she will come back at all."

"But she doesn't have long," Irving yelled. "She only has about five and a half more hours. Send teams to her house. She liked the Caribbean, send teams there."

"Irving, at this point, it's not thinking like Amanda," Hermione said. "It could have gone anywhere."

"You don't get it," Irving yelled. "She only had seven hours to begin with. If it comes back… If it… God, Amanda." Irving couldn't help it as he crumbled to the floor and began crying again.

"Are you saying she could come back to life?" Harry asked shakily. He had seen so much death, the mere thought that someone could be brought back almost overwhelmed him.

"That is the most precious power of the Silver Eagle," McGonagall said.

"Then we have to do something," Hermione said. "There must be a way to track a Silver Eagle."

"There isn't," Witherspoon said as she walked through the door.

"So you're just going to let it get away?" Irving cried.

McGonagall nodded sadly. "There's nothing to be done," she said quietly.

"No," Irving yelled. "You're wrong, you have to be." With that, he ran out the door, slamming it loudly behind him.

"Shouldn't someone follow him?" Ron asked. Even though he said that, everyone, even him, knew better than to try to stop him in whatever he was up to. They each had to grieve in their own way.

Harry turned to look at Katie, who was curled into a small ball on a chair. She was crying, but not really sobbing. Every one in a while, she would sniff, and wipe a few tears off her cheeks. Harry knew it must be even harder for Katie than Irving to lose Amanda because Amanda was the only one who Katie ever really was herself with, or so he had heard.

"Now, I know this is a very difficult time for the five of you," McGonagall said. "But we need you to tell us everything that you remember."

Harry began, as he saw no one else try to speak. "We were coming out of the Three Broomsticks, er, well, Hermione, Ron, Dean, and I were. Across the street was Irving. However, we saw a several Silver Eagles flying down the road.

"Irving recognized them as Amanda's, so he began down the street after them, and Dean was right behind him. The three of us took a moment to follow and when we got to the end of the block, we saw Katie and Amanda surrounded by Death Eaters. We began to fight, but Voldemort stepped out, so I had to duel with him.

"As we were fighting, Wesley's mask fell off, and Katie yelled for him to stop fighting. It kind of distracted pretty much everyone, and that's when Voldemort shot me with some sort of spell that I couldn't really move afterward. But, as Voldemort advanced on me, Amanda called for his attention and then shot her Silver Eagle.

"Absolutely furious, Voldemort turned to advance on her, and she just looked him in the eyes as he lifted his wand and killed her."

He heard Katie sob a second. She then looked up and yelled out, "And Glenn just stood there and watched as Voldemort killed her. He let his own daughter die in front of him."

"They all disapparated after that," Ron said.

"Was there anything else?" McGonagall asked. "Anything that might help us to track them?" Everyone shook their heads. "In that case, you're all dismissed. Aside from Miss O'Brien. We need her side of the story."

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Dean all stood. Absolutely silent, they walked out of the office. They didn't need to even look at each other to know exactly where they were headed. They all really wanted to crawl into their beds and sleep off what had happened.

"I never even considered the possibility that she might die," Dean said right as they reached the portrait hole. "She seemed too perfect to be true. Smart, football player, beautiful…"

Usually, this is where Ron would have added psychopathic father, but that would only upset them more. There were times to joke, but this was not one of them.

"I wish I could say something to cheer you up, Dean," Hermione said. "As much as we fought, Amanda was still a real good person at heart. She well…"

"She fulfilled her final wish," Dean said. "She did something brave in the face of danger."

"And Professor Witherspoon was correct," Hermione said. "It did end up costing her life."

Upon entering the Common Room, they found that all the Gryffindors were sitting in small circles, whispering about the rumors they had heard. As soon as the four were noticed, silence ensued. Everyone just stared at the four, no one daring to talk first. Finally, one of the first years, Harry thought her name was Odell, asked, "What really happened?"

Harry looked at Ron, who just looked back. "They're going to find out anyways," Ron finally said.

Harry nodded. "Voldemort murdered Amanda Wesley."

Immediately everyone gasped. Some of the girls began to cry and a few of the younger, less mature boys began to claim, "I told you," to their friends.

"Why?" another first year demanded to know.

"Please, not now," Hermione said and she pushed her way to her room. Harry and Ron managed to get to their own room after fending off many questions they didn't want to know the answers to.

Around midnight, Irving returned to the room. For the first time, Harry thought he looked terrible. There were tearstains on his cheeks and his hair looked greasy and stringy.

"Where did you go?" Ron asked looking at the American boy.

"It doesn't matter," Irving said blankly staring at his bed he dropped his wand and then his cloak and fell face first onto his bed. "She's gone. It's been way too long."

Harry and Ron looked at one another, then back at Irving. He wasn't making any noise, but it was obvious that he was crying from the shaking of his body.

"You won't lose anyone else to Voldemort," Harry finally said.

Irving lifted his face. "How do you know?"

"I don't," Harry said. "But I promise to keep everyone else safe from his evil."


End file.
